Sister, Healer and Lover
by Jayde Skies
Summary: Petyr Baelish/OC - AU - Robb's twin sister Lyiana disappeared when she was a child and eventually returned harboring a gift from the Gods. Now she must play the Game of Thrones in order to protect herself and those she loves.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I do not own any of the creations by George R.R. Martin.

I love the Sansa/Baelish story, however I had an idea for an OC Stark that was a little more grown up, and less naive. I wondered what the story could be like if she went to King's Landing and met Baelish. I will follow lightly the story arc of the television show but this is definitely alternate universe material.

This is a first draft version, non revised, so please be kind and try and push through any bad grammar you see. I just needed to post this because there is just not enough Petyr Baelish fanfiction out there for my liking, and I was able to write three chapters for this story right off the bat.

Chapter One

Cold, it was always cold in the tower, and today was no exception to that rule. Lyiana Stark sat watching as her younger sister Sansa was praised by the Septa. Moving the needle back and forth Lyiana's skilled fingers worked without her looking, poking at the fabric.

"I love the detail that you've managed to get in this corner, quite beautiful, the stitching." The Septa spoke as she fawned over the beautiful young Sansa.

"Ouch!" Lyiana whimpered as she looked down to her pricked finger, as small bubble of blood pooled on her finger. Lifting the crimson liquid to her lips Lyiana lightly sucked the tip of her finger till she was sure the coppery tasting liquid was gone. Releasing her finger from her lips she looked down to the small hole that was now quickly closing before her eyes.

"Are you alright Lyiana dear?" The Septa asked turning slightly to look at the eldest Stark girl.

"Oh, yes Septa, just a prick, no harm done." Lyiana spoke with a smile. "Septa, would you excuse both myself and Arya for the remainder of the morn? She wished to practice her dancing with me today."

Septa Mordane looked disapprovingly between both Arya and Lyiana, and then with nod of her head the two girls set off. Lyiana's long unruly black hair flowed behind her, she had tried to braid it when she awoke with the sun, however the curls were so tangled from her restless sleep. Many things had change for the twin sister of Robb Stark, the night terrors were the newest.

Reaching the entrance to the castle grounds Lyiana placed her hand on Arya's shoulder. "Go be free young one." Without another word Arya took off towards the archery range and Lyiana gave a light chuckle and headed off towards the Godswood. Wrapping her shawl around herself to ward off the cold she listened to the ground crunch under her feet with each step, and soon the sounds of the castle around her faded to nothing.

The white tree came into view and it's presence immediately calmed Lyiana's mind. She always felt at peace here. As she approached the tree she looked upon the face that had been carved into it, long before any of her ancestors had stepped foot on these lands. Lyiana moved to the rock sat between the tree and the pond and settled in. Closing her eyes Lyiana slowed her breathing and relaxed.

The wind breezed through Lyiana's hair but the chill did not go to her bones, instead she felt the warmth of the Godswood flowing through her. This was her favorite place in all Winterfell, she felt at home here, at peace.

This was the place her Mother had found her, in the cold of winter. The first winter Lyiana had experienced. Lyiana never could remember what exactly had occurred during the time of her disappearance. She only remembered the voice, the voice that called her out into the cold during the dark night. The snow crunched beneath her bare feet with each step she had taken, and it did not freeze her skin nor blister it. She was called into the Godswood and beckoned toward the old Weirwood that stood tall and rooted to the land she called her home. Then it was darkness, that lasted through three sun rises until she awoke on the hard ground, that had yet to be touched by the snow, protected by the vast and winding branches of her favorite tree. Lyiana remembered awaking to her Mother's voice pleading with the old gods to bring her daughter back to her.

After that day, she was different, changed forever. Maester Luwin could not find a reason for Lyiana being found unharmed. When Eddard had commanded his guard to search for his daughter once she had been discovered to be missing, it was only to find a body, never did they think the child would have survived the night.

Now any nick or cut she got, whether it be from a sewing needle or the scrapes and bruises from chasing Bran and Rickon through the castle grounds were healed before she could even realize she had gotten them. Now she was forced to remain fully clothed from chin to feet to ensure no one could witness her gift as it weaved its magic, and the scar she held on the bottom of her left shoulder blade. Ever since that day she carried a piece of the Weirwood tree with her, the only part of her skin to never heal. It was seen only by a few a small line about a finger wide showing the white bark of the tree she loved so much imbedded in her skin . If her Mother saw her now out, without her gloves she would have a fit and scream to the seven for a daughter that listened. Maybe Lyiana never listened because the seven were not her gods. The old gods, the ones who gave her this gift, they were her gods.

"Your mother is going to have my head yet girl." Came the sound of Lyiana's father's voice. Opening her eyes Eddard Stark stood in front of her with a smile on his face. "I hear you helped young Arya skip her lessons today."

"She was bored father, it was either that or you would be dealing with a distraught Sansa." Lyiana spoke with a smile. "How has your morn been father?"

Ned sighed and motioned for his daughter to move over so he might sit next to her. "I had to enact the King's law, a man fled from the wall."

"Why would he flee from his duty?" Questioned Lyiana.

"He claimed he saw the White Walkers, that they killed his brothers." Eddard spoke as he stared off into the forest that surrounded him.

Lyiana finally felt the cold seep into her at her father's words. "Do you think he truly saw them?"

"I think a desperate man can see anything he wishes when faced with a dire situation." Eddard said this matter of factly, but Lyiana could hear the falter in his voice.

Lyiana stood and looked down at her father extending a hand toward him. "Would you care to accompany me back to the Castle father?"

Eddard looked up at his daughter with a smile. "Do you know why we named you Lyiana young one?"

"You named me after your sister who was lost in the great war, I've heard the story many a time father, and you only spelt it different to make me my own." Lyiana said simply as she placed her hand back at her side.

"Yes, but it was more then that. We named you after her because when we looked at you, when you were just a babe, we saw the kindness in your eyes, the same kindness my sister held for those around her." Eddard said as a smile played on his lips. "We knew then how many hearts you reach and warm, and how many of them you would break."

"How can you know that father when you never let me leave the safety of our home. Never let me spend any time with anyone without guard. Turn down every courtship that has been offered." Lyiana's voice was filled with sadness, a sadness that caused Eddard's heart to break in two. "If your answer is to keep me safe then you can save yourself the breath, because that is always your answer."

"The things we do, we do out of love. It may seem cruel, but it is better than the fate you would have should the wrong person realize your gift." Said Eddard.

Lyiana closed her eyes tightly and clenched the fabric of her dress in her fists. "This gift, affects no one but my own flesh and blood. How would this benefit anyone else in this realm?"

"Mortal men find ways to exploit even the most fragile and scarce things."

Opening her eyes Lyiana looked down at her father with pity. "If you do not have faith and trust, how will we ever move forward in this world. Now if you will excuse me fath…" Lyiana began but was unable to finish her words as her world went black around her.

Eddard was on his feet the moment he saw his daughter begin to fall, catching her in his arms before she could reach the ground. "Lyiana? Lyiana!"

Inside Lyiana's mind images whirled around in front of her. She saw the King's Guard standing in her home, and she saw the sprawling stone walls of the Capital City, and a pin, a pin of a Mockingbird. With the last image fading from her mind's eye, Lyiana's own eyes flew open.

"Lyiana, we must get you to the Maester." Eddard spoke quickly as he helped his daughter back onto her feet.

"The king, he is going to come here." Lyiana said quietly, almost so the Eddard almost missed her words.

"Ned? Lyiana? What has happened, are you alright?" Catelyn spoke as she neared both her husband and eldest daughter.

Lyiana allowed her father to steady her on her feet before motioning for him to release her from his grip. "I am fine Mother, just a dizzy spell, perhaps I was out in the cold longer than I thought…" Lyiana then noticed the look on her Mother's face, a look of sadness that was to deep for the current situation. "Mother, what is it?"

"Catelyn?" Eddard questioned his wife as she neared them, a rolled letter was clenched in her left fist.

"I am so sorry, my love." Catelyn spoke with a solemn voice, as she looked to her husband.

Eddard looked upon his wife as she remained silent. "Tell me."

"There was a raven from King's Landing. Jon Arryn is dead. A fever took him" Catelyn moved to stand closer to her husband. "I know he was like a father to you."

"Your sister. The boy…" Eddard began before he was cut off by Catelyn.

"They both have their health. Gods be good." Catelyn looked to the ground and let her shoulders sag slightly. "The raven brought more news. The King rides for Winterfell. With the Queen and all the rest of them."

Eddard looked to his daughter, the words she had whispered only moments ago rang in his ears. "He's coming this far North, there's only one thing he's after."

"You can always say no, Eddard." Catelyn said matter of factly.

"I should get back to the Castle, excuse me Father, Mother." Lyiana spoke with a slight nod and began to make her way back towards her brothers and sisters. The images she saw replayed in her head as she walked, the King was coming to Winterfell, and she knew even though her father wanted to say no, and stay in his home, he would be leaving. He would leave, them, he would go to King's Landing and become the new Hand of the King. 


	2. Chapter 2

I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter, and that you will enjoy this one. I am currently working on Chapter Seven as I write this. I don't want to post them all at once though, what fun will that be. We can't rush a good thing like Petyr Baelish now can we. This is also a warning as the chapters go on, the language and maturity will as well. Anyways, enjoy Chapter Two.

Chapter Two

Lyiana was sat in her room along with Arya and Sansa. Their Septa had done each of the younger girl's hair and was now hard at work trying to get the knots out of Lyiana's wild mane. "Child you need to allow me to cut your hair, this is impossible."

"I like my hair. Besides it does not matter much, I will most likely not be allowed to attend to the festivities long." Lyiana said sadly, as she looked down at the beautiful dress she wore. It still covered her completely, but it was fitted from her neck to her wrists and was a wonderful deep red colour.

"Dear, you seem in good health, you have not really been sick since your twelfth name day, even if you are as pale as a ghost." The Septa laughed lightly. I'm sure your mother will allow you to attend tonight. It is for the King and Queen after all."

Lyiana always had to remember the Septa was one of the people who was not privy to her condition. When even Lyiana had gotten hurt as a child her mother or father would say they would tend to her wounds and that she felt under the weather, all in the hopes they could keep their daughter's secret safe. That they could keep their daughter safe.

She always had to remind herself that the world was not as kind as she believed it to be. That some people might find a way to exploit her gift for their own gain.

"Besides, you need to get out there, show off that pretty face and get yourself a husband." The Septa said with a smile. "You bled three years ago now, your child bearing years have already begun."

"What if I don't want to marry?" Lyiana questioned and she felt the Septa stop pulling on her hair.

"Dear why would you not want to…"

The Septa began to speak but Lyiana remembered back to that day in the Godswood and what she had seen. "Septa, what house has a sigil of a Mockingbird?"

Giving a light laugh Lyiana felt the Septa give her hair a light janke with the brush. "Perhaps you would know if you actually attended your lessons. Girls, which house uses the sigil of a Mockingbird?"

"The Mockingbird is the sigil of House Baelish." Sansa said proudly.

"House Baelish is the head of the Titan of Braavos." Arya quickly spoke after her sister.

"Well you are both right." Came the voice of Catelyn Stark as she entered through the doorway and into the room. "When Lord Petyr Baelish became the last of his name he changed his sigil from that of the Titan of Braavos to a Mockingbird instead."

Lyiana turned to look at her mother, watching as Catelyn moved through the room and took the brush from the Septa's hand. "Septa, please take the girls and finish getting them ready for the King's arrival. I will meet you in the courtyard with Lyiana shortly."

After everyone had left the room, Catelyn sat down behind her eldest daughter and began to swiftly detangle her hair. "Lord Baelish, he is the Master of Coin in the King's Small Council, you were friends with Lord Baelish, were you not mother?" Lyiana questioned.

"I was, we grew up together, he is like a brother to me. It's curious that you are inquiring about someone you have never met, now what could be ever going on in my darling daughter's head?" Catelyn spoke as she sat the brush down and began to braid the hair at the sides of Lyiana's head.

Lyiana stayed quiet for a moment before reaching up and taking her mother's hands gently into her own. Once she had stopped Lyiana turned in her seat to look at Catelyn Stark. "That day in the Godswood. The day that you found out the King was coming here, I saw something. I saw the King arriving at our home, before it is to happen today. I saw the sprawling mass of King's Landing and I saw a silver pin, the sigil of Lord Baelish. mother I know that the King is coming here to ask father to go with him back to the capital, and I know that he wants to say no, but he isn't. Something bad is going to happen mother, I can feel it in my soul. father is going to leave, and when he does I believe I need to go with him."

"Oh Lyiana. I know you are concerned with the King's arrival, we all are, but your father is not going to leave us." Catelyn spoke softly.

"He is going to leave Winterfell mother. The moment the King steps foot in this keep everything is going to change, I have never been more sure of anything in my life. Winter is coming, faster than any of us could have imagined." Lyiana said this slowly as she stood from her chair and moved toward the window of her room. Looking out she could see the King's banners coming over the hill.

"Come now Lyiana." Came Catelyn's voice from behind Lyiana. "Let's get your cloak and gloves."

Lyiana never said another word as her mother fastened the thick woolen and fur cloak around the eldest daughter and she was handed her black leather gloves. The two then made their way down into the courtyard to await the Royal's arrival.

As Lyiana stepped foot on the dirt of the grounds a grey direwolf pup rushed towards her. "Weir." She spoke while bending slightly to pat at the pup's head.

"Lyiana, come now." Catelyn spoke as she ushered her daughter towards the family line.

Shooing her pup away Lyiana moved toward her family and came to stand between her sister Sansa and twin brother Robb. A few moments later Arya came rushing through the yard and pushed her way into line.

Soon the Prince rode into the courtyard on his steed, swiftly followed by the rest of the royal family. King Robert Baratheon, rode toward the family line and came to a stop a few feet away. Lyiana watched as and everyone kneeled before their King and quickly followed suit.

Hearing the ground crunch near her Lyiana glanced toward the sound and saw King Robert standing before her father motioning for them to stand. Slowly Lyiana began to stand and watched as her father greeted their King.

"Your Grace." Eddard Stark spoke slowly.

Robert looked Eddard over with a serious face. "You've got fat."

"What about you?" Eddard spoke with a smile.

Robert laughed in response and reached forward to give Eddard a hug. When he pulled back he looked to Catelyn. "Cat!" He greeted happily.

"Your Grace." Catelyn greeted with a serious smile.

"Nine years. Why haven't I seen you? Where the hell have you been?" Robert questioned Eddard.

"Guarding the North for you, your Grace. Winterfell is yours." Eddard spoke as he motioned toward his home.

It was then that Lyiana saw the Queen and the other royal children descend from the carriage. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Arya bouncing up and down looking around the area.

"Where's the Imp?" Questioned Arya.

"Will you shut up?" Sansa hushed from her spot next to Lyiana.

"Who have we here? You must be Robb." Robert questioned as he began to move down the family line. When he came to stand in front of Lyiana he held his breath. "Lyiana my dear, you look so much like your Aunt when she was your age. So beautiful."

Lyiana felt her cheeks blush at his words, never had anyone other than her own family called her beautiful since her change. "You flatter me Your Grace." Spoke Lyiana as she curtsied slightly to her King.

The King moved on then, and Lyiana found herself looking to the crowd of people, that had accompanied the King and his family to the North examining them for something in particular. After some time she felt a hand on her shoulder. "He is not here. When the King leaves the capital it is imperative that the small council stay behind to deal with the realms affairs." Lady Catelyn spoke to her daughter.

"I wasn't…"

"Sure you weren't" Catelyn spoke with a smile before turning and heading towards the castle doors. Lyiana felt the blush creep into her cheeks once more.

It was a while later and Lyiana found herself sitting in her room pinning her hair back and out of her face. It was almost time for the King's feast, and Lyiana was getting herself ready. Once her hair was done she looked down at her gloved hands and sighed, there were too many people here, and she needed to be carefull.

"Lady Lyiana?" Came the voice of a servant from behind her. "Your mother has requested I come get you for the feast."

Lyiana turned and nodded to the servant, and headed from her room. Each step towards the hall seemed to weigh on her. Her heart began to pound and she could feel her skin began to get clammy. Her next step faltered and she reached to the wall to steady herself. "Lady Lyiana?" The servant questioned and then Lyiana felt the woman grab her to keep her from falling, and then everything went black.

The Iron throne stood before her empty and dark. The room around her felt cold and lifeless. As she looked around the room something caught her eye a pile of snow lay at the foot of throne. She moved slowly as she approached the pile, only to discover that the snow wasn't snow. A pile of white ash sat before her, and in it she caught sight of something metallic. Lyiana knelt down and reaching into the ash finding herself pulling out from the soot a mockingbird pin.

Then she was back, back in the halls of Winterfell gasping for breath. "Are you alright my Lady?"

"I...I am fine." Lyiana spoke slowly as she got back to her feet. Everything was back to normal again.

"Let's get you back to your room." Said the Servant as she tried to take Lyiana's arm.

"No, I am fine." Lyiana said strongly as she stood straight and looked down the hall towards the door that led to the feast. "I know what needs to be done."

Shrugging off the Servant Lyiana walked swiftly down the hall only pausing to take a deep breath before pulling the door to the hall open.

Entering the hall Lyiana looked to the head table and saw her mother sitting with the Queen herself. Holding her head high she moved through the crowds of people Lyiana made her way to stand before the Queen. "My Queen." Lyiana spoke with a light bow.

"Lyiana Stark, my my aren't you a pretty one." Cersei spoke as she slowly raked her eyes over the young woman. "I had heard rumors of you, however none of them seem to have been true. How have you been able to hide away all this time?"

"My sickness was true. For most of my life I have not been well, but I am much better now." Lyiana spoke with a smile, making sure to keep her eyes on the queen.

"Perhaps you will come to the Capital with your father. I'm sure we can find a suitor there for you. I have heard that your family has turned down every man who has requested your hand." Cersei spoke as she looked to Catelyn.

"I don't think…" Catelyn began.

"I would be honored if you would let me accompany you back to the Capital. There are many things I would like to see that can only be found there." Lyiana spoke as she then looked to her mother.

Lyiana excused herself and went to join in the festivities. Grabbing Robb as she walked by him she pulled him up and dragged him to dance with her.


	3. Chapter 3

I was gonna try and limit my updates to one a weekish...but because of the such kind reviews I read in my inbox today I figured I would treat everyone to Chapter Three, plus this way, we will get one chapter closer to Lyiana finally meeting the the oh so handsome Lord Petyr Baelish. Oh how I could just sit and watch Aidan Gillen all day long ;)

Chapter Three

"BRAN!" Lyiana remembered the scream she had let out as she saw her brother's lifeless body laying on the grass. His pup had come racing towards her, and gripping her dress in his teeth dragged her out to his master. Lyiana quickly lifted her lifeless brother into her arms and raced towards the Castle.

Now Catelyn sat at her son's bedside praying to the old and the new for her son to return to her, and Lyiana stood watch from the window, watching as the sun rose for another day, and still no sign of change had occurred in her brother. Today she was to leave with her father and sisters for King's Landing, but she felt her heart break at the thought of leaving her mother with Bran in his current state.

Robb had assured her the night before that he would keep in touch, and watch over their mother while Lyiana was gone.

The Maester had just left to give both mother and sister a few moments alone with Bran. However their quiet was broken with the arrival of Eddard. While he talked to his wife Lyiana closed her eyes and blocked out the angry words that she could hear her mother saying, when she felt a tingle in her hands, and she felt the world around her slow.

Suddenly Lyiana found herself in the Godswood, standing in front of the ancient Weirwood. On the ground at the base of a tree was a Raven. It stood staring at her, with its right wing extended and bent in an unnatural way. Lyiana moved to take a step towards it, when it screeched loudly at her obviously in pain.

As she approached the Raven and crouched before it, it was then she saw its third eye. This was the Three Eyed Raven, the one she had heard so many stories about as a child. Reaching a hand out Lyiana let her fingertips graze across the Raven's wing, and when they did the space between her hand and the Raven glowed brightly with a bright white light. Quickly Lyiana pulled her hand back and shielded her eyes from the light before it slowly began to fade. As she pulled her hands away from her face Lyiana looked upon the Raven once more and found its wing was fixed, and before she could think on it any longer the Raven took flight.

The next thing Lyiana saw was her father looking down on her with concerned eyes. "Lyiana?"

Without a word Lyiana allowed her father to help her to her feet, leaving the coolness of the stone floor which she found beneath her. The image of the Raven replayed in her mind, and she quickly had a thought enter her brain.

Moving quickly out of her father's grasp she moved to the door and shut and locked it.

"Lyiana? What are you doing?" Eddard questioned his daughter as he watched her race around the room placing furs over the windows and closing them as tightly as she could. The room grew dark quickly and once Lyiana was sure no one would be able to see into the room she moved towards Bran's bed side.

"Lyiana!" Catelyn said with a harsh tone to her voice, as she began to worry about her Daughter's actions.

"It will all be alright." Lyiana said quickly and as she sat down on the bed she removed her glove from her right hand and placed it over Bran's forehead. Closing her eyes she concentrated on her brother and soon a soft glow seeped from her hand. It penetrated Bran's skin and after a few quick seconds Lyiana pulled her hand away.

"In the name of the Gods!" Eddard spoke as he watched his Son's eyes open, thinking it was a trick from the lack of light in the room, he moved quickly to pull one of the furs from the window. The room was quickly bathed in light and Eddard looked down upon his waking son, and his now motionless Daughter who was sprawled on top of Bran eyes closed.

"Bran!" Catelyn gasped as she watched her son. "Lyiana." Catelyn quickly shot up from her chair and helped her Husband move their Lyiana to a chair.

"Lyiana?" Eddard questioned as he lightly shook his Daughter, and after a few seconds Lyiana's eyes shot open.

"Bran!" Lyiana spoke quickly and pushed her father out of the way to move toward her brother. Quickly she checked him over for injury but could find none, and slowly he pulled himself out of bed and stood to his feet.

Catelyn looked between her two children. "What…"

Lyiana quickly realizing the situation around her looked to her parents. "The Three Eyed Raven, he showed me how to heal Bran."

"Bran, get back into bed." Eddard spoke without looking at his son. "You will stay here till we arrive in King's Landing. No one can know of this. Lyiana come with me now, you must get far away from here."

Looking to Bran, Lyiana smiled lightly at him. "I'm glad you are okay." Then with that Lyiana moved to grab her glove and left the room heading to her own to finish packing.

She arrived in her room and made haste to pack what little she would need on the road. It was a months travel to get to King's Landing, and she needed to be prepared for anything. Lyiana had just closed her chest when a knock came on the door. "Come in."

"Lyiana, I wanted to say goodbye to you before you left." Jon spoke as he entered the room shutting the door behind him. "I just came from seeing Bran."

At his words Lyiana's eyes got wide. "I…"

"He seems to be better this morning, I'm sure he will open his eyes in a month's time." Jon spoke obviously privy to the situation. Both Catelyn and Eddard must have explained to him what has happened.

"Jon I...I wanted to tell you, but father said no one could know." Said Lyiana. It was then that she noticed the box he was carrying.

"Bran needs to work on his acting skills and I've known for a long time Lyiana, I understand why you didn't tell me, but I will tell no one and I will take your secret to the grave." Spoke Jon as a smile began to light up his face. "Do you remember that day when we were just small children and we were climbing the walls around the castle, it was after you fell, I saw your arm break when you landed. I heard the sound, but by the time I got to you, you were up and ready to climb again?"

"I remember that, it hurt...for a time." Lyiana spoke with a sly smile on her face.

"father and I got you something." Jon began as he moved towards her desk and sat the box down. "We wanted you to be safe, this was also before I knew of your gift. Lyiana you have always been the kindest to me, treated me like true family. You stood up for me to your mother, I don't know what I would have done without you here all these years."

Lifting open the lid, Jon revealed a pile of thin leather and a dagger. Lyiana watched as Jon pulled everything from the box and held it out for her to see. It was a belt made from a dark tanned leather with a sheathed dagger attached. A grey wolf's head was carved into the pommel. "When I heard you were not going to take Weir with you I picked the pommel, this way he will always be with you."

"Jon, it is beautiful. father let you do this?" Lyiana spoke as she pulled the dagger from its sheath, the light steel reflecting the room around her.

"It was actually his idea. Once he found out about your decision to leave he came to me, asking about the fighting lessons I had been secretly giving to you, which apparently were not so secret." Jon laughed lightly as he thought back to the memory. "I told him you were rubbish with a sword, but you were quick reflexed and knew well enough where to aim."

Shoving the dagger back in and moving forward Lyiana wrapped her arms around Jon and hugged him tightly. "I am going to miss you brother."

Jon and Lyiana separated. "I will miss you as well sister."

Jon left after that and Lyiana looked upon the only bedroom she had ever known for what felt like the last time. Before she knew it she was standing at her horse next to her father and Jon, watching as a a stable boy saddled her horse for her.  
"I see you got your present, best you keep it hidden incase your mother sees." Eddard spoke with a light laugh.

Lyiana looked to the window of the tower she knew her mother to be standing in, and there she stood watching. Moving her gloved hand to her cloak Lyiana wrapped it more securely around herself. "I thank you for the gift father."

"It is unlady like to carry a weapon, be sure to keep it hidden well, and when we reach the Capital I pray to the God's that you will not need it." Eddard whispered to his daughter.

Nodding in response Lyiana took the hand of the stable boy and allowed him to help her on to her horse. Once mounted her brother and father did the same and they set off towards the carriage that carried both Sansa and Arya.

The ride was long and dull, at least until the day Lyiana was plucked from her room at the INN that had stopped to rest at, and hauled down to the kitchens to bare witness to her family's crimes.

Lyiana arrived in time to hear Cersei's voice echoing through the room. "How dare you speak to your King in that manner?"

"Quiet, woman! Sorry, Ned. I never meant to frighten the girl. But we need to get this business done quickly." Robert spoke from his seat at the head of the crowd of people. Pushing through the group of people Lyiana came to stand next to her father.

"Your girl and that butcher's boy attacked my son. That animal of hers nearly tore his arm off." Cersei spoke angrily as she stared down Eddard from across the room.

Lyiana placed a gloved hand on Arya's shoulder in support but kept herself quiet. "That's not true! She just...bit him a little. He was hurting Mycah." Screamed Arya. Lyiana could see the rage radiating off of Prince Joffrey, and she could his bandage arm, stained red with blood.

"Joff told us what happened. You and that boy beat him with clubs while you set your wolf on him." Spat Cersei as she folded her arms in front of her and took a step closer toward the Stark family.

"That's not what happened!" Spoke Arya.

Lyiana could feel Arya shaking beneath her touch, and withdrew her hand. Things were not going to end well, the Queen was mad, the Prince was mad, this was only the beginning.

"Yes it is! They all attacked me and she threw my sword in the river." Joffrey shouted, spit flying from his mouth with each word that left it.

"Liar!" Screamed Arya.

"Shut up!" Joffrey spoke as he winced from the pain in his arm.

It was then that the idea of using her gift came to her mind. Every thought in her brain told her to offer herself to remedy the situation, to use her gift to heal the Prince. But, something inside her soul told her not to. It told her to let this young boy rot, to let his wounds fester and reak of death.

The sound of Sansa brought Lyiana back to the present, she had not even realized her other sister had arrived. "Stop them. Don't let them do it. Please! It wasn't Lady!"

She had seen so much, these past months. Why had not the Gods thought to show her this, she could have then done something to prevent this, to save her sister's from this pain.

"Jory...Take the girls to their rooms. If it must be done, then I'll do it myself." Eddard spoke.

Lyiana felt herself being taken by the shoulder and watched as both her and her sisters were ushered off. That night she dreamt of death, she saw her brother Rob with the head of his direwolf attached to his shoulders. She saw her father kneeling before the people of King's Landing, before having his head chopped from his neck. She then felt the blood dripping from her fingers, littering the white snow beneath her feet, and then there it was. The glimmer of the brooch pinned to the shawl that draped across her chest, the Mockingbird, the sigil of House Baelish. 


	4. Chapter 4

Here is number four :) enjoy. I will be trying to update this story every Sunday with a new chapter, got to have something to look forward to every week now. I also renamed the story thanks to a review I had. I agree swapping Sister and Healer was a good idea, that never occurred when I was originally trying to come up with a name.

#######

Finally arriving in King's Landing, Lyiana and her sisters were directed to their rooms. Lyiana had been the last to get to her accommodations and walked with one of her family's guards down the empty corridor. When she finally arrived at her room she was told to wait until her items had been delivered and then she was free to roam the area her family had been given. As she waited she examined her room, it was lavious, never had Lyiana seen such bright colours, such soft silks, and a view of the ocean so grand.

This was her home now, this was where she needed to be. In the hot sun, with the salty waters, which reminded her that she no longer had appropriate clothing. The Queen had told her that she would have a chest of gowns brought for her, that she needed to look her best for the potential suitors. As promised Lyiana found a large chest pushed up against the foot of her bed. Bending down Lyiana opened the chest lid and found herself staring at the brilliant reds and purples, colours the Queen had obviously thought would look the best on her.

"Milady?" Came a voice from behind Lyiana. Turning around Lyiana found a woman only looking to be a few years older than herself. "The Queen has requested that I am to be your new handmaiden."

"It is a pleasure to meet you…" Lyiana began leaving a pause indicating that she wanted to know the woman's name.

"Sorry Milady, my name is Serena." Serena spoke as she curtsied slightly in front of Lyiana.

Lyiana smiled brightly to the woman in front of her, she loved the way the sun danced off of the woman's light brown hair and how her skin was lightly tanned from the sun. "Well, Serena, I would like to change into something more fitting for this weather, which one of these do you think would look the prettiest on?"

Serena moved across the room shutting the door behind her. Her eyes lit as she looked into the pile of silks and quickly pulled a deep purple dress from the depths of the chest. "This one Milady."

Eddard walked briskly through the hall and into the Small Council Chamber. There he saw many familiar faces, but the one he had seen the most over the last month was nowhere to be seen.

"Lord Stark." Came the voice of Lord Varys as he approached Eddard in greeting.

"Lord Varys." Eddard replied with a short smile. He then made his way towards the table as he looked at the other men in the room.

Varys moved to follow and came to stand at the spot next to Eddard. "I was grievously sorry to hear of your troubles on the Kingsroad. We are all praying for the Prince Joffrey's full recovery."

"A shame you didn't say a prayer for the butcher's son." Eddard spoke sharply and without another look to Varys moved his eyes to Renly Baratheon. "Renly! You're looking well."

"And you look tired from the road. I told them this meeting could wait another day, but…" Renly began but was soon cut off by another in the room.

"But we have a Kingdom to look after. I've hoped to meet you for some time, Lord Stark. No doubt Lady Catelyn has mentioned me." Spoke Petyr Baelish from his spot, stood behind a chair.

Eddard looked the man up and down, and gave no smile. "She has, Lord Baelish. I understand you knew my brother Brandon as well."

"All too well. I still carry a token of his esteem from navel to collarbone." Petyr spoke with a smirk as he traced a line up his body in reference.

At this Eddard gave a light laugh. "Perhaps you chose the wrong man to duel with?"

"It wasn't the man that I chose, My Lord. It was Catelyn Tully. A woman worth fighting for, I'm sure you'll agree." Petyr said, the smirk still on his lips as he stared hard at Eddard.

"Tell me Lord Stark, we had heard that your eldest Daughter, Lyiana had accompanied you down. I also had heard that she did not fare well on the trip, it is such a shame someone so young should be so sick." Varys spoke as he sat himself down at the table.

"Yes, it would be such a shame for such a young girl to be cooped up when this fine city has so much to offer." Petyr said. "I heard her beauty rivals that of her mother's when she was her age."

"I must say the details of my Daughter's health have been greatly exaggerated. Lyiana is in good spirits, perhaps this warm sun is what she needed." Eddard spoke as he too sat down. Attempting to change the subject it was then he looked to his right. "Grand Maester."

An elderly man with white hair and a wrinkled face looked to Eddard. "How many years has it been? You were a young man." Grand Maester Pycelle spoke.

"And you served another King." Replied Eddard.

"Milady!" Came Serena's gasp as she helped Lyiana change into her dress.

Lyiana had all but forgotten about her mark, the excitement of the city had overcome her sense of responsibly in keep her secrets hidden from the world. "It is okay Serena. It is but a reminder of a terrible accident I had as a child, one that will not heal completely."

"It is...so beautiful Milady." Serena spoke as she looked about the white wood embedded in Lyiana's skin.

"Beautiful is a word I have never heard to describe my abnormality." Lyiana held the cloths to her chest as to keep herself covered as she craned her neck to look at her handmaiden. "It is a piece of the Weirwood Tree from my home."

"You carry the magic of the Old God's with you then." Serena spoke. "There are no Godswood here milady. They chopped it down long before you were born, all that is left now is the stump sat in a courtyard, that no one visits."

"Can you take me to it?" Lyiana questioned as she turned fully around to look at Serena.

Serena smiled. "Certainly Lady Lyiana."

Once Lyiana had changed she found herself staring at her reflection in the mirror. The dress, it was beautiful tightly fitted everywhere with a plunging neckline that ended between her breasts, a piece of silk was laid between to protect her modesty. The back of the dress hung perfectly to cover her scar.

"Serena, I don't think I can leave looking like this." Lyiana began.

"I know Milady you are stunning, but we must do something with this hair." Spoke Serena with a laugh. The woman led Lyiana to sit and swiftly began to detangle her hair. It was the quickest Lyiana was sure her hair had ever been done. All of it was braided in two loops around her head. She could feel the heat on her neck now.

Once her hair was done Serena took Lyiana to the where the Weirwood tree had once sat. Lyiana moved across the gravel and looked to the white stump that looked as though it had only been cut down yesterday. Seating herself down, Lyiana closed her eyes and meditated to the sound of the sea at her back.

"Lady Lyiana." Serena spoke softly.

Lyiana opened her eyes and found that the sun was now in a different part of the sky. "How long has it been?"

"A few hours Milady. You seemed at peace, and I did not want to disturb you, however we must be heading back, your father will surely want you present for dinner." Answered Serena.

Standing Lyiana brushed herself off and headed back to Serena. The two slowly made their way back towards the Castle, however Lyiana was ground to a halt when she came around a corner and walked head first into something. She could feel herself falling backwards, when a set of arms wrapped themselves around her, steadying her.

"Milady, are you alright?" Came Serena voice from the side of Lyiana. "Lord Baelish!"

"Baelish..." Lyiana whispered as she looked up to the face of her savior, his salt and pepper hair was short and trimmed proper. He was handsome, like no man she had ever seen in the North; his attire and posture screamed the South. "Lord Baelish, I apologize I should have been paying more attention to the world around me." It was then her eyes saw the pin, the pin she had dreamt about so many times before. She had to wring her gloved hands together to keep herself from reaching out and touching it.

"It is quite alright." Petyr spoke with a sly smile as he eyed Lyiana from head to feet and back again. When his eyes settled on her face, he was overcome with the sense of familiarity. "Have we met before?"

Lyiana felt herself blush. "No My Lord, we have not I'm…" However Lyiana never got to finish her sentence.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Lord Baelish, Milady." Serena spoke quickly as she looked from the Lord to Lyiana. "Your father will have my head, and yours if I do not get you back to him this instant."

"We cannot have that now can we. A pretty head such as yours would be such a waste without the body to go with it." Petyr spoke slyly.

"My Lord you flatter me so." Lyiana spoke and then moved toward Serena, who only grabbed her by the arm and quickly led her away.

Once they were far enough away Serena stopped and looked to Lyiana. "You must stay away from that man. Littlefinger is not to be trusted, and his spies are everywhere." Then Serena dragged her back to the Castle. When they were safely hidden away in Lyiana's room she finally confronted Serena about the events of earlier.

"Why did you not want me talking to Lord Baelish." Lyiana questioned her handmaiden.

"Lord Baelish is not to be trusted.." Said Serena. "He is a man of many lies, and if he thought you were worth anything to him, he would have you, and trade you away when it served him best."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Lyiana bolted upright from her bed. She had dreamt that her mother had come to King's Landing, that she arrived secretly in the early morning. Somehow though she knew it was not just a dream. When Serena arrived, Lyiana dressed in something dark and made of a fine wool. She had Serena put her hair up in the same manner as yesterday so that nothing hung as she placed a large cloak over shoulder, and after throwing the hood over her head and placing a set of gloves she headed toward her door. It was then that she remembered her father and Jon's present, and moved to open a drawer at her desk. Pulling the dagger and it's sheath from it she placed it across her waist, the weight of the steel feeling at home at her side.

Leaving the Castle Lyiana had Serena stay behind, even after the woman's protests. Once she was out on the street Lyiana caught sight of her father, and quickened her pace to follow him. Eventually her father disappeared around a corner and Lyiana stepped around just in time to see her father pinning Lord Baelish to a wall. As she approached she saw her mother appear from a floor above. Eddard released Lord Baelish and disappeared into the building.

Lyiana moved quickly towards the entrance to the building and watched as Lord Baelish readjusted his robes. "The Starks...quick tempers, slow minds."

Feeling the colour creep into her face at his words, Lyiana hurried her steps. "Lord Baelish." Spoke Lyiana as she came to a stop in front of him.

"I am quite busy at the moment, perhaps we can speak another time?" Lord Baelish spoke as turned to make his way inside, only looking at the woman before him for an instant.

Sticking her hand out quickly Lyiana placed her hand on Lord Baelish's arm stopping him from moving any further. "Please Lord Baelish, my mother and father are in that building."

"There are lots of mother's and father's in the building, you will have to be more specific." Lord Baelish spoke as he tried to get a better look under Lyiana's hood. "Who are you?"

"Not the kind of woman who should be standing outside of a brothel, even if it is owned by the Great Petyr Baelish, Master of Coin, the last living heir of the House Baelish, and long time friend of the now visiting Lady Catelyn Stark." Lyiana spoke with a softness in her voice.

"Please come in. It is unusual to not know someone who seems to know, so much about me." Lord Baelish spoke as he extended his arm to Lyiana.

Taking the outstretched arm Lyiana allowed Lord Baelish to walk her inside and up a set of stairs into the heart of the brothel. Lyiana could hear the moans and whimpers from the rooms around her and on instinct moved slightly closer to Lord Baelish, who only responded by giving a small cuckle. Finally they reached a room at the end of the hall and Lord Baelish opened the door allowing Lyiana to enter first.

Lyiana's eye lit up as she saw her mother standing there, hands bound with bandages. "Mother!" Lyiana spoke as she rushed towards Catelyn, her hood falling from her head as she moved.

"Lyiana!" Catelyn spoke in disbelief.

"Lyiana?" Lord Baelish whispered as he looked at Lyiana, however before Lyiana could grasp what was happening her father Eddard Stark had his hands once again around the Lord's throat.

"How dare you bring her here, what kind of man are you?" Eddard spat in Baelish's face.

"Father." Lyiana spoke as she stepped forward and placed her hand on his arm. "Please let Lord Baelish go. I followed you here, and I made Lord Baelish bring me to you. He knew not who I was until this moment." Looking to Lord Baelish she found his eyes on her and not the man who had his hand around his throat. His eyes bore into her own until Lyiana could take no more and tore her gaze away to look at the ground.

"Lyiana, what are you doing here?" Catelyn questioned.

"I sa...I saw father and tried to catch him, then I saw you." Lyiana took her hand off of her father's arm and moved toward her mother. Wrapping her arms around Catelyn she hugged her mother tightly.

Eddard released Petyr and the Master of Coin rubbed at his throat. Baelish watched as Daughter and mother reunited in a tight embrace.

Pulling away Lyiana stepped to the aside allowing her parents to get back to their discussion. "Catelyn are you sure."

"The mere suggestion that the Queen's brother tried to kill your boy would be considered treason." Petyr spoke as he came to stand next Lyiana.

"We have proof. We have the blade." Catelyn spoke as she turned from her husband to look at Lord Baelish.

Lyiana's eyes grew wide as her mother's words rang through her head. "Blade? What blade? What has happened?" Questioned Lyiana as she clenched her robes in her fists.

Looking sadly at Lyiana she made sure to keep her words guarded. "After your brother's miraculous recovery, a man came into the room during the night, with the intent to murder your brother Bran in his bed."

"And you think the Lannisters were behind the attack." Lyiana spoke sadly.

"With a blade which Lord Tyrion will say was stolen from him. The only man who could say otherwise has no throat, thanks to your boy's wolf." Petyr spoke simply as he looked from Daughter to mother. He noticed that Lyiana looked very little like her mother, she did have Catelyn's eyes however, and her mannerisms seemed to mirror how her mother had been at that age.

Catelyn eyed Petyr as he spoke, watching the way he looked at Lyiana before he turned to look at herself. It was the look of a man who found something he liked. Turning to Eddard Catelyn looked to her Husband. "Petyr has promised to help us find the truth. He's like a little brother to me." Pausing Catelyn turned once more to look at Petyr and caught his eyes with hers. "He would never betray my trust."

Petyr smirked as he looked to Eddard who was still stood behind Catelyn. "I'll try to keep you alive, for her sake. A fool's task admittedly, but I've never been able to refuse your wife anything."

"I won't forget this. You are a true friend." Spoke Catelyn.

"Don't tell anyone. I have a reputation to maintain." Petyr replied with a light laugh.

"We should keep this meeting brief Lord Stark." Ser Rodrik spoke from where he had been stood quietly off to the side. Lyiana had not even noticed him until this moment.

Eddard placed a hand on his wife's shoulder. "Yes, quite right."

Lyiana went to step forward towards her parents when she felt a hand lightly grasp her wrist. Looking to her side she saw Lord Baelish had stopped her. "I will take Lyiana discreetly back to the Castle. We wouldn't want you drawing any unwanted attention to yourselves, now would we?"

"Thank you Petyr." Catelyn spoke. "Stay safe my Daughter."

"Come my dear, let's get you out of this place." Spoke Petyr as he began to walk Lyiana towards the steps that led to the entrance of the brothel. "Hood up my sweet."

Removing herself from Petyr's grip Lyiana gently raised the hood of her cloak over her head and began down the stairs. The two remained silent as they left the brothel and it wasn't until they were near the back entrance of the Castle gardens did Petyr stop their movements. "I think you are safe to remove your hood now child."

"I am not a child." Lyiana spoke as she began to reach towards the clasp of her cloak.

Petyr reached forward and undid Lyiana's cloak before she could reach. Gently he slid it from her shoulders, then folded it in half and draped it across his left arm. "You most certainly are not a child, I apologize if I offended you."

"I am not offended my Lord, I am flattered, that you believe me to still be as innocent as my sisters." Lyiana spoke with a sly smirk, she then placed her hand out to Petyr.

Raising his right arm he watched as Lyiana slid her hand around Petyr's arm and laid it to rest on his forearm. The two then set off again, walking slowly across the garden path. "I must admit you were not what I was expecting Lady Lyiana."

Lyiana turned her head to look at Petyr as the two walked, she had to tilt her head ever so slightly in order to meet his eyes. "And what were you expecting Lord Baelish? A fraile little girl? Boils from head to toe?"

"You must excuse me, rumours sometimes have a way of being exaggerated over great distances." Petyr spoke turning to meet Lyiana's gaze. "I must say you are even more beautiful than your mother at your age."

"You flatter me too much Lord Baelish, it may start going to my head." Lyiana spoke with a laugh.

"Back at my establishment...I apologize for not realizing you identity sooner." Said Petyr with a smirk.

Lyiana finally tore her eyes away from Petyr's. "There was no way for you to know who I was. Afterall, with no boils to recognize me by how would you have ever known." She laughed lightly as she looked at the grounds around her, and the people that wandered the flowers.

"It is my job to know these things, I am not a fan of surprises, even when they are a particularly pleasant one." Spoke Petyr as the two finally approached the main courtyard of the Castle.

"Thank you for accompanying me back Lord Baelish." Lyiana spoke as she released his arm and turned to stand in front of him.

Reaching for her hand Petyr took in in his own and slowly brought it to his lips. He caught her eyes just as his lips brushed the back of her gloved hand, and did not look away even after he released her. "Gloves, such a curious thing in this warm weather."

"Boils My Lord." Lyiana said with a sly smirk on her lips, then without another word Lyiana took her cloak from Petyr and left the gardens, and headed back to her room.

The next morning came and Eddard stood in front of his Catelyn to see both her and Ser Rodrik off. "I wish I could have seen Sansa and Arya."

"It's too dangerous, we were lucky Lyiana hadn't been discovered." Eddard spoke quietly, trying not to draw any attention from the few people that were out on the streets this early in the morn. "Until we know who our enemies are…"

"I know they did it Ned. The Lannisters. In my bones, I know it." Catelyn spoke with a slight fury to her voice.

Eddard sighed and looked lovingly at his wife. "Littlefinger's right. I can't do anything without proof."

"And if you find the proof?" Catelyn questioned her husband.

"Then I bring it to Robert, and hope he's still the man I once knew. You watch yourself on the road. That temper of yours is a dangerous thing." Eddard said this with a light chuckle.

Catelyn gave a chuckle as well. "My Temper? Gods be good, you nearly killed poor Littlefinger yesterday, twice might I add."

"He still loves you." Eddard spoke seriously.

"Does he? I have a feeling he may have eyes for our darling daughter." Catelyn spoke with a raised brow.

"I will skin him alive if I catch him staring at our daughter." Eddard shook his head and then reached forward and took Catelyn in his arms for a hug. When he withdrew himself he looked at his wife once last time. "Off with you." 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The Hand's Tournament was to start shortly and Lyiana stood in her chamber in a brilliant blood red dress. Her mother would have never let her leave the room if she saw her in this dress. It had a high collar yes, but the sleeves were cut at her shoulders showing her arms at a length no gloves would cover. The fabric was embroidered with gold thread that weaved its way from chin to feet. It held gold clasps like that of most men's robes.

"There Milady." Serena spoke as she finished with Lyiana's hair. Her curls had been pinned in the space between her neck and shoulder. Tendrils of darkness fell loose and laid upon her chest. "You are as beautiful as a goddess."

A knock came on the door and a woman stepped into the chamber. "Lady Lyiana. Lord Baelish asks for the pleasure of escorting you to your father's tournament?"

"Tell Lord Baelish I would be honored, and will only be a moment." Lyiana spoke with a smile.

"Milady…" Serena began.

"It will be alright Serena." Said Lyiana as she made her way towards the door, the heels of her boots clicking with each step and her skirt just kissing the floor. When Lyiana emerged outside of her room she saw Petyr standing at the hall railing looking out over the ocean.

"Lord Baelish." Lyiana greeted as she came to a stop next to Petyr. She eyed him closely, noticing the stubble on the sides of his face and how the brown of his robe held flecks of gold. He was a handsome man, younger than he looked and she was sure the lines on his forehead and at his eyes were caused by the many years of being in the Capital. Fake smiles and too much sun.

Petyr turned and looked upon Lyiana, the lust overcoming his sight for but a second before he placed a smile on his face. "Lady Lyiana, a vision as always."

"I am glad to see both the Small Council and your...other endeavours could do without you for a time." Said Lyiana as her eyes fell to the pin that sat at the center of Petyr's collar bone.

"No gloves today My Lady?" Petyr spoke as he held his arm out for Lyiana to take.

"I figured the boils were healed, and my skin deserved some sun." Lyiana said with a laugh as she placed her arm in Petyr's. She saw him smirk out of the corner of her eye as he attempted to not laugh at her poor joke.

Lord Baelish then led her through the halls and towards the tournament grounds. As they walked both Lyiana and Petyr's servants followed twenty paces behind. "So tell me, how does a beauty such as yours keep hidden away in the north for so long. I have heard that your mother and father have turned away many suitors."

"Perhaps my parents wanted to lock me away for all eternity. If the rumors are true about me then perhaps I cannot bear any children." Lyiana said with a chuckle. She turned her head to look at Petyr. "Or perhaps I want to marry for love."

"A most noble dream." Petyr smirked as he spoke this and gave a small laugh.

"You laugh at me My Lord. Love is a noble cause not a dream." Lyiana spoke.

"Maybe in the North my dear, but here, love will get you nowhere. Love has no power here." Petyr said this as he came to a halt, causing Lyiana to stop her steps.

Looking to Petyr, Lyiana smiled brightly. "Lord Baelish. Love is power." Lyiana then let go of Petyr's arm and continued to walk towards the royal stands of the tournament. Petyr in three hurried steps caught up to Lyiana and walked by her side.

As the two came to the front of the stands their servants headed off to another part of the stadium and Lyiana and Petyr caught Sansa staring at Joffrey, and Joffrey staring anywhere but Sansa. "Lover's quarrel?" Petyr questioned.

"I'm sorry. Do I…?" Sansa began as she looked between Petyr and her sister Lyiana.

"Sansa dear, this is Lord Baelish. He's known…" The Septa began.

Petyr however interrupted. "An old friend of the family." He helped Lyiana to sit next to her sister and proceeded to sit next to her. "I've known your mother a long long time."

"Why do they call you Littlefinger?" Arya questioned as she peeked around Sansa.

"Arya!" Lyiana spoke deeply, as she glared at her sister.

"No, it's quite all right." Petyr began as he smiled to Lyiana and looked across to Arya. "When I was a child I was very small and I come from a little spit of land called The Fingers, so you see, it's an exceedingly clever nickname."

King Robert shouted behind them to get the joust started. Lyiana watched as Knight in shiny armor rode forward.

"God's who is that?" Sansa questioned and all eyes turned to look upon the tower knight in dark armor that rode towards them on his horse..

"Ser Gregor Clegane. They call him the Mountain. The Hound's older brother." Spoke Petyr.

Everyone turned to look at the man known as The Hound was was stood behind them, and next to the King. He was a large man, his face half scared and his hair thinned. "And his opponent?" Lyiana questioned as she looked the Knight in silver armor.

"Ser Hugh of the Vale. He was Jon Arryn's squire. Look how far he's come." Petyr answered.

The two men then rode off, standing at separate ends of track. Each was given their weapon and shield from the men who stood off to the sides, and the two Knight's quickly situated themselves as they waited for the horn to blow. When the sound did fill the air, the two men kicked their horses and took off towards one another. The first round neither knocked the other off, but at the second go around, Ser Gregor Clegane stuck his opponent in the throat, his lance shattering into a million pieces.

As the Knight fell to the ground you could see the wood sticking from his throat and the blood spewing its way from his open wound. Lyiana heard Sansa and many other woman scream and gasp as they watched poor Ser Hugh bleed out. Diverting her gaze, Lyiana looked to her side and focused her sights on Lord Baelish's Mockingbird pin. Knowing that she could save the man's life but at the risk of her secret being revealed, she had to find something else to focus on. Lyiana reminded herself that people died every day, but for some reason that did not seem to help.

"Not what you were expecting?" Lord Baelish questioned as he leaned down to whisper to Lyiana, his lips only a few inches from her ear.

Keeping her gaze set on the pin, Lyiana felt herself shiver as she felt Petyr's warm breath on her ear. "Has anyone ever told you the story of the Mountain and the Hound?" Asked Petyr as he leaned in a little closer, his shoulder brushing her own.

Lifting her chin, Lyiana looked to Petyr who was now staring past her to where the man in question was stood. Looking back in front of her Lyiana felt Petyr's warm breath at her ear once more. "Lovely little tale of brotherly love. The Hound was just a pup, six years old maybe. Gregor a few years older, already a big lad, already getting a bit of a reputation. Some lucky boys just born with a talent for violence."

Lyiana felt herself shiver once more, and she could not be certain if it was from Petyr or the sense of dread she felt wash over her.

"One evening Gregor found his little brother playing with a toy by the fire, Gregor's toy, a wooden knight." Petyr continued. "He never said a word, he just grabbed his brother by the scruff of his neck and shoved his face into the burning coals. Held him there while the boy screamed, while his face melted." Pulling back slightly Petyr looked at Lyiana and watched her as she turned to meet his gaze. "There aren't very many people that know that story."

"We won't tell anyone." Sansa spoke quickly.

"No, please don't. If the Hound so much as heard you mention it, I'm afraid all the knights in King's Landing would not be able to save you." Said Petyr.

Lyiana stood from her spot, and Petyr quickly followed suit. "Excuse me, Lord Baelish, sisters, Septa, but I believe I have had enough of the festivities for today."

"Lyiana dear, let me walk you back to the Castle." The Septa spoke as she made to stand, however Petyr put out his hand to stop her.

"Allow me to walk with Lady Lyiana, I will make sure she makes it back safely." Said Petyr as he looked to the Septa with a smirk on his face.

"I will be quite alright to walk on my own, there is no need for anyone else to miss the tournament." Lyiana spoke as she made to move past Petyr, but his hand on her forearm stopped her.

Petyr leaned in close so that only Lyiana would hear as the roar of the crowd took over for the next contestants. "I insist."

Nodding Lyiana allowed Petyr to take her hand and he helped her off the stands and the two headed back towards the Castle their servants oblivious to the fact they had left the grounds. "I would feel safer if you carried that dagger of yours with you." Petyr spoke after a few minute of walking in silence.

"Dagger?" Lyiana questioned as she kept her gaze straight forward.

"Yes, that fine piece of steel you carried with you the last time we talked." Petyr's lips curled as he spoke. "I suppose you forgot you had it on you when you so happened to see your father leaving the Castle. What luck that you happened to be out and well guarded that morning."

"It is not proper for a lady to carry a weapon on her hip." Lyiana spoke with a straight face as she stopped walking causing Petyr to stop as well a step ahead of her.

Turning around Petyr looked at Lyiana and folded his hands behind his back. "I seem to think Lady Lyiana, I believe you to be anything but a proper lady."

"Lord Baelish!" Lyiana spoke with a slightly raised voice, trying to make herself sound as though she was offended, however the smile on her face gave her away.

Putting up his hands in surrender Petyr smiled as he looked at Lyiana. "I only worry for your safety My Lady." Petyr took a step closer so that he was only inches from Lyiana. "Your father is delving into dangerous things, things which could upset certain people and bring you great harm." He whispered.

"Careful Lord Baelish, people might start to think you care." Said Lyiana as she gave a slight smirk.

"We all care about something, we all want something. You would do best to remember that everyone here is a liar, and will do whatever, and whomever it takes to achieve that." Said Petyr as he reached his hand up to touch a piece of Lyiana's hair that sat against her chest.

"And what is it that you want Lord Baelish?" Lyiana questioned.

"Lord Baelish." Came the voice of Lord Varys. Petyr quickly dropped his hand from Lyiana and stepped back.

Varys walked across the gravel towards them. When he came to a stop next to them he looked from Petyr to Lyiana and crossed his arms in front of himself, tucking each hand inside the sleeves of his yellow tunic. "Lady Lyiana, it is a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Lord Varys, the pleasure is all mine." Lyiana said with a smile.

"Littlefinger, I am surprised you are not at the King's Hand Tournament." Spoke Varys as he looked Petyr.

Petyr was about to speak before Lyiana reached out for Petyr's arm. "I am ashamed to say I couldn't stand the blood. I asked Lord Baelish to escort me back to the Castle, I felt faint and now wish to rest. It was a pleasure Lord Varys." Lyiana said before leading Petyr away and down the path.

"Full of surprises you are My Lady." Petyr said as he reached across himself to pat Lyiana's hand which lay on his arm.

"Whatever do you speak of?" Said Lyiana as she stared straight ahead. The two continued to walk side by side as they entered the gardens that lay before the Castle.

"I warned your father and now I warn you. You will learn very quickly here that nobody is to be trusted, and every set of eyes is watching you." Spoke Petyr. "Over there the little girl standing by the tree, she is one of Varys's birds."

Lyiana looked to the child he spoke of, a young girl in rags tucked behind a tree trunk watching the two of them intently. "And you, how many eyes do you have watching in the shadows."

"More than enough." Said Petyr. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

It had been nearly two weeks since the Hand's Tournament, and Lyiana was sure she had seen every part of the Castle. She tired of small talk and sewing very quickly, so as she dressed today she prayed that something could brighten her days.

Serena had dressed Lyiana in a nice but simple red dress. There was little detail to it, but Lyiana thought it looked beautiful, and her hair was only tied back on the sides, leaving the rest to lay across her shoulders and back.

"Lady Lyiana?" Came a voice from the doorway. Tumring around Lyiana saw a young handmaiden standing at the door. "The Queen has asked for you to walk with her. Lyiana soon found herself arm in arm with the Queen. Her Royal Guard walking around them, keeping them safe from harm as they traveled within the stone walls of the Castle.

"I still don't understand how your parents were able to keep the suitors away from you for so long? Had you lived here you would have been betrothed before you even bled." Cersei spoke as she dragged Lyiana along the stone floors.

"I was a sickly child, I do not think my parents had high hopes to marry me off." Lyiana spoke remembering her cover story well.

Cersei just smirked and lowered her head slightly. "Yes, but now, you are a beautiful young woman, and it is time for you to do your duty. We must marry you off so you may have lots of children for some Lord, hopefully one with a big cock."

"My Queen!" Lyiana gasp as he eyes grew wide. "I…"

"I've seen how the men in the Castle look at you. You have a power over them, you need to realize that with that power you can accomplish a great many things." Said Cersei as she reached over and patted Lyiana's arm. "Tell me little dove, has anyone caught your eye."

"I've only been in the capital a short time, and I have rarely left the grounds." Spoke Lyiana.

Cersei gave a light laugh. "Yes, I guess the pickings at the moment are not the best. The King's name day is approaching soon, perhaps we will find a match for you there."

"Perhaps love is not in the stars for me." Lyiana spoke as she tried to get Cersei off of the topic at hand.

"Oh, who said anything about love my dear." Cersei said this with a laugh. It was at this point that the two woman had neared the doors to the King's hall. Two of the guards moved forward to open the grand doors, revealing a large group of people inside.

Cersei released Lyiana from her arm and moved across the hall to sit at her husband's side. The King himself sat in the Iron Throne overlooking his people as they lined up to have their chance to talk to the King.

Lyiana saw her father as he stood with the rest of the small council to the left of the King. Moving along the side of the room Lyiana made her way towards the balcony and came to stand behind the railing, so she could see the entire room.

"Why do you spend so much time with Littlefinger?" Came the voice of Arya from behind Lyiana. Turning around she saw her younger sister standing there, in a dirty tunic and trousers.

"His name is Lord Baelish." Lyiana spoke with a chuckle. "I thought you had a dancing lesson this morning?"

"But everyone calls him Littlefinger." Arya spoke as she leaned on one foot to look around Lyiana and towards where the small council was stood.

Turning around Lyiana followed her gaze to where Petyr was stood staring out at the crowd before him.

"You never answered my question, why do you spend so much time with him?" Questioned Arya again.

Lyiana looked back to her sister and thought the question over, really she hardly knew the man known as Petyr Baelish. All she knew was that she was tied to him, in some form, in some way. "I don't know…" She whispered. "Now run along you are going to be late for your lesson."

Arya left after that and Lyiana went back to watching the King listen to his people. The line never seemed to end and Lyiana found her attention beginning to wander. Looking around the room Lyiana found her eyes connect with that of Lord Baelish. She felt a shiver makes it's way down her spine as his lips curved upwards into a smirk. Lyiana gave a short quick smile in response, then watched as Petyr turned and disappeared out a back door.

Lyiana turned and headed out of the hall as well. Weaving her way through the people she finally made it out of the hall and she began her way through the many corridors of the Castle. After a few minutes she began to have the sense that she was being followed, however every time she turned to look, there would be no one there.

Without knowing it she had ventured into a section of the Castle that she had yet to explore, and not a soul was in sight. Moving quickly around a corner Lyiana felt herself hit something solid, and a hand reach around to cover her mouth.

She began to struggle until she heard a familiar voice in her ear. "Easy My Lady." Spoke Petyr as he released Lyiana from his grip. "I am sorry if I frightened you."

"Lord Baelish I…" Lyiana began but she was not quite sure what to say. His presence had thrown her off balance and she was unable to make her mouth work to form words.

"I have a gift for you." Petyr whispered as he reached forward and pushed a tendril of hair out of Lyiana's face.

"A gift? Lord Baelish, I have done nothing to deserve such a thing." Lyiana spoke with a hushed breath.

Petyr smiled. "I have it hidden away, a secret for just the two of us. Come see me tonight at my brothel"

"Your brothel? Lord Baelish, do you think me to be one of your whores." Lyiana spoke, taking a step back and away from Petyr, not understanding his secrecy.

"You could never be a painted whore." Said Petyr as he stepped forward, nearing himself to her once again. "You are the daughter of Catelyn Tully. You are the daughter of Eddard Stark. If that means anything it's that trouble will find you." As Petyr said this he moved so that he was only inches from Lyiana and kept his voice low and hushed.

"Do you remember the way we took the day?" Petyr questioned. Lyiana nodded her head in response but said no words. "Good, I will have someone waiting for you near the INN we passed. They will make sure you make it to me safely. Keep yourself hidden and don't come till dark." Petyr then stepped back and walked around Lyiana, leaving her in the quiet hall.

As Petyr's footsteps faded away, soon all Lyiana could hear was the sound of her deep breaths. Looking down to her hands she found her fingers to be shaking and quickly clenched them into the skirt of her dress. She could smell him in the hall, the minty smell that seemed to follow him everywhere he went. Lyiana found herself thinking of him any time she smelled it.

The rest of the day passed in a blur for Petyr, balancing the King's books and his own was quite a daunting task these days. However it did always bring a smile to his face when he saw his positives, and the Kingdoms negatives. The King seemed to always want to spend the gold but never to earn it.

When he raised his head from his books he found the sun had gone down and darkness had fallen. He began to pay attention to the world around him once more and found himself smirking as he heard the moans from the rooms around him. Each moan was money in his pocket.

Standing from his chair he rolled his shoulders and moved to the front of his desk. His dark, open robes moved in the light breeze that came through the open windows. He had long since undone the clasps when the heat of the day settled in on his office.

Moving to stand at the closest window Petyr looked down on the men and women that stumbled around outside of his establishment. The stench of wine and bile filled his nostrils as he breathed. Bringing his hands together Petyr used his right hand to play with the ring on his left. Twirling it around, Petyr watched the world of desire play out in front of his eyes as a man in the streets pushed a half covered whore against the stone walls before kissing her.

"Milord." Came a voice from behind him. Petyr turned around to see a paid sellsword at his door. "I have done as you requested." The man spoke as he entered the room with a cloaked figure behind him.

"I trust that you didn't encounter any problems? Petyr spoke as he looked to the figure whose head was hung low and arms were folded in on themselves.

"No problems Milord. I believe you owe me something." The sellsword spoke as he stepped towards Petyr.

Petyr moved toward his desk and picked up a small cloth bag. "Yes, you can count it if you wish." Said Petyr with a laugh as he threw the bag towards the man.

"Seems a lot of money for escorting a whore." The sellsword chuckled as he weighed the bag in his hand. "Must be good, perhaps when you're done with her…"

"Get out!" Petyr spoke deeply and with purpose.

The sellsword just smirked and gave a small bow before leaving the room, shutting the door behind him as he went. Once the two were alone a hand emerged from under the cloak and undid the clasp at its throat. "I thought I told you I wasn't one of your whores." Came Lyiana's voice as the cloak fell to the floor at her feet.

"It was safer than saying who you really were. Besides, I would have had to pay him twice as much then." Petyr said with a laugh. He watched as Lyiana stepped over her cloak and moved towards where he stood at his desk. "I didn't think you would come."

"I didn't think I would either." Lyiana spoke as she came to a stop in front of Petyr, it was then she noticed his state of undress and felt the redness seep into her cheeks before quickly turning to look away from him. "Lord Baelish…"

Petyr grabbed her arm and forced her to turn back around. "Petyr." He spoke as his eyes met hers.

"Petyr." Lyiana whispered as she tried his name on her lips. The two stared at each other for a moment longer before Lyiana realized his hand was still on her arm, and the situation that she was in. "Lord Baelish." Lyiana spoke as she took a step back and pulled her arm away from his grip. "It is late, and I do not want to be found missing from my room."

"Yes, we can't have that." Petyr said. Moving around his desk Petyr opened one of the drawers and pulled out a large bundle of cloth. Setting it down on his desk he began to unwrap the cloth.

Lyiana watched as Petyr produced a set of leather straps and a small sheathed dagger. Taking it in his hands Petyr removed the blade from its covering and held it out to Lyiana. The blade was no wider than her finger and just longer than a quill. Looking down at the blade Lyiana noticed how it had a ripple effect to the steel just like her father's greatsword. "That's Valyrian steel!"

"Yes, it is." Petyr spoke as he motioned for Lyiana to take the blade. "I acquired this blade many years ago, from a man who is long since dead."

Holding the blade in her hand Lyiana then noticed the grip and pommel. The grip itself was made of a dark green stone Lyiana did not recognize and the pommel was triangle made of what appeared to be black glass. "Why are you showing me this?" Questioned Lyiana as she tore her eyes away from the blade.

"That is Dragons Glass, in all my years I have never seen anything quite like this dagger." Petyr placed his hand out in front of him and Lyiana responded by laying the blade carefully on his palm. "As for why I am showing it to you, that is because it is my gift to you."

Lyiana felt her heart skip a beat. "I cannot accept this."

"Of course you can." Petyr spoke as he slid the blade into its sheath. "Come sit." Said Petyr as he motioned for Lyiana to sit in his chair. Lyiana still not believing Petyr's generosity complied without words and moved past him to sit in the chair.

Once she was seated Petyr took the straps of leather that were to be found now, attached to the sheath and knelt down on one knee. With his left hand he reached down and slid his hand underneath Lyiana's dress. She felt the coolness of his skin against her bare leg, and felt herself shudder. "Petyr." She spoke with hushed breath.

Petyr only looked up at her with a smirk on his lips as he slid her skirts up her leg slowly. His hand brushing lightly over her skin as he went. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Lyiana's hands gripping the wooden arms of his chair tightly.

Once her skirts were up past her right knee Petyr laid the cloth as so it would not tumble down. His fingers then moved to make quick work of the leather straps attached to the sheath and made to quickly wrap them around Lyiana's lower leg. Buckling them securely as to make sure they did not slip, he gave the sheath a quick tug to check its security, and when it did not fall he looked back up to Lyiana.

Her skin was on fire. She felt as though she had walked into the flames and that she would never be cool again, and she felt a heat between her legs she had never experienced before. As he met her gaze she saw surprise in his eyes, but only for a second before he masked it.

Neither said a word as he stood up from the ground and offered his hand for Lyiana to take. Reaching her hand out she let her fingers slide against Petyr's palm before he secured her in his grip and helped her from the chair. As she stood her skirts slid down her legs and came to rest just above the floor, covering the steel that now lay against her leg.

"You need to stay safe my dear." Petyr spoke as he released her hand and moved to place the both of his behind his back.

"I was always safe. I have other ways to protect myself." Said Lyiana.

"Well, now you have one mo…" Petyr's words were cut short as a knock came on his door. Quickly Petyr grabbed Lyiana and spun her around so that her back was against his chest. Placing a hand in her hair he pushed it forward and and placed his lips just a fraction above her neck. He could feel the heat of his breath bouncing off her skin.

"Lord Baelish…" One of Petyr's whore's spoke as she entered the room. "I…" She began as she saw Petyr with his back to her, his lips to a woman. "I am sorry to interrupt Milord, I just wanted to inform you that your shipment shall be arriving at first light."

"Thank you, Miranda. Now out." Petyr spoke. He turned his head to look at the woman and as he did so ran a finger down Lyiana's arm. "Lock the door as you leave, I don't want any interruptions tonight."

"Yes, Milord." The woman spoke and then proceeded to leave the room, locking the door as she left.

Once Petyr was sure they were alone once more he pulled himself away from Lyiana. Turning to look at Petyr, Lyiana spoke. "I should be getting back to the Castle." Petyr only nodded his head and moved across the room to retrieve Lyiana's cloak from the floor.

"I have someone waiting outside to take you back." Said Petyr as he held open the cloak for Lyiana. "I hope you will wear my gift, and of course tell no one of it."

Lyiana smiled as she moved across the room to stand in front of Petyr. "You know I should be offended, bringing me to a whore house, gifting me with a blade" She said this as she turned her back to Petyr so he could place her cloak on her back, once it was on her shoulders she turned back around to look at the Master of Coin. "But I was never one for jewels and silk." 


	8. Chapter 8

I am so sorry to everyone that I missed my normal upload date. I left town for a couple of days for a holiday and vowed to my fiance that I would not bring my computer with as we were spending time with family. Thankfully to make up for it this chapter is longer than the others I have posted previously. Anyways I hope you enjoy and thanks again to everyone for all of the follows and favorites. Every time I see a new sub I always get a smile on my face.

Chapter Eight

Petyr is stood in the throne room holding his ledger, staring at the Iron Throne. Thinking back to the events of a few nights prior where he had Lyiana swept away from the Castle and brought to him. She had come to trust him so easily, he had thought that the sickly girl from the North would have meant nothing to him. The moment he had laid eyes on her however he knew she would be important. The twin sister of Robb Stark, the eldest daughter of Catelyn Tully and Eddard Stark, the girl that was known to all as something that she did not appear to be.

"The first to arrive and the last to leave. I admire your industry." Came the voice of Varys from behind Petyr.

Turning around Petyr meet the eyes of his Small Council comrade. "You do move quietly."

"We all have our qualities." Varys spoke.

Petyr let a smirk fall on his lips as he looked Varys over. "You look a bit lonely today. You should pay a visit to my brothel this evening. First boy is on the house."

"I think you're mistaking business with pleasure." Spoke Varys simply as he folded his arms in front of himself, tucking each hand into his robes.

"Am I? All those birds that whisper in your ear...such pretty little things. Thrust me, we accommodate all inclinations." Said Petyr as he put his book to his chest and wrapped both arms around it.

Varys only smiled. "Oh I'm sure. Lord Redwyne likes his boys very young, I hear."

"I'm a purveyor of beauty and discretions, both equally important." Spoke Petyr.

"Beauty yes, I hear you have been spending plenty of time with the eldest Stark girl." Said Varys slyly and with a hint of humor in his voice.

Petyr kept his face neutral and stared straight ahead at Varys. "Tell me. Does someone, somewhere, keep your balls in a little box? I've often wondered."

"Do you know, I have no idea where they are, and we had been so close. But enough about me. How have you been since we last saw each other?" Questioned Varys noticing the change in subject.

"Since you last saw me or since I last saw you?" Petyr questioned as he dropped one arm to his side, trying to will his muscles to relax.

"Now the last time I saw you, you were talking with Lyiana Stark, in a dark hall away from prying eyes." Spoke Varys quietly as stepped closer to Petyr, the heavy fabric of his robes swishing as he moved.

Petyr took a step forward closing the small gap between himself and Varys. "Saw me with your own eyes?

"Eyes I own." Varys said simply.

"You know something? I do believe that I have seen you even more recently than you have seen me." Whispered Petyr as he leaned in towards Varys.

"Have you?" Questioned Varys.

Petyr pulled back and stood straight. "Yes. Earlier today, I distinctly recall seeing you talking to Lord Stark in his chambers." Narrowing his eyes to the bald man, Petyr waited for his answer.

"Was that you under bed?" Said Varys with a chuckle.

Some time later outside Lyiana knelt at the stump of the Weirwood Tree. Eyes closed she concentrated, trying to see something...anything. She had not had a vision since her mother had come to town. No matter how much time she had spent praying to the old gods, it seemed they had little power here. "Milady, it is almost dinner, and your father ordered me to have you back on time." Serena spoke bring Lyiana out of her prayers.

Standing Lyiana brushed off her skirts and felt the dagger on her leg as she did so. Giving a slight smile at her secret she moved across the gravel towards her handmaiden.

Once they had made it back to the Castle Lyiana found Jory waiting for her outside of the tower of the Hand. "Lady Lyiana, you must come with me right away."

"What is going on? Where is my father?" Questioned Lyiana as she looked around the room and notice more of Winterfell's guards around the room. "Jory! Where is my father!"

"Lady Lyiana, your father wants you to remain in your room until he returns." The man spoke as he stood ready for action.

"Jory, I have known you my entire life, tell me what is going on." Lyiana commanded as she stood straighter and pointed her chin straight.

"Milady, your father has stepped down as Hand of the King. Now you will be escorted back to your room, where you will await your father's return." Jory spoke loudly. Lyiana felt herself shrink at the tone and volume of his voice.

Doing as she was told, Lyiana and Serena were back locked in Lyiana's bedroom awaiting her father's return. When she was finally allowed to leave her room it was to go to her father's chambers so she could see the damage that Jaime Lannister had inflicted upon him. "Everyone out!" Lyiana commanded once she had seen her father's injury.

Once everyone was out of the room Lyiana rushed quickly to the side of the bed and looked down the Eddard's leg. Lyiana placed her hands out in front of her and over her father's leg. "No Lyiana, don't."

"But father." Lyiana spoke as she looked to her father quizzically not understanding why he would not accept her help.

"How would I explain it. Everyone know's I have been injured, if it was healed people would have questions and I would have no answers to give them." Eddard spoke sadly.

"But…" Lyiana began in protest.

"No, my word is final. Now go back to your room and do not go anywhere without a guard." Eddard commanded his daughter.

Lyiana forced the tears to not fall from her eyes, but the pools of moisture were collecting quickly. Standing, Lyiana fled the room rushing through the door and past both her guard and handmaiden. Rushing through the corridor Lyiana made her way toward the garden and stopped when she got to the main center. Her eyes darted around for someone, anyone that looked like they belonged to Lord Baelish. Closing her eyes Lyiana prayed to her gods and when she opened them she locked eyes with a Septa who was sat reading a book on a bench.

Looking behind her Lyiana saw both her guard and handmaiden closing in on her. Moving forward Lyiana came to stand in front of the Septa. "I need to speak with him, tonight." Lyiana said harshly, before looking behind her to see Serena approaching her.

"Lyiana what are you doing? Come we must get you back to your room." Serena spoke.

"Milady." Her guard spoke as he too came to rest at her side. Lyiana only nodded in response and allowed her companions to walk her back towards the entrance of the Castle. Before entering the stone walls, Lyiana looked back to the gardens and saw the Septa gone. Once safely back in her room, Lyiana sent Serena away and began to pace back and forth as she thought about her father.

The sun and long since set and Lyiana found herself just standing, staring at the cold stone of the wall. In the quiet of the night Lyiana heard a thud outside of her door, and then another. Realizing quickly that it was the sound of her guards hitting the ground, Lyiana quickly reached down to her calf and pulled her dress up revealing the dagger she had received from Petyr. Pulling it from its sheath Lyiana held the blade in front of her as her door began to open.

"Lady Lyiana." Came a male voice as the door opened fully. "I am here to escort you to him." A man in simple, dark leather armor spoke quietly from his spot in the doorway.

Lyiana kept her blade out in front of her as she looked at the man. "How do I know he sent you?"

"He said 'to put his gift to you away and hurry before the guards wake.'" Spoke the man.

Nodding Lyiana placed the blade back in it's home. Grabbing her heavy cloak she quickly placed it over her shoulders, throwing the hood over her head and followed the man out of the room, stepping over the unconscious guards as she went.

The two headed quickly out of the Castle and into the streets that led to Lord Baelish's brothel. When they arrived, Lyiana's ears were filled with the sound of moans and screams. The man who had brought her ushered her up the stairs and towards the doors that led to Petyr's office and private quarters.

Once Lyiana entered the room she slammed the doors shut behind her and locked them. Quickly she shed herself of her cloak and turned to see Petyr sat at his desk, hands out stretched in front of him folded together against the hardwood. "You were suppose to protect him!" Lyiana shouted as she stomped towards the desk, her deep purple dress flapping around her wildly. "You were suppose to keep him safe!"

"He is safe. In his bed, in his room sleeping, which is exactly where you should be." Petyr spoke as he stood from his desk.

"He was with you when he was attacked." Lyiana spoke coldly. "And you ran away. You left him." She could feel the tears starting to form in her eyes.

Petyr moved quickly around his desk and came to stand next to Lyiana. "What did you want me to do. Stay and let the Kingslayer poke me with his sword. That is one battle I will not win."

"You left him! You should have stayed to fight!" Shouted Lyiana coldly as she threw her hand up to strike Petyr. However he was quicker and grabbed her wrist in his hand stopping her before she could make contact.

"I learned very quickly in life, I can never win, not that way. That's their game, their rules. I'm not going to fight them, I'm going to fuck them. That's what I know, that's what I am, and only by admitting what we are can we get what we want." Petyr spat.

"And what is it you want Lord Baelish…" Lyiana's question was interrupted however when a bang came on Petyr's door. Then the pounding started.

"Where is he?" Came the yell of a man from outside the room.

Turning Lyiana and Petyr watched as the doors to his room splintered across the room as a boot appeared from the doorway. Soon after a woman was thrown through to the floor in the middle of Baelish's office.

Her naked body was covered in blood and cuts. Lyiana forgetting her argument with Petyr pulled her hand away from his now slack grip and rushed across the room to the woman, grabbing her cloak from the floor as she went. As she slid to the floor next to the battered woman she wrapped her cloak around her tightly.

"There he is!" Came a man's loud booming voice. "Your whore attacked me!"

"I am terribly sorry Ser…" Petyr began, but stopped his speech as he noticed the bloody dagger in the man's grip.

"Terribly sorry Ser." The man spoke mocking Petyr. Looking toward where Lyiana and the woman were he spit at them. "Terribly sorry won't stop my dick from bleeding now will it."

Petyr looked from the man to the doorway. "Oh your guards won't be helping you tonight." The man said with a laugh just as a group of woman came rushing into the room.

"Ladies get them out of here." Petyr spoke to the whores. The women rushed into the room and quickly helped the injured woman up and towards the exit. One of the women helped Lyiana to her feet and began to guide her out of the room. When Lyiana made it to the doorway, she paused and looked back to see the crazed man nearing on Petyr.

"Go, get everyone into a room and lock the doors. Do not come out until someone comes for you." Lyiana spoke and ushered the women out of the room and down the hall. Reaching down Lyiana lifted her skirts and pulled the dagger from its sheath and slowly began to make her way towards the man whose back was to her.

As she neared him she could smell the ale coming off him, he had drank so much he was sweating it through his pores.

Petyr noticed Lyiana moving quietly towards his intended attacker, and saw her blade in hand. However the man in front of him noticed that Petyr's eyes were no longer on him and swiftly turned around and slammed his blade forward. Petyr could hear the blade enter Lyiana, and he felt as though he would throw up. The sound of the blade leaving her almost made his knees give out. "No." He whispered, watching as the man turned around to look at him again.

The man did not make it far. Petyr watched as Lyiana's hand plunged her dagger into the man's neck. Pulling it out, the man's blood squirted across the room and he swiftly fell to the floor choking on his own blood as he hit the stone. Looking at Lyiana, Petyr saw the bleeding knife wound in her stomach and quickly moved forward to catch her as she began to fall. Her dagger fell from her fingers and clanked quietly on the floor.

"Lyiana…" Petyr whispered as he cradled her head in his lap. He looked to the wound and then up to meet Lyiana's eyes. It was then that he noticed the smile on her lips and the twinkle that had not left her piercing eyes.

"Who knew getting stabbed would hurt so much." Reaching to Petyr's arm Lyiana rested her hand on his bicep and gave it a light squeeze. "It's going to be fine." She whispered, and then diverted her gaze to her stomach.

Petyr's eyes followed and he watched the torn flesh of her stomach begin to stitch itself back together again, until the only trace of her injury was the now drying blood and ripped fabric of her dress.

"Perhaps, you could help me to your quarters, before someone sees." Lyiana whispered, as she attempted to bring Petyr out of his shock.

Nodding Petyr helped Lyiana to her feet and swiftly moved her across the room and towards the door that led to his personal quarters. Once she was inside Petyr stood in the doorway watching her. "Will you be alright?"

"I will be fine, get your guards and your affairs in order. I will be here." Lyiana spoke as she watched Petyr's large eyes. She saw the shock that was held in them, although she probably looked the same to him. She had never been stabbed before, and she didn't want to voice out loud yet just how scary that had been. "I'm not going to disappear, go now before others seek answers I do not wish to give."

Bowing his head Petyr left the room and swiftly shut and locked the door behind him. Moving across the room Petyr came to rest next to the dead man's body. Reaching to his side Petyr pulled his dagger out from its sheath and moved to place it against the wound Lyiana's smaller blade had done. He pushed the steel along the ripped flesh so that his own dagger covered the wound Lyiana's blade had caused, covering up any indication that the smaller blade had done the killing blow. Petyr then looked to the man's blade which was still covered in Lyiana's blood and swiftly pried it from his fingers and slammed it into the man's stomach. He did not pull the blade out but instead left it in the man. Petyr then looked beside him, to where the blade he had given to Lyiana sat on the floor, reaching for it he held it in his left while he held his own in his right.

Standing from the floor Petyr moved across the room and unlocked the door to his room. He paused for only a second to look to Lyiana who was stood near his bed, before moving to his wash bowl and placing both the daggers against the hard wood counter.

Without looking back at her he left the room again, and Lyiana could hear the lock sliding into place as he left. When she was alone again she looked around the room, a room she was sure very few had stepped foot in.

It was simple, but was comprised of high quality fabrics and woods. There were no nicknacks on the walls or on top of the counters. Only the things one needed were stationed in this room. His bed was the centerpiece of the room, it was made from a deep dark coloured wood and had a thick feather mattress. Lyiana guessed that Petyr did very little sleeping, this was a whore house after all.

Lyiana felt her skin crawl as she thought about the woman. The woman that she could hear moaning through the walls. She knew men had needs, and that as long as you have a bit of coin in your pocket that need was easily sought to. Lyiana had heard many things over the years, from many people. Telling her that she was to be a wife and serve her husband, that the pleasure she got from a man was like nothing she had ever experienced before.

The events of the night hit her then. She had never killed before...she had killed a man tonight. Looking down at her hands she saw the blood on them, a mixture of her's and some unnamed man. It was then that her fingers began to tremble like a leaf on her family's Weirwood tree fluttered in the wind.

She felt the moisture on her cheeks before she even realized she was crying. Moving across the room she caught her reflection in a mirror. Her once nice dress was ripped and stained with blood, she was not sure whose it was. It didn't matter, Lyiana clawed at the fabric of her dress, tearing it to pieces. By the time she was done she was bare but the blood was still on her hands. Collapsing to the floor Lyiana let herself sob.

Petyr had spent most of the night getting his affairs in order and his story set in stone. By the time he reached the door of his private sleeping quarters the sun had long since set and the moans and screams had died into snores. Unlocking his door he quickly entered his room and shut the door behind him. His room was eerily quiet.

Looking to his bed he found Lyiana passed out her body unclothed, her dress torn to strips, scattered on his floor. Her bloody hands were wrapped around her knees as she held them to her chest. He could see the lines of dried salt water on her cheeks and redness framed her closed eyes.

Stepping across the room Petyr approached his washing bowl and dipped his hands in washing away the small amount of dry blood that he hadn't been able to clean until now. Once his hands were clean he reached to a cloth sat at the side of the bowl. Petyr submerged it into the water and rang the excess out of it, when he brought it back out. He then moved across the floor and sat himself down on the edge of his bed next to Lyiana.

Petyr brought his free hand up and pushed a few strands of hair back and away from her face. The movement caused her to stir, and quickly her eyes flew open and her body went stiff. "My sweet, let's get you cleaned up."

Lyiana's eyes stared into Petyr's for a few moments before her world came rushing back to her. Quickly realizing her state of undress Lyiana pulled her eyes away from Petyr's and quickly moved to sit up, leaning back against his headboard and pulling her legs in as close as possible to herself.

"It is nothing I haven't seen before." Petyr spoke with a smile but did not move to touch her. "We are in a whore house after all."

Lyiana gave a small and shaky nod after a few minutes of silence and held her hands out in front of her slowly. Her digits vibrated as she placed her hands palms up and put her face down in her lap. Petyr said nothing as he scooted closer and moved to run the wet cloth slowly and carefully over her hands. "I killed him…"

Once he was done he threw the cloth to the side of the room and it echoed with a wet slap as it hit the stone. Reaching forward Petyr took both of Lyiana's hands in his own and brought them to his lips. "My sweet, sweet Lyiana." Petyr whispered after giving her hands a soft kiss. "You never were a sickly girl were you...you, were anything but." Whispered Petyr.

Looking up Lyiana met his gaze, and shook her head slowly. "I never get sick, not anymore." Lyiana spoke softly.

"And how did you come about, this gift…" Petyr spoke as he rubbed his thumbs lightly over Lyiana's skin.

After some time Lyiana pulled her hands from Petyr's and moved to pull her hair over her right shoulder. Once her left was uncovered she turned her body so that Petyr could see the wood embedded in her skin.

Petyr looked at the whiteness that lay in stark contrast to her skin. Reaching out Petyr brushed his finger against it, feeling the smoothness of it under his fingertips.

"I went missing as a child, when my mother found me, I was walking from the Weirwood tree at my home. This is the only thing that has never healed. Father believes it to be a piece of the tree, something full of old magic." Lyiana spoke.

"And what do you think it is?" Questioned Petyr as he pulled his hand away and Lyiana turned back around.

"A reminder." Spoke Lyiana as she looked into Petyr's eyes.

Standing from the bed Petyr held his hand out to Lyiana. "Come my sweet."

Lyiana took a moment as she prepared herself to stand. Taking Petyr's hand he helped her to stand. She went slowly making sure that she was steady on her feet. Once she stood she moved her hands to cover herself. Petyr only smirked as he looked her over once more before moving to a dresser

Petyr opened a drawer and pulled out a piece of fabric. Moving back towards Lyiana he let the dark grey fabric unfold in front of him. When he reached her he motioned for Lyiana to turn around, so he could help her dress.

Complying Lyiana let Petyr dress her in the robe. The fabric was soft and warm against her cold flesh. Once she had slipped her arms in the sleeve Petyr allowed her to take over, and she quickly tied the straps together at the side. Once she was sure it was secure, she turned around to face him. "Do you always keep women's clothes in your dresser?"

"This is a brothel, remember." Petyr spoke. He stepped forward and moved his hands to move Lyiana's hair forward to frame her face. "When I take you back to the Castle tomorrow, you will tell them you were kidnapped in the night. When the man dragged you from your room, you saw he had attacked your guards. He knocked you out, and when you came to, you found yourself in an alley as the sun began to rise. You screamed as he attempted to rape you, and my guard found you, killed your attacker with a stab to the neck and stomach." Petyr allowed his fingers to twirl around a strand of Lyiana's hair as he spoke. "He brought you to me, and I brought you safely back to the Castle."

"Is that what happened?." Lyiana spoke as she looked down to stare at Petyr's fingers.

"It is. We are all liars here, you had best learn that, beside we don't need your father beheading me, I quite like my head." Petyr spoke with a light laugh. "As long as I am here, I will protect you."

"I killed a man today." Lyiana spoke as she looked back up.

"And I'm sure he will not be your last." Petyr spoke as he left Lyiana and walked toward where their blades sat. Grabbing Lyiana's blade he walked back towards her with it in hand, the blood on it had long since dried. "You saved my life. You revealed your greatest secret to me. Why?" Petyr held the blade out to Lyiana.

Lyiana took the dagger from Petyr and held it in her hand. "After you, I am sure he would have attacked me too..." Said Lyiana as she looked to the blade. Kneeling down Lyiana picked up a piece of her ruined dress and used it to wipe the blood from the blade as she stood. Looking to Petyr she realized his words were true, she had come to King's Landing for a reason, she was brought here by the old gods for a purpose. She knew death was coming, she had seen the blood drip from her fingers, she had seen the Capital burnt to the ground. Tonight was only the first of many nights to come. "But that was not my greatest secret...would you like to know what is Lord Baelish?"

"More secrets My Lady." Spoke Petyr with a smirk.

"Do you trust me Lord Baelish?" Lyiana spoke as she looked at the blade as it glistened in the candle light.

"I trust no one." Said Petyr.

"You will not die tonight Lord Baelish, I already saw to that." Said Lyiana as she looked to Petyr and smirked. Holding out her free hand, she watched as Petyr slowly and cautiously placed his hand in hers, palm to the ceiling. Lyiana took the blade and placed the tip to the skin of his hand and without looking away from his gaze she ran the sharp steel against his skin.

Petyr winced as his skin was cut open. Looking down to his hand he watched as his blood pooled in his palm.

Removing her hand from underneath Petyr's she placed in above his palm and did not allow her skin to touch his own. Closing her eyes a soft white light grew from in between the two hands and once it faded into nothing she felt herself sway slightly but held herself steady and looked down to Petyr's hand. She allowed her fingers to brush against Petyr's palm as she pulled her hand away, then she ran the cloth she had used against the blade on his skin.

When Lyiana pulled her hand away Petyr brought his hand to his face and inspected the skin of his palm. There was no trace of the cut, just blood remained. Raising his eye sight to Lyiana the edges of his lips turned upwards in a smile. "What a gift you are."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"It was horrible father." Lyiana spoke as she gripped her father's arm. "Had Lord Baelish's guard not heard my screams I...I don't want to think about what might have happened."

"Yes, it seems I owe Lord Baelish a great deal." Eddard spoke as pulled his daughter against his chest and patted her head in comfort.

"You owe me nothing Lord Stark. Knowing your daughter is safe and sound in your company now is more than enough of a reward." Petyr spoke from his place across the room from the Lord of Winterfell.

Once they had finished talking he had finally persuaded her to sleep. Reassuring her he was ever the gentleman and that he would be right outside, at his desk waiting to return her to her father. As soon as first light had dawned Petyr had awoken Lyiana from her short slumber on his bed.

She made it clear to Petyr that she did not like lying to her father, but as Petyr quickly pointed out, she did leave the Castle and make her way to a brothel, and while there she revealed her gifts to a man she barely knew. Surely for doing this she would be shipped back off to the North.

"When the King get's back from his hunt, I will be sure he is made aware of your bravery." Eddard spoke with a low tone to his voice.

"Thank you My Lord." Petyr spoke with a slight bow of his head. "If I may, I have many duties to attend to, and I am sure Lady Lyiana craves the comfort of her own, after such an ordeal."

"Thank you Lord Baelish, for returning me to my father safely." Lyiana spoke as she pulled herself from her father, to look at the Master of Coin. Petyr stretched his arm out to his side and gave Lyiana a bow before turning and leaving the room.

Once Lyiana and Eddard were alone, her father grabbed her by the shoulder, leaned heavily on his cane and turned her to face him. "Were you injured? Did he see?"

Lyiana felt her heart break as she looked into her father's distraught eyes, knowing that she was about to spew lies. "No father. I am fine, and I never came to injury." As the words left her lips they left a sour taste in her mouth. "He does not know."

"I need you to go back to your room, and stay there. Do not come out for anyone but myself." Eddard commanded as he let his daughter go and turned to make his way back to his desk.

"Father please, let me...I cannot stand to see you this way." Said Lyiana as she looked to her father's leg.

Eddard turned his head to look at his daughter with sad eyes. "Lyian…"

"You can use the cane, walk with a limp, no one has to know." Pleaded Lyiana as she stepped toward her father. Eddard made to respond but Lyiana slammed her foot to the ground in protest. "Father! Let me help you!"

Bowing his head, Eddard felt a sadness creep into him. "Lyiana, my dear sweet Lyiana." Eddard spoke and he turned to fully stand facing his eldest daughter. "You have grown, so fast. It feels like only yesterday that you were just a babe, your little feet pattering on the stone floors of Winterfell. You were always getting into trouble, you and your brother. Even before you breathed your first breath." Eddard turned and moved to sit in the chair behind his desk. Once he was seated he looked back to his daughter and gave a sad smile.

"Your brother Robb, he came first, fast and clean. You took till the sun rose in the east the next morn. The Maester told me that if we didn't do something about you, that Catelyn wouldn't survive." Eddard let a smile grace his lips. "Your mother grabbed my hand, and made me swear on my life that if it came between her or you, that I would give you the chance to live. But after you were born and I held you the Maester said you and your mother had been blessed to live. A red star lit the sky that day, old signs of old magic at work."

"Father…" Lyiana began as she felt the tears begin to build in her eyes.

"She was always a stubborn woman, I see where you get it from." Eddard picked up his cane and laid it upon the table top with a soft thud. He let out a deep breath as he placed his elbows atop the wood and threaded his fingers together. "We are no longer in the North. We are in a land where we are not wanted here, we will never be safe here. I should have never brought you or your sisters."

Lyiana could hear the anger in his voice, an anger that was directed to himself. Stepping across the room, Lyiana moved and knelt next to her father's chair and placed her hands on his leg. "I brought myself here, do not blame yourself for that. I was given this gift for a reason, I was not meant to sit idly by and see it go to waste. If I cannot keep my family safe, then what good is it."

"Lyiana…" Eddard began but he was interrupted as his chamber door flew open.

"Lord Stark!" Came the voice of Renly Baratheon. "It's King Robert, he was injured."

Standing quickly both Lyiana and Eddard made their way from the room and towards King Robert's quarters. When they entered the room Lyiana was taken aback by the smell and had to cover her nose with her sleeve.

Lyiana stood at the end of the bed and just stared at King Robert's greying skin, the voices around her were muffled as she listened to each shallow breath the King breathed. She did not notice when everyone around her left the room and it was only herself, her father and the King left.

Looking around the room, Lyiana discovered the doors to be closed and her father standing over his old friend, watching him as he died slowly, painfully. Lyiana moved slowly across the floor, each step she took weighed her down and made the next harder to take. If she did this, if she saved him, there would be no way to cover it up. Everyone else believed the only thing that could be done was to ease his pain and let him sleep. But Lyiana knew there was another way.

When she stopped at her father's side she looked down to Robert and saw him smiling up at her, and she felt her heart break for the man she barely knew.

"Lyiana, you don't have to do this." Eddard whispered as he placed a hand to Lyiana's shoulder.

"What are you going on about." Robert questioned as he looked to his friend.

Saying nothing Lyiana sat down on the edge of the bed and placed her hands over Robert. Closing her eyes she felt the power leave her and seep into the man next to her. As she concentrated she could start to feel the flesh beneath her hands stitching itself back together. She could feel a tugging in her gut and a strain on muscles, till finally everything in her mind went dark.

Eddard now stood in the Hand of the King's room thinking back to what he could have done differently. After Lyiana healed Robert, Eddard had her taken to her room quietly and secretly. Then he explained to Robert what had happened, and what needed to happen now. That he believed Cersei to have been secretly behind Robert's injury and that none of his children were his own. Robert had already taken all the proper precautions, gave Eddard a royal decree that placed him in power until his brother Stannis's coronation, should something happen.

But it had all been too late. Eddard had found out only moment ago that the King had been found in his room dead on his floor, a goblet lay next to him. The wine it once carried was pooled on the floor. Robert's lips were blue and he had bleed from his nose as he laid there and died. Poisoned, he had begged Robert to not confront Cersei till the morning, not until they had created a story to protect Lyiana and her gift she had bestowed on Robert that day.

Now in the dead of night Eddard sent his men about quietly getting ready to sneak his daughters out of the capital and race them back to Winterfell. Eddard knew that even with him sitting himself in the Iron Throne his family would not be safe in the south. He had also sent a messenger off to Stannis to inform him of the details of what had occurred, and that he would back his claim to the Iron Throne when he sailed to the Capital.

Eddard turned as a knock sounded on his door. "Enter." He watched as his door opened and Petyr Baelish entered the room, the door quickly shutting behind him. "Lord Baelish."

"My Lord Protector." Petyr spoke with a smirk as he moved to sit himself down at Eddard's desk.

Following suit Eddard sat in his chair and looked across to Petyr. "The King has no true born sons. Joffrey and Tommen are Jaime Lannister's bastards."

"So now that the King is dead…" Petyr began waiting to hear what Eddard's answer would be.

"The throne passes to his brother Lord Stannis." Spoke Eddard simply.

"So it would seem. Unless…"

"There is no "unless". He is the rightful heir. Nothing can change that." Said Eddard. Looking at the man before him he watched as Petyr's lips curled upwards slightly and he leaned back in his chair.

"And he cannot take the throne without your help. You would be wise to deny it to him and to make sure Joffrey succeeds." Petyr said simply as he met Eddard's gaze.

Eddard could not believe what he was hearing. "Do you have a shred of honor?"

Petyr laughed lightly and leaned forward in his chair. "You are now Hand of the King and Protector of the Realm. All of the power is yours. You need only reach out and take it. Make peace with the Lannisters. Release the Imp whom your wife is keeping as a prisoner. Wed your daughter Sansa to Joffrey. We have plenty of time to get rid of Stannis." Looking down and reaching forward Petyr placed his finger tip down onto the blade of a dagger that sat there and began to play with it, rotating it back and forth for a few seconds before looking back up to Eddard. "And if Joffrey seems likely to cause problems when he comes into his throne, we simply reveal his little secret and seat Lord Renly there instead."

"We?" Questioned Eddard as he processed each work Petyr had just said to him. Placing his hand down on the handle of the blade he quickly stopped the dagger in its spot.

Petyr took his finger off the blade and sat straight. "You'll need someone to share these burdens. I assure you, my price would be modest."

"What you suggest is treason."

"Only if we lose." Petyr spoke simply and with a straight face, as if the words Eddard had just spoke meant nothing to him.

"Make peace with the Lannisters, you say. With the people who tried to murder my boy." Said Eddard with a raised voice.

Petyr smiled. "We only make peace with our enemies My Lord. That's why it's called making peace."

"No. I won't do it." Eddard spoke as he slammed his fist to the table and stared down to the man who sat before him.

"So it will be Stannis and war?" Petyr questioned as he steepled his fingers in front of his face.

Eddard closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath before opening them once more. "There is no other choice. He is the heir."

"So why did you call me here? Not for my wisdom, clearly." Asked Petyr from behind his hands.

"You promised Catelyn you would help me. The Queen has a dozen knights and a hundred men-at-arms. Enough to overwhelm what remains of my household guard. I need the gold cloaks." Spoke Eddard as he sat back in his chair and sighed. "The City Watch is two thousand strong and sworn to defend the King's peace."

Petyr placed his hands down from his face and a smirk fell on his lips. "Look at you. You know what you want me to do. You know it has to be done, but it's not honorable so the words stick in your throat." Letting his finger fall to the blade on the desk once again Petyr began to play with the dagger once again. "When the Queen proclaims one King and the Hand proclaims another, whose peace do the Gold Cloaks protect? Who do they follow?" Petyr spoke this as he rotated the blade to point to himself. "The man who pays them."

"Good." Eddard spoke simply and stood from his desk. Petyr followed suit and then moved toward the door to exit the room but was stopped by Lord Stark's voice. "Lord Baelish, I need to ask one more thing of you."

"Yes?" Said Petyr as he turned himself around and in the process folded his hands behind his back.

"Should something go wrong; should I fail, make sure my daughters, Catelyn's daughters are safe. I am getting them out of the Capital, but…" Eddard began finding the words hard to speak.

"Your daughters will be kept safe. I promise you that." Said Petyr

When Lyiana's eyes opened she found the familiar ceiling of her bedroom lit by the dying candle light . "You are awake Milady." Came Serena's happy voice from beside Lyiana.

"What...what happened?" Questioned Lyiana as she slowly began to slide herself out of her bed.

"Do you not remember. You went to visit the King yesterday…but none of that know, we must prepare to leave." Serena began.

"Yesterday! Leave...what is going on?" Lyiana spoke quickly as he brain tried to think back to before the darkness.

"You went to visit King Robert at his bedside. You fainted when she saw his wounds, your father had his men bring you back to your room, and you have slept ever since. But we must leave, your father is having your sister's meet us at the horses." Said Serena.

Lyiana quickly looked down to her night clothes and then back up to Serena. "Quickly help me dress." Thinking back to the King, Lyiana remembered placing her hands over him to heal him. She could remember how she felt the power flowing through her.

Doing as she was told Serena helped Lyiana into a simple dark coloured dress. As Lyiana placed a pair of boots on her feet, Serena quickly pulled back some of Stark girl's hair out of her face and pinned it at the back of her head.

Once she was ready Lyiana quickly shot up from her chair and pulled open the door to her room, just in time to see two of her family's guards approaching her door. "Lady Lyiana, you are to come with us."

"I need to see my father." Lyiana spoke as she made to walk past them, however she was stopped when a leather clad hand grabbed her forearm.

"Your father requested you to leave the city without him." The guard spoke again.

"Ser Lerrod, what is going on?" Lyiana questioned harshly as she ripped her arm from his grasp.

"King Robert died last night Milady, your father is on his way to the throne room right now to act as Protector of the Realm as decreed by the King Robert Baratheon, until Stannis Baratheon can be coronated in." His words knocked the air out of Liyana's lungs.

Lyiana could feel her hands begin to shake and she looked down at them as she silently commanded them to be still. Looking back to the guard in front of her she narrowed her eyes and pulled her shoulders back. "You must take me to my father this instant."

"Milady…"

"I am going. Whether or not you come with me is your decision to make." Lyiana spoke with a venom in her voice as she swiftly walked between the two men and down the corridor.

Lyiana made it to the courtyard just in time to see both Petyr and Varys approach her father. "Father!" Lyiana spoke loudly as she rushed toward him, and his companions.

"Lyiana, what are you doing here?" Eddard questioned.

"King Robert is dead." Lyiana said saddly.

"The knight who found him said the most curious thing." Varys spoke as he looked to people around him. "That his wounds had mysteriously healed in the night, and it was a goblet of poisoned wine that killed him."

Lyiana locked eyes with Petyr as she spoke quickly. "Sounds like the ravings of a madman to me."

"You need to leave here, there is still time for you to…" Began Eddard but he was stopped by his daughter placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I am not leaving you." With that Lyiana stood next to her father and looked towards Petyr and Varys.

"It is accomplished. The City Watch is yours." Petyr spoke simply from his spot in front of Eddard.

Eddard breathed deeply and looked to the men around him before looking back to Petyr. "Good. Is Lord Renly joining us?"

Varys crosses his arms in front of himself and looked sadly to Eddard. "I fear Lord Renly has left the city. He rode through the old gate an hour before dawn with Ser Loras Tyrell and some fifty retainers. Last seen galloping South in some haste.

Shaking his head sadly Eddard began to make his way towards the throne room As they entered the hall that led to the large double doors, Eddard was met by Janos Slynt and the Gold Cloaks.

"We stand behind you, Lord Stark." Janos spoke as he and the other men fell in line behind Eddard and the rest of his party.

Lyiana found herself pulled by the arm toward Petyr, and once she was between himself and Varys he released her from his grip. She looked to Petyr in question but she found him staring straight ahead as the large doors before them were thrown open and they entered the throne room.

Once they had entered the large room the party came to stand before the Iron Throne and Lyiana found her gaze scanning the group who was sat there. Joffrey sat smugly in the chair picking at the many pieces that comprised it. Cersei was sat next to him, a soft but deadly smile on her face. It was then that Lyiana realized, the Queen already had her back up plan in place, that she was not about to give up anything.

"All hail his Grace, Joffrey of Houses Baratheon and Lannister, the first of his name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm." Spoke a messenger from the side of the room, announcing to everyone in the room who sat before them.

"I command the council to make all necessary arrangements for my coronation. I wish to be crowned within the fortnight. Today I shall accept oaths of fealty from my loyal councilors." Joffrey spoke as she looked down towards the men and women who stood below him.

"Ser Barristan, I believe no man here could ever question your honor." Eddard spoke as he produced a scroll with the Royal seal upon it.

The Knight moved forward and took the scroll from Eddard and looked it over. "King Robert's seal. Unbroken." He spoke as he looked to the Queen, she motioned for him to continue and he quickly broke the seal and opened the letter.

"Lord Eddard Stark is herein named Protector of the Realm, to rule as Regent until the heir comes of age." Ser Barristan spoke. Once he had read the last word he looked to the Queen.

"May I see that letter, Ser Barristan?" Cersei questioned as she moved down the stairs. Taking the letter from the Knight she read it over as she made her way back towards the Throne. Looking down at the paper she looked back to Eddard and smiled. "Protector of the realm. Is this meant to be your shield, Lord Stark?" She questioned as she slowly tore the paper in half. "A piece of paper?" Cersei continued to rip the paper twice more before letting the pieces fall to the floor.

"Those were the King's words." Ser Barristan spoke.

"Come with me." Came Petyr's hushed voice in Lyiana's ear. Lyiana felt him take her wrist before she could protest and was swiftly pulled back and away from the group of soldiers. Lyiana could hear Cersei speaking as she was dragged to the back of the room and placed behind a pillar.

"What's…" Lyiana began but stopped when she felt the presence of someone next to her. Looking to her side she saw a gold cloak standing next to her.

"Protect her." Petyr spoke commandingly and then left. As he disappeared from sight she heard the fighting. As she watched the gold cloaks turn on her fathers men she rushed forward. Before she could get too close to the action she was grabbed around the waist by an armored arm. She shivered as she felt the cold metal against her and heard the sound of steel ripping through flesh.

Lyiana heard herself scream before she even felt it leave her lungs. "No!" She shouted as she watched the men fighter around her. That was when she saw him, her father with a dagger to his throat, held there by Lord Baelish himself.

As Petyr held the dagger to Eddard's skin. "I did warn you not to trust me." Then he leaned in, close to Eddard's ear as to not be overheard. "I'll keep her safe."

Eddard processed the words Petyr had just spoke to him, when the screams of his daughter finally registered in his brain. As he looked to her, he could see her clawing at the gold cloak who held her back.

Trying desperately to get free Lyiana looked helplessly at her father, as the tears began to run down her cheeks. Through her tears though she looked to meet the eyes of Lord Baelish and as she did so she felt her eyes narrow and the anger begin to creep into her. 


	10. Chapter 10

It's Sunday and you know what that means...Petyr Baelish time! Also thanks to everyone for the wonderful reviews I love when I read a message that says UPDATE SOON PLEASE! It really helps to keep me motivated to keep this going and even though I've had some writers block as of late I am about to start work on Chapter Eighteen once I put this chapter up. I also wanted to give you some advance warning there will still be a chapter posting next Sunday as per usual however, the two weeks after that I am going to be off the grid so there will be no new chapter for the last weekend of August or the First weekend in September. I do promise you however during this time I will be working on this story as I am using the time to sit in a forest without cell service to write and relax. So when I get back I may just post a couple of chapters or perhaps a couple of one shots that I have had kicking around in my head to make it up to you guys. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

#############################

Chapter Ten

Lyiana stood pacing the floor in her room. After the attack on her father she had been taken to her room and locked in. She could hear the guard's outside her room, their armor clanking with each small movement they made. Since she had heard nothing about her family since being locked away. She had no clue if her sister's had made it out of King's Landing or not and she did not know if her father was even still alive. The walking kept her from crying, so even though they killed her, she kept moving back and forth across the expanse of her room.

She had been left alone, all day, and now the sun had set some time ago, but no sleep was going to be had tonight. She had not even set about lighting candles, instead Lyiana just allowed the light from the room to illuminate her room. Lyiana began to fear the worst, when finally a knock sounded on her door. She had her back to the door and found herself unable to turn around, scared as to whom it may be lurking behind the thick wood. "You may enter." Lyiana hoped her voice was heard from her spot on the other side of the room. As the words left her lips she found herself unable to speak them any louder than a whisper.

The door creaked as it opened and Lyiana could see the flicker of candlelight reflected in the mirror that sat upon the desk in front of her. She kept her eyes on the mirror and watched as a distorted figure entered her room before closing the door behind them. Closing her eyes Lyiana tried to calm herself as she prepared for what news her visitor bore and when she opened them she found the reflection of Petyr staring at her through the mirror.

Lyiana spun quickly on her feet while raising her hand to slap him. The contact never came however when her wrist was grasped in the air only inches from his face and the candle he once held lay on the floor now blown out from it's quick descent to the ground. "You bastard!" Lyiana spat as she attempted to rip her hand away from Petyr's, and when she found she could not she went to strike him with the other.

The next thing Lyiana knew Petyr had one of her hands in each of his own. Her back pressed up against her desk as Petyr pinned her there with his body. "Calm down my sweet."

She could smell the mint on him, that familiar and calming scent that she begged her body to not enjoy at this moment. "Do not, calm me that." Lyiana spoke coldly as she struggled against him. "Let go of me."

"So you can try and strike me again?" Said Petyr as he looked down at her reddened face and angry eyes. "Would you like to know about your father, about your sisters?" Lyiana's gaze narrowed as she looked at him, and slowly her body went slack against his. Slowly and cautiously Petyr let go of her and backed away to put a bit of distance between the two of them.

Lyiana pushed herself from the desk to stand and gripped the skirts of her dress in her hands to keep them from shaking. "Where is my father now?"

"He's in the dungeon." Petyr spoke matter of factly as looked across the dark room to Lyiana. His body ready incase she decided to lash out at him again. "As for your sisters, Lady Sansa is in her room under guard just like you. She never even made it out of the castle, before Cereci had her guards on her."

"And Arya?" Lyiana questioned.

"Missing, last seen fleeing the Castle, but no one has been able to locate her, not even me." Said Petyr as he began to smooth his robes as felt the hostility in the room die down slightly.

"You promised my mother, you promised Catelyn your friend, that you would keep my father safe." Lyiana spoke out, louder than she intended to.

Petyr placed his hands to his sides as he spoke. "I promised your mother I would keep him alive, and I have done just that. He is alive…"

"In the dungeon's of the Red Keep." Lyiana spat as she stepped a step closer to Petyr.

Taking a step back to match, Petyr kept the distance between them. "But he is alive. Would you rather I had fought. Surely you know well enough that both your father and myself would have never made it from that room." Lyiana's shoulders sagged as she let her head fall and the tears flow freely from her eyes.

Moving toward her, Petyr reached forward and placed his hands on either side of her face and forced her to look at him. "You need to be strong now. You cannot show weakness, not to her, not to the Queen." Pausing Petyr waited till he was sure Liyana's attention was focused on him before he continued. "Remember what I told you about them, about me?"

"That you will never win, not by playing their game, with their rules." Lyiana whispered as she thought back to the words he had told her the last time she had tried to strike him.

"Exactly. Now who are you?" Petyr spoke as he stared hard into Lyiana's eyes.

"Lyiana Stark." She replied quietly as she closed her eyes.

"And what do you want?" Asked Petyr as he slowly let his thumb wipe the tears from her cheek.

Lyiana's eyes immediately shot open and looked into Petyr's. "Revenge."

Petyr let a smile fall on his lips as he slowly removed his hands from her face. He felt the cold seep into his digits as the cool night air hit them. "Good. Remember that, for tomorrow you will need to play your part."

Lyiana said nothing as Petyr knelt down and picked up that candle that had been discarded on the floor since his arrival. Taking it in his hand he walked to the door and made to open it, however he was stopped by Lyiana's voice as he touched the handle.

"I never did find out that day." Lyiana began. "What is it that you want Lord Baelish?"

Craining his neck, Petyr looked back to Lyiana with a smile on his lips. "Everything my sweet, everything there is." Then he swiftly left the room, leaving Lyiana alone in the darkness once again.

When Lyiana awoke the next morning it was to a knock on her door. "You may enter." She spoke as she slid herself out of bed. When the door opened a woman Lyiana had never seen before entered the room and shut the door behind her. Lyiana kept her spot by her bed and her right hand slowly made its way to her side. Ready to reach for her dagger should the unknown woman be here to harm her.

"Milady. I am to be your new handmaiden." The woman spoke as she stayed stood by the door.

"What happened to Serena?" Lyiana questioned.

"I do not know Milady." Said the woman.

Lyiana looked at the woman with distrust. "What's your name?"

"Piya, Milady."

"And who sent you?" Asked Lyiana as the tension in the room grew.

"Lord Baelish Milady." Piya answered. "Come Lady Lyiana, I need to get you ready." Lyiana only nodded her head in response and moved dress. Piya helped Lyiana into a simple but regal styled dress and then they Lyiana at at her desk, so Piya could try and undo the mess of knots that had occurred in her hair from her restless sleep. As Piya pulled on her hair Lyiana realized that Piya had seen her mark, but yet said nothing.

Down in the dungeons Eddard sat against a damp post, eyes closed and breathing labored from the pain in his leg. The sound of footsteps reaches Eddard's ears, straining his eyes he tries to see who it is that approaches. "Who's there?" Eddard asked the small amount of light that was nearing him.

"Lord Stark." Came the voice of Varys as he crouched down next to him. "You must be thirsty." Said Varys as he held out a worn leather waterskin for Eddard to take.

"Varys." Eddard spoke slowly as he eyed the man beside him.

Sighing Varys pulled the waterskin back. "I promise you it isn't poisoned." Putting the skin to his lips Varys pulled the cork and spat it to the ground, then he held took a sip from the waterskin and held it back out to Eddard. "Why is it no one ever trusts the eunuch?"

Varys watched as Eddard greedily gulped down the water. "Not so much, My Lord. I would save the rest, if I were you. Hid it. Men have been known to die of thirst in these cells." Said Varys as he looked around the dark, damp dungeon.

"What about my daughters?" Eddard questioned as he placed the skin down to the ground beside him.

"The youngest one seems to have escaped the castle. Even my little birds cannot find her." Spoke Varys as he looked at Eddard with sad eyes. "Lady Sansa, is still engaged to Joffrey. Cersei will keep her close."

"And Lyiana?"

"Locked away in her room by the Queen's order. She did however get a late night visit from Littlefinger. Quite curious don't you think?" Varys spoke as he stood back up. "The rest of your household though, all dead, it grieves me to say. I do so hate the sight of blood."

Eddard watched as Varys stood. "You watched my men being slaughtered and did nothing."

"And would again, My Lord." Varys tucked his hands in his sleeves as he folded his arms in front of himself. "I was unarmed, unarmored and surrounded by Lannister swords. When you look at me do you see a hero?" Said Varys who then looked at Eddard and shook his head. "What madness led you to tell the Queen you had learned the truth about Joffrey's birth?"

Sighing Eddard ran a filthy hand over his face and looked to his lap. "The madness of mercy. That she might save her children."

"Ah, the children. It is always the innocents who suffer…"

Lyiana was sat in a room deep within the Red Keep dressed in one of her finer dresses, a deep rich red that mimicked the colour she had seen spilled on the floor beneath her feet only a day ago. Her hair had been pulled back and pulled at the side of her neck in a messy but sophisticated bun. She however was ready, she understood the game now, she understood why her father never wanted to come to the wretched place to begin with. Now she sat with the Queen Regent across from her and the small council surrounding her.

"Your father has proved to be an awful trator, dear." Varys spoke as he looked down at Lyiana from his spot next to the Iron Throne.

"King Robert's body was found miraculously healed, and when Lord Eddard found out, he poisoned him and began plotting to steal Joffrey's rightful throne." Spat Grand Maester Pycelle.

Lyiana kept quiet as she looked to the Grand Maester and then to Cersei. The Queen Regent sat back casually in her chair and had a smile on her lips that did not reach her eyes. "Tell me dove, what happened when you were with the King, before his death?"

"Father was distraught. I had never seen him like that before, even after my brothe'rs fall. I was afraid he would do something." Lyiana began as she let the tears begin to pool in her eyes. "Not to the King but to himself. My father was not in his right mind. If I would have thought my father would betray the crown I would have come straight to you Your Grace."

"We know you are innocent of any wrongdoing." Said Cersei. "But, you are the daughter of a traitor."

"My father is a traitor. I am a traitor's daughter. My father is not well. I beg of you, let him swear fealty to King Joffrey and allow him to take the black." Lyiana spoke as she let a tear roll down her cheek. "I also ask that you allow me to stay in the Capital Your Grace. After all my family has done, I know it is asking a great deal, but I don't feel as though I can go home. With your permission I ask to stay at the Red Keep. I ask to swear fealty to King Joffrey, and to devote my life to serving the crown and realm."

"Your Grace, she is a sweet thing now, but in a few years who knows what treasons she may hatch?" Grand Maester Pycelle spoke.

Lyiana looked to everyone in the room, her eyes pleading out to the small council members. "I swear, all I want is to stay in the south. This is my home. I want to find a husband and be a loyal wife."

Moving himself forward Petyr came to stand next to Lyiana's chair and placed a hand on her shoulder. "The girl is innocent, Your Grace. She should be given a chance to prove her loyalty."

"You must write to Lady Catelyn and your brother, what's his name?" Cersei spoke as she slid a quill and paper across the table toward Lyiana.

"Robb, Your Grace." Lyiana answered simply, as she tried to ignore the sensation of Petyr's hand brushing her shoulder as he pulled his hand back.

"Word of your father's arrest will reach him soon, no doubt. Best it comes from you. If you would help your father, urge your brother to keep the King's peace. Tell him to come to King's Landing and swear his fealty to Joffrey." Said Cersei simply. Nodding her head Lyiana leaned forward and took the quill in her hand. Dipping it slowly into the inkwell.

By the time she made it back to her room her hands would not stop shaking. "Lady Lyiana." Piya spoke as she took Lyiana's hands and led her to sit at her desk. "Do you want some water Milady?"

"Wine." Lyiana spoke simply as she let her brain shut off, as she tried not to think about the events of the day. Soon a goblet was placed in front of her, Lyiana took it greedily and brought it to her lips for a quick gulp. When she was done she held the goblet in her lap and turned to look at Piya. "Lord Baelish sent you to me?"

"Yes, I am to serve as your handmaiden." Piya spoke as though the words had been rehearsed a thousand times.

"Why? Why did he feel the need to send you to me?" Lyiana asked before raising the goblet to her lips once more.

Piya folded her hands in front of her. "Your old handmaiden Serena, she worked for the Queen."

"And you don't?" Asked Lyiana. Placing the goblet down on her desk she stood up and walked towards her window to look out across the sea.

"I work for Lord Baelish."

"So were you…" Lyiana began but found she did not want to say the words.

"A whore? Yes." Piya spoke simply as if it was nothing. "I come from a place far away, with a name you have never heard. I was traveling and was attacked, Littlefinger found me, saved me, and offered me a life. He believed my skills as a whore and other things may come in handy."

Lyiana turned around to look at Piya. Taking in the small woman's small and athletic frame. "Other things?"

"Things not meant for the ears of a lady like yourself." Laughed Piya. The woman then moved across the room and came to a stop in front of Lyiana.

"Why did Lord Baelish send you here?" Asked Lyiana.

"Littlefinger protects what is his."

Lyiana crossed her arms across her chest and turned back around to look out the window. "I do not belong to Lord Baelish." The only response she got to her statement was a light laugh.


	11. Chapter 11

Hi everyone! This is just to remind you all there will be no new chapters for the next to weeks as I will be away. But I promise I will make it up to you when I get back :)

Chapter Eleven

Lyiana had spent the rest of the day locked away in her room after Petyr had left. Eventually she went to sleep, it was a fitful sleep full of dreams she could not remember and feelings she could not shake. She wanted to go home but she knew The throne room was full of people. Lyiana could smell the sweat in the air, no amount of perfumes and oils could cover it. She was stood as far away from the crowds as she could be. She watched the crowd of people from her spot on the balcony of the room. This was not the place she wanted to be, truly she wanted to be anywhere other than here, but she had to play her part.

The last time she had seen Cersei, the Queen Regent had made her write a letter to her family. A letter that told them she the eldest Stark child was loyal to the crown, and that her father Eddard Stark is a traitor. Lies, every word she printed was a lie, but this was how it needed to be. If she played her part then she could save her father, even if that meant a life at the wall, at least it was not death.

"...the traitor Eddard Stark, it is the wish of his Grace that Tywin Lannister Lord of Casterly Rock and Warden of the West, be appointed Hand of the King." Came the voice of Grand Maester Pycelle, a voice that finally brought Lyiana back to the present. "Lastly, in these times of treason and turmoil, it is the view of the Council that the life and safety of King Joffrey be of paramount importance."

"Ser Barristan Selmy." Cersei spoke loudly, from her place standing next to the King.

Lyiana watched as the head of the Gold Cloaks stepped forward in front of the crowd and bowed toward the King. "Your Grace, I am yours to command."

"Rise, Ser Barristan." Cersei spoke, causing the crowd of people to fur their brow as they watched the Queen Regent step forward, instead of the King. "You may remove your helm."

The Knight did as he was told and took his helmet off revealing his greying hair and weathered sun kissed skin. "You have served the Realm long and faithfully." Cersei began as she looked down on the man from her perch. "Every man and woman in the Seven Kingdoms owes you thanks. But it is time to put aside your armor and your sword."

Lyiana could not believe what she was hearing, and apparently neither could the rest of the room. Watching on Lyiana saw the smirk fall on Cersei's lips, the same smirk she wore when she told Lyiana to write to her family.

"It is time to rest and look back with ride on your many years of service." Ended Cersei.

Ser Barristan as well appeared to not understand what was going on. "Your Grace?" Ser Barristan began as he looked past Cersei to King Joffrey who currently sat on the Iron Throne. "The Kingsguard is a sworn brotherhood. Our vows are taken for life. Only death relieves us of our sacred trust."

"Whose death, Ser Barristan? Yours or your King's?" Cersei spoke with a hint of venom lacing her words

"You let my father die." Joffrey spat as he repositioned himself on his throne. "You're too old to protect anybody."

"Your Grace…" Ser Barristan began but was swiftly cut off by the Queen Regent.

"The Council has determined that Ser Jaime Lannister will take your place as Lord Commander of the Kingsguard." Said Cersei proudly.

Lyiana had to stop herself from reacting. At Cersei's words Lyiana felt her heart skip a beat. She watched as the man who attacked her father stood smugly from his spot. His shiny armor reflecting the light that filtered in from the windows.

"The man who profaned his blade with the blood of the King he had sworn to defend!" Ser Barristan spoke loudly.

"Careful, Ser." Cersei spoke. The other Knights shuffled and readied themselves as Ser Barristan threw his helmet to the ground and reached to his cloak.

It was then that Lord Varys stepped forward, and Lyiana let her eyes wander toward him, catching a glimpse of Lord Baelish who stood next to the bald man in the process. "We have nothing but gratitude for your long service, good Ser. You shall be given a stout Keep beside the sea, with servants to look after your every need."

At this Ser Barristan began to unlatch his armor as he spoke. "A hall to die in and men to bury me. I am a Knight. I shall die a Knight!" The room was silent as the man's cloak slid to the ground, swiftly followed by the rest of his armor. Once he was down to his leathers he looked to the head of the hall.

"A naked Knight, apparently." Lord Baelish said with a chuckle, which was then followed by the laughs of the other nobles in the room.

At Lord Baelish's words Ser Barristan pulled his sword from its sheath at his hip and held it forward. The other Knight's swiftly followed suit to protect their King. "Even now I could cut through the five of you like carving a cake! Here, boy!" Ser Barristan spoke as he threw his sword to the ground in front of him. "Melt it down and add it to the others." Then he turned and left the room through the main doors.

"If any man in this hall has other matters to set before His Grace, let him speak now or go forth and hold his silence."

"Your Grace." Came the voice of Sansa Stark. Lyiana had to hide her hands in her dress as her palms began to sweat.

King Joffrey motioned for Sansa to come forward, and Lyiana watched helplessly as her sister moved before the crowd. "Come forward, My Lady."

"The Lady Sansa of House Stark."

"Do you have some business for the King and the Council, Sansa?" Cersei questioned the young girl. Lyiana tore her gaze away from Sansa as she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Turning only her eyes, Liyana's caught Lord Baelish's gaze from where he stood at the back of the Small Council.

"Let her speak. I want to hear what she says." Joffrey spoke as he stood from his spot on the throne.

It was this that forced Lyiana to tear her gaze away from Lord Baelish. "Thank you, Your Grace." Spoke Sansa.

"Do you deny your father's crime?" Questioned Lord Baelish as he stepped forward.

Lyiana could hear her heart beat in her ears. It pounded as what felt like hours passed her by. She had not seen her sister since the last few days events had transpired, and she could only hope that her sister knew enough to not end up in a cell next to her father. "No, My Lords. I know he must be punished. All I ask is mercy. I know My Lord father must regret what he did. He was King Robert's friend and he loved him. You all know he loved him." Sansa pleaded from where she stood. "He never wanted to be the Hand until the King asked him. They must have lied to him. Lord Renly or Lord Stannis or somebody. They must have lied!" Sansa was yelling now, and all Lyiana could do was watch. It felt as though every muscle in her body was frozen in place. She willed herself to put one foot in front of the other and move to protect her sister, but nothing did as it was told.

"He said I wasn't the King. Why did he say that?" Joffrey questioned as he laid a hand to the hilt of his sword.

"He was badly hurt. Maester Pycelle was giving him milk of the poppy. He wasn't himself. Otherwise he never would have said it." Said Sanasa.

Lyiana felt herself take a step forward before she even realized she had. Looking once more to Lord Baelish she saw him looking at her. He slowly shook his head slightly, just enough to tell Lyiana what she was about to do was a bad idea without anyone else in the room noticing. Her muscles tightened once again and she stepped back to stand where she had been stood before her sister stepped forward.

"A child's faith, such sweet innocence." Came the voice of Varys. "And yet they say wisdom oft comes from the mouths of babes."

Lyiana blocked the rest out, she knew her sister was in no immediate danger here. The Queen would not risk anything rash happening with the audience that attended today. People began to clear from the room and Lyiana did not notice till a shadow cast over her. "Lyiana, my dear, walk with me."

Turning around Lyiana found Cersei standing with her guards ten paces behind. "Of course my Queen." Said Lyiana. Cersei began to make her way from the Throne Room with Lyiana at her side. "Your brother is starting a war." Cersei spoke as she linked her arm with Lyiana's.

"Then he is not my brother." Lyiana spoke, straight faced and tight lipped.

"Blood is blood." Said Cersei as they turned to walk down an empty corridor.

"If that is true why do you walk with the blood of a traitor?" Lyiana questioned boldly.

Cersei laughed in response and pulled Lyiana a little closer. "I walk with much more then that. I hope to say I walk with a sister."

Lyiana turned her head to eye the Queen, to try and get a feel for what she meant. "My Queen, after all my family has done I am deeply honored to be thought as such."

"I need you to talk to your father. Tell him that your brother has amassed an army and that your mother has taken my brother. The small council agrees with the crown, should your father swear fealty to the King, my son, he will be allowed to take the black. He will give up his land and title, to man the wall until his last breath." Said Cersei.

"Anything you ask of me I will do. I live to serve the Crown and the Realm." After that Cersei left leaving Lyiana alone in the hall. She stood there for a few minutes before deciding to head to the gardens. She needed to think.

Lyiana arrived at the garden and made her way to sit on one of the benches near the fountain. Away from the crowd and her back to the wall Lyiana watched each person that walked past her. Each person she knew had a story, knew they worked for someone. Coin in their pockets for watching, listening to everything that went on. That's when she saw him, standing there with his hands clasped together in front of him, and a smirk on his face.

He watched her from his spot at one of the many entrances to the garden. Petyr had stood and watched as Cersei led Lyiana out of the Throne Room. Himself and Varys only earlier in the day had spoken to the Queen about the possible repercussions with war that now played out in the North, and the prosecution of Eddard Stark.

Petyr smirked when Lyiana caught him staring. He held her gaze and was about to step forward when he felt a presence next to him. "Varys, were your other eyes not enough."

"Oh, I have more then enough eyes here. However, I am here to procure Lady Lyiana." Varys spoke as he came to stand next to Petyr. He looked to the slim man next to him before.

Giving a small nod, Petyr headed toward where Lyiana was sat. Once both himself and Varys were only within a few steps of the Stark girl, Lyiana stood and gave them a curtsey in greeting.

"Afternoon My Lords." Lyiana spoke.

"Lady Lyiana. The Queen, as I am sure has already talked to you about your father Lord Eddard Stark?" Varys questioned as he folded his hand in front of himself.

Lyiana held her skirts in her hands and looked between the two men in front of her. "Yes My Lords. She requested that I speak to him."

"I have come to see that you find your way to him safely." Varys spoke.

"I am honored Lord Varys." Said Lyiana.

Holding out her hand for Petyr, Lyiana watched as Petyr began to raise his own. "I am sorry My Lady, the Queen made it clear it was only, to be myself that escorted you." Varys spoke.

Lyiana slowly withdrew her hand and laid it at her side. She looked to Petyr whose only response was a slight tip of his head and the squinting of his eyes. Turning herself she looked to Lord Varys she watched as the man extended his hand out for her to take. Lyiana looked to his hand, his pale skin looking sickly and clammy in the warm days heat. Then she looked up to meet Varys's eyes and with a look of indifference she moved past him to leave the garden.

As she moved past the man she caught the sound of Petyr giving a light chuckle at her actions. Varys caught up with her quickly and led her towards the dungeons. As they moved lower into the darkness and dampness of the cells, Lyiana found herself wrapping her hands in her skirts to ward off the cold.

Varys finally stopped and pointed his torch towards a dark and dreary cavern in the stone. Picking up her skirts Lyiana moved past Varys and into the cell where her eyes soon fell on a dark figure, propped up against a post. "Father!"

"Lyi...Lyiana." Eddard whispered on dry lips.

Rushing towards her father Lyiana dropped to her knees at his father's side, not caring that she would dirty her dress in the process. "Father, are you okay?"

"What are you doing here?" Eddard questioned his eldest daughter.

Lyiana watched the light dance across her father's face as Varys neared. "Robb is marching south with an army of our Bannermen. He is marching to free you, to take us home, but…" Lyiana trailed off as she felt the tears prickle at her eyes.

Eddard reached up a shaky and dirty hand to place it on his daughter's cheek. He watched as her eyes closed and she let out a sob as a tear slid from her eyes and onto his skin. "Lyiana."

Opening her eyes Lyiana looked to her father and reached up to take his hand in hers. "You must bend a knee, you must declare the Joffrey is the true King. Swear fealty to our new King and they will let you take the black."

"Stannis Baratheon is Robert's true heir." Eddard spoke slowly and simply.

"No! Joffrey is the true King." Spoke Lyiana with little emotion.

"That is the Queen talking." Said Eddard

Lyiana gripped her father's hand hard and looked him in the eye. "It's your daughter talking, your flesh and blood. Someone who wants to see you safe, even if it means having you at the wall." Spat Lyiana. Her voice was full of sadness and anger.

"You think my life is some precious thing to me? That I would trade my honor for a few more years of…" Eddard began, but before he could finish Lyiana dropped his hands from hers and quickly got up to her feet and fled the dungeon.

Eddard watched his daughter as she ran off leaving himself and Varys alone in the damp room.  
"Such a pity." Varys began as he looked down to Eddard, who only looked back at him in question. "What of your daughters lives, My Lord? Is that a precious thing to you?"

Lyiana ran, ran as fast as her feet could carry her. She did not bother to look at the world around her as she went, and she did not care that her dress was ripped and dirty. She ran out of the stone walls of the keep and down the path that led to what was left of the weirwood tree that sat by the ocean. When she arrived she tripped on the loose gravel, throwing her hands out to brace her she hit the ground hard.

She felt the rocks slice her skin and could feel the moisture on her hands from the blood that was drawn. Setting herself up on her knees, Lyiana held her hands shakingly out in front of her watching as the cuts on her skin slowly closed over, till all that remained of her injury was the blood and dirt.

A sob left her chest as she broke down once again. The thoughts of her father being alone in that cell, covered in dirt and grime, smelling of urine and rot over ran her senses. Lyiana was sure she heard her name being spoken behind her but she could not bring herself to look away from her hands. It was only when she felt something being draped across her shoulders did she finally look up, and through her glassy sight she saw Petyr standing over her.

"Lady Lyiana, come before unwanted eyes do." Spoke Petyr as he held a hand out for Lyiana to take. Reaching with a shaky hand Lyiana took Petyr's in her own and stood. Once she was on her feet Petyr released her, only to reach forward and pull a hood over her head, it was then that Lyiana realized the object on her shoulders was a cloak. Securing fabric around herself, and "Let's get you cleaned up. "Allow me to escort you back to your room My Lady."

They arrived back to Lyiana's room without incident, and once Piya saw the blood on Lyiana's hand she immediately panicked. Lord Baelish quickly reassured his hire that the blood was not Lyiana's, and at once the handmaiden went about filling the copper tub with hot water. Petyr had then excused himself to attend to a matter but had promised to return later. Once Piya was happy with the temperature she helped Lyiana undress and step into the water.

Once Lyiana laid in the water she began to feel the weight of the day slide off her like the dirt and grime the water began to wash away. Closing her eyes eyes Lyiana leaned back against the now warming metal and relaxed. After a few moments she felt her arm being lightly grabbed and draped along the edge of the tub, and then the softness of a sponge against her skin.

Lyiana's empty thoughts were interrupted when a knock sounded on her door. Opening her eyes she watched as Piya moved across the room and opened the door only slightly. "She is bathing Milord." Whispered Piya to whomever it was that lay beyond the heavy wooden slab. Lyiana could not hear the voice of her visitor but she knew that they must have spoke when Piya turned to look at her. "Lord Baelish wishes to speak with you Milady."

"Please see Lord Baelish in Piya." Lyiana spoke softly.

Piya pulled the door open a small bit more before taking a step to the side to allow Petyr in, and once he had entered she swiftly shut the door.

"Lady Lyiana, I apologize for interrupting your bath." Petyr spoke as he kept his spot at the other end of the room. He folded his hands in front of him as he looked at her.

"There is no interruption Lord Baelish." Said Lyiana as Piya moved swiftly with a robe toward the tube. "Any longer and my skin would have started to look older than my years." Standing herself up, Lyiana tried to keep a calm composure as she exposed herself in front of Petyr. She was sure for once her skin did not betray her composure but she kept her eyes down cast anyways, as Piya helped her from the tub and swiftly wrapped the loose silk fabric around her.

Once Lyiana tied her robe secure she looked to Piya. "I wish to speak with Lord Baelish alone." Piya simply nodded before she swiftly left the room. Lyiana then carefully walked toward Petyr, her damp hair stuck to neck and wetted the fabric on her shoulders as she approached the Lord. Placing a hand out Lyiana indicated for Petyr to sit at the bench at the window that was near to them, and he swiftly obliged. When the two of them were seated Lyiana looked out across the ocean and sighed as she felt the light breeze against her damp skin. "My Lord?"

"I thought you would want to hear it from a familiar face." Petyr began as he leaned against the stone railing at his side and watched Lyiana as she gazed across the sea. "Your father has asked to confess to his crimes in the eyes of the old gods, the new, and the people."

At this Lyiana turned to look at her and she immediately felt her eyes begin to tear. "And he will be allowed to take the black?"

"That is the deal the Queen has agreed to." Said Petyr simply. "Apparently your wolf of a brother has taken our dear Queen's twin as his hostage, and she would trade just about anything to get her Jamie back."

Lyiana said nothing as she turned to look back across the sea. "What of Sansa?"

"As of now, she is still betrothed to our beloved King." Petyr began as he pushed himself up slightly from the cool stone so that he could slide closer to Lyiana. His knees were almost touching Lyiana's when he settled himself once more. "As for your other sister, she is still to be located. As far as I figure, she is alive, but out of the limits of the city."

A few minutes of silence passed before Lyiana was able to take her gaze off the water and return it to Petyr. "Myself?" She questioned, her voice just barely over a whisper.

Petyr reached out slowly with one hand and picked up the silk end of Lyiana's robe. He stared down at it as he rubbed the smooth fabric between his fingers, and after a long second directed his gaze back up to meet hers. "You will be allowed to accompany your father and his escort until you are at the gates of your northern home." Petyr went to continue but paused as he looked at Lyiana. "However I had hoped, that I could persuade you to stay."

"Lord Baelish…" Lyiana began but was swiftly cut off by the Lord.

"Please, call me Petyr." He spoke softly.

Lyiana slowly raised a hand and reached forward towards the Mockingbird pin that lay at its usual spot against the fabric of Petyr's robes. She let her thumb brush against the cool metal, and she watched the way it shone in the light. It's texture was smooth and Lyiana found herself not wanting to pull her hand back. "Petyr." Lyiana whispered as she looked back up to meet her companion's eyes. She noticed immediately the unusual look they held, a look she had seen her father give her mother on occasion and found a shiver crawl its way up her spine.

Quickly Lyiana pulled her hand back and she straightened her posture. "If Sansa is not permitted to return, then I cannot leave. We have never been close, but she is my family. It is my duty by blood to stay and watch over her."

"Of course." Petyr spoke as he let the fabric fall from his fingers. He then stood and looked down at Lyiana. "I will let you rest, tomorrow will be a long day." Then with that he moved swiftly from the room.


	12. Chapter 12

Hi Everyone! I am so sorry I did not get my chapter posted last night like promised. I was out of town and by the time I got back I just wanted to crawl into bed. But here it is the next chapter. It is short but I hope you enjoy!

#############

Chapter Twelve

She had not wanted to admit it yesterday, not in front of him. But when Lord Baelish had revealed he did not want her to leave she had almost forgotten about her father, her sisters and the rest of her family. She had for a moment as she let her finger brush his pin forgot about the war her brother was raging, and the King. Lyiana felt ashamed, ashamed that she had let this man, a man she barely knew sink his way inside her. Allowed him to take over her thoughts, thoughts of how she wished he had touched her last night, had done more then just say words to try and keep her there, with him.

As Piya helped Lyiana get ready the young Stark could tell from the air around her that she had something to say. "Piya, whatever it is that you want to say please just say it."

"You need to be careful with him. Littlefinger is a very smart man, he knows what he wants and how to get it." Piya spoke from her spot across from Lyiana.

"He grew up with my mother. He loved her." Said Lyiana. "Besides, he likely thinks me a child. He only wants to protect me."

"That is not the only thing he wants." Piya spoke.

"Have you...ever…" Lyiana stuttered slowly as she felt all the blood rush to her cheeks. Her chest tightened as she tried to force herself to say the words, but out of embarrassment or fear she was not sure why she could not bring them to her lips.

"No." Piya spoke as she tugged a brush through Lyiana's hair. "The women talk. They say he is very selective in the company he keeps, when he keeps it, which I also here is less than any man I have ever known." Setting the brush down Piya began to braid random chunks of Lyiana's long mane. Once she was done she quickly tied everything together at the side of Lyiana's neck making sure to pin everything up as to not have anything hanging free.

Lyiana dressed in a deep dark brown dress, made of lace and tweed, before slowly making her way through the Red Keep. When Lyiana arrived at the site she saw her sister Sansa standing next to the Queen, high on the dark stone steps. The citizens were slowly gathering to witness her father confessing to his crimes.

Moving to stand next to her sister, Lyiana examined Sansa. Her light blue dress flapped in the wind, and she had her hair done up as so many of the southern woman did. "Sansa." Spoke Lyiana, as her sister turned to look at her. "You look beautiful today."

"Thank you Lyiana, you look stunning yourself." Said Sansa with little emotion.

The older Stark stepped closer toward Sansa and leaned down to her ear. "Sansa, we are sisters, we are blood. No matter what happens I will always be here for you." When Lyiana pulled back she watched Sansa who looked toward her with slightly glassy eyes. "No matter what." Whispered Lyiana.

Sansa nodded in response. As they stood there more people began to show lining every open space they could find including the windows. It was then that Lyiana saw Petyr approach along with Varys. Varys stopped to stand next to the prisoners stand on the stone platform, Petyr continued walking however, his eyes catching Lyiana's for a split second until he came to stand directly below her. A few minutes after that Lyiana watched her father walk towards them, his hands tied behind his back. As she watched him, she caught a glimpse of something in the distance. Focusing hard at a statue that sat a little ways away from them she saw her sister Arya.

As quick as she had seen her however she was gone, and Lyiana could only hope that her little sister had enough sense to run. Lyiana stared out into the crowds, watching as people yelled and screamed. People who knew nothing of the games that were being played above them. People who only wanted a quick show, before going back to their mundane lives. These people knew nothing of the world they lived in.

Eddard Stark's voice brought Lyiana back to the presence. "Let the High Septon and Baelor the blessed bear witness to what I say. Joffrey Baratheon is the one true heir to the Iron Throne, by the Grace of all the gods, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm."

"As we sin, so do we suffer. This man has confessed his crimes in sight of the Gods and men." The High Septon spoke from where he stood next to Eddard. "This man has confessed his crimes in sight of Gods and men. The Gods are just, but beloved Baelor taught us they can also be merciful. What is to be done with this traitor, Your Grace?"

At this King Joffrey stepped forward, looking as smug and righteous as always. It made Lyiana sick to her stomach to look at the Boy King. "My mother wishes me to let Lord Eddard join The Night's Watch. Stripped of all titles and powers, he would serve the realm in permanent exile." Joffrey then turned to look at Sansa giving her a smile before turning back to the crowds. "And my Lady Sansa, has begged mercy for her father. But they have the soft hearts of women…"

Lyiana's heart pounded hard in her chest. It was the only thing she could hear. It was loud and with each pound she felt her knees beg to give out on the hold they had on her body.

"...bring me his head!" Came the voice of the King it was the only thing Lyiana heard till, her sister's screams tore through the air that was. Lyiana watched as though what she was witnessing was only a dream. She watched in silence as her sister was held back by a King's Guard and her father got down on his knees.

The sound of the sword slicing the air and her father's head hitting the stone is a sound that would haunt her the rest of her life. Lyiana did not know that it was possible to feel this numb, all the feeling came rushing back the moment she saw her sister hit the ground beside her, fainting at the sight of her father. Falling to her knees Lyiana moved to place her sister's head in her lap and ran a shaky hand over her hair.

When Lyiana made it back to her room Piya was waiting for her, and as soon as the door was shut and Lyiana collapsed into the handmaiden's arms.

Days passed and Lyiana stayed in her room. When the Queen had come looking for her Piya had told the lion that after witnessing her father's beheading her childhood illness had struck her. Leaving her bedridden and pale as a ghost. Thankfully because of the rumours of Lyiana's troubled childhood her cover was believed by all.

Lyiana did not think she could cry anymore, even she had wanted to. The tears had stopped flowing days ago and now she just felt numb, and cold. She had not seen Sansa since the event, really she had not seen anyone. She just laid in bed and wished she could end the pain she felt. It was never suppose to be like this, her father was suppose to be alive. Joffrey only solidified the war between the North and South by taking her father's head.

It was that night that Piya was finally able to get Lyiana to crawl from her bed and bathe. So now here she lay in the copper tub with the warm water surrounding her. Piya helped to wash Lyiana's hair and once the handmaiden was satisfied with Lyiana's cleanliness she helped Lyiana out of the water into a robe. Just as Lyiana had finished tying the silk around her a knock came at her door. Moving across the room Piya opened the door and stepped aside so that Lord Baelish could enter the room.

Once Lord Baelish had entered the room he motioned for Piya to leave, but she looked to Lyiana instead. "Go Piya, it's okay." Spoke Lyiana softly as she moved to stand in front of Petyr. Nodding the handmaiden left the room closing the door quietly behind her.

"Lady Lyiana, I have heard you have not been in good health." Petyr spoke as he looked Lyiana over.

Lyiana watched as Petyr's eyes scanned over her, and the warning the Piya spoke days before range through her head. Stepping forward Lyiana closed the distance between herself and Petyr. Reaching up, Lyiana ran her finger over the pin at Petyr's throat. She eyed the Mockingbird before looking up to Petyr's eyes. Then before she could talk herself out of it she leaned up and pushed her lips against his.

The kiss only lasted a second before Lyiana pulled back slightly so that she could look into Petyr's eyes. What she saw sent a shiver down her spine and a strange knot in her stomach, it was a lustful look, a look she had seen many times from a man who saw something he liked. The next thing she knew Petyr's mouth was back against her own, and her inexperienced lips tried to keep up with the dance that his was doing.

She felt one of his hands work its way into her wet hair while the other she felt traveling to rest at the small of her back. Lyiana's own hands then began to move on their own accord and she began to fight with one of the clasps of his robes. However at her movement Petyr broke the kiss. Pulling back he quickly but gently grabbed her wrists, before looking her in the eyes.

Lyiana felt the tears begin to well up in her eyes at the rejection. "Please." She pleaded as her breath began to catch in her chest. "Please, I need to feel something...anything."

"Lyiana…" Petyr began softly but was soon cut off.

"I know I am not experience. I know that I will disappoint you, but please, I am tired of feeling numb." At this Lyiana finally broke down into tears and Petyr immediately wrapped her arms around her as her knees gave out. Slowly he lowered the both of them to the floor and did not release Lyiana as she began to sob.

The door opened, and Petyr turned to see Piya entering the room. "Out." Ordered Pety, in a voice that could scare even the bravest of knights, and Piya immediately fled the room.

"Lyiana, my sweet." Petyr whispered as he pulled back from the girl in his arms. He waited a second as the Stark girl got her breathing under control, and once she looked up at him he pushed a piece of her now drying hair behind her ear. "Dry your tears. Crying over the dead will not help you now."

Lyiana pulled herself away from Petyr and placed both of her hands on the cool stone floor as she tried to get her thoughts in order. The fact that she had thrown herself at Petyr caused her cheeks to redden. "Lord Baelish…"

"Tomorrow you will leave this room." Petyr spoke as he stood from his spot on the floor. "Who are you?" Questioned Petyr as he looked down at the broken girl who was sat at his feet.

"Lyiana Stark." She replied as she looked to floor under her hands.

"And what do you want?" Petyr asked.

Looking up from the floor to Petyr, Lyiana began to feel a fire burn in her gut. "To make them pay."

Petyr's only response was a smirk that found its way onto his lips. "Your brother is out there, fighting with a sword, but you...you will have to use other means here." Petyr then turned on his heels and moved to the doorway, once there he paused before opening the wooden door. Looking back to Lyiana he found her watching him from her spot on the floor. "Always keep your foes confused. If they are never certain who you are, or what you want, they cannot know what you are likely to do next. Sometimes the best way to baffle them is to make moves that have no purpose, or even seem to work against you. Remember that Lyiana."


	13. Chapter 13

Hey sorry guys again for the late update but here it is Chapter Thirteen. Also I wanted to give you all the heads up that I will not be updating next Sunday as I will be out of town. So there will be a small break now before the next chapter. Anyways, hope you enjoy.!

#############

Chapter Thirteen

Lyiana was dressed in a red dress, with no sleeves and made of fine lace and silk. It was one of the many dressed that the Queen had given to Lyiana but she had yet to wear it. She had always felt it seemed too Lannister, with its gold embellishments and regal fit. But today, today she needed to look the part of a lion and not a wolf. When Lyiana awoke that morning she knew in order to protect her sister, she needed to stop fearing the what ifs, and take matters into her own hand. With her dress she wore the blade she had received from Petyr, she also had her hair brushed and down, with only a the sides pulled back to keep the hair from her face.

Now here she stood with her hand to her door handle ready to leave her room for the first time in days. "Milady look." Piya spoke from behind Lyiana. When Lyiana turned she found Piya with her head out the window looking to the sky.

Moving across the room Lyiana looked to the skies, directing her gaze to where Piya was pointing. In the sky there was a large red streak, and Lyiana felt a tingle run throughout her body. "What is it?"

"Magic Milady...old magic's." Piya whispered. Lyiana stared up at the skies and watched as the red streak slowly moved across the sky. "Come Milady, we may be able to catch the Queen Regent as she leaves the small council meeting."

Pulling her gaze away from the sky, Lyiana turned to look at Piya and the two then left the room making their way towards the room which held the small council meetings. When they arrived it was just as most of the small council was leaving. Lyiana gave a small smile as she looked from Maester Pycelle than to Varys and finally at Petyr.

"Lady Lyiana. It is a pleasure to see you in good health once again." Varys spoke as he came to stand in front of her.

"I am looking for the Queen Regent." Lyiana spoke as she looked to the Master of Whispers. "I was told she was attending today's small council meeting."

"She's still in there I'm afraid." Maester Pycelle spoke as he slowly began to move past everyone as they stood in the hall. "Having a bout with her brother."

"Ser Jaime was freed?" Questioned Lyiana as she looked to the door, her eyes growing wide. Now wondering if her families captive was here, then perhaps her family was as well.

Petyr stepped forward to stand to the side, between both Lyiana and Varys. "The dwarf." Petyr began as he looked to Lyiana whose eyes were still focused on the door till his words began to sink in. "Tyrion Lannister has been sent in his father's place to be acting Hand of the King."

"Of course." Said Lyiana as she brought her eyes to look at Petyr's.

It was then that the door to the council room opened and out walked the Queen Regent. She moved to make her way down the hall but paused as she saw the small group blocking the path. "Lyiana, my dear." Cersei began as she placed a sly smile on her lip. "You are looking well."

"Thank you My Queen." Lyiana spoke as she stepped around Varys to stand in front of Cersei. Lyiana gave a small curtsy before speaking again. "I was wondering if I may speak with you?"

"Of course, come we will go to my chambers." Cersei spoke as she turned and began down the hall, her guards following her as she went. Lyiana said nothing and fell into step a few paces behind her.

Both Petyr and Varys watched the two walk down the hall. "Funny. I heard the Stark girl had a late night visitor and now, she seems in good spirits once again."

Stepping to stand next to Varys, Petyr kept his gaze on the two women. "It is amazing what good company can do. I can arrange for a late night visit for yourself."

"You're not my type Lord Baelish." Spoke Varys simply before turning and heading down the hall, opposite of the way the Queen and Lyiana were walking.

Petyr stood there for a moment longer. Watching as Lyiana headed down the hall, right into the lion's den.

When Cersei arrived at her room, one of her guards moved to open the door, allowing both Cersei and Lyiana to enter. Once inside the room Cersei motioned for Lyiana to sit opposite her chair at Cersei's large wooden desk. The same desk Lyiana had sat at when she was forced to write to her brother.

Looking around Lyiana saw that two of the guards had followed them into the room and had stood themselves at the door. "My Queen, I was hoping I could speak with you alone." Spoke Lyiana.

Cersei looked to Lyiana and then to the guards before waving her hand signalling to them to leave. Once they were out the door Cersei steepled her fingers in front of her and raked her gaze over Lyiana. "What is it you wanted to speak about?"

"I wished to tell you something." Lyiana began as she felt her palms begin to sweat. "A secret that only few know."

"A secret?" Questioned Cersei from her spot at the other side of the desk.

"Yes." Said Lyiana as she straightened herself in her chair. "I remember the day you and I had walked and you had wished to call me sister. I do hope that even after everything that has happened that, that is still so."

Cersei lowered her hands and placed them against the armrests of her chair before standing. She did not say anything as she moved toward the window and looked down to the people below. "If you are worried I am going to cast you and your sister out of the Red Keep…"

"No My Queen it is not that." Lyiana began as she to rose from her chair. "I don't know who to trust anymore, but I feel I can trust you." At Lyiana's words Cersei turned to look at the Stark girl. "I have something that I believe could be of great use to you."

"And what is this something you speak of?" Asked Cersei.

"It is something I need to show you." Lyiana looked around the room and saw a small delicate dager on the table but before she made to reach for it she thought better of it. She did not want to intimidate the Queen. "Do you have a sewing needle My Queen?"

Cersei did not move for a moment and Lyiana felt the Queen's questioning gaze looking her up and down, Cersei then nodded and moved to a desk drawer. Pulling the drawer open she reached in and soon produced a small silver needle. She held it out for Lyiana to take and the young girl moved slowly forward and took the delicate tool from her fingers.

With her free hand Lyiana placed her palm face up between herself and Cersei. Then with the needle in her other she moved to lay the needle against her skin. It must have been then that Cersei knew what she was about to do because she quickly felt the Queen's hand grip her wrist. Looking to the Queen Lyiana smiled. "Trust me, no harm will come to me."

Reluctantly the Queen slowly released her grip and once her hands were back at her side Lyiana took the pin and began to drag it along her delicate skin. Lyiana watched the Queen and did not look away as she felt the skin rip and the slowly bubble forth.

"Lyia…" Cersei began but the Stark girls name died on her lips as she watched the skin knit itself back together as quickly as it had opened. "What magic is this?"

"I don't know My Queen." Began Lyiana as she used her thumb to pick up the small amount of blood that laid on her palm and brought the offending red liquid to her lips quickly ridding it from sight. "When I was young, before the rumours of my sickness I vanished and was found days later with this gift. It is not the only thing however."

Lyiana took a step so that she stood close to the Queen. "Do you trust me, like I have trusted you?" Questioned Lyiana as she reached her hand out to take the Queen's. Lyiana watched as Cersei slowly processed what she had just seen and realize the power Lyiana had with it. Slowly the Queen placed her hand out and Lyiana gently took it in her own, palm up like she had had her hand only moments before. Raising the needle to the Queen's pale skin Lyiana cut a small line.

"Oww." Cersei gasped as the pain of the small cut rang through her body.

Releasing Cersei's hand Lyiana moved her own to cover the Queen's palm and with a small amount of concentration, much less than what she was use to, a small amount of light glowed between the two hands till Lyiana pulled away. "There. Like it never happened."

Cersei raised her hand to get a closer look at her skin. "Your sickness?"

"I was never sick, at least not after that day." Lyiana spoke simply.

"And the last few days?"

"Mourning the loss of my father, and my family, as I realize that this is my true home." Lyiana spoke. "Mourning one last time, before I never think of my treacherous blood again."

Cersei lowered her hand and looked to Lyiana. "Robert?"

"I had healed him before…" Lyiana began but stopped her words when she thought back to the late King.

Nodding her head Cersei indicated that she knew what Lyiana had meant to say. "I am glad you felt you could trust me with this."

"I have no real friends here. Even my sister does not know I have this gift." Said Lyiana.

"I need some time, to process what you've shown me." Cersei spoke as she motioned for Lyiana to follow her to the door. Once at the large door Cersei paused before opening it. "You can trust your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you my Queen." Lyiana bowed her head slightly. Cersei then opened the door and allowed Lyiana back out into the hall.

Once in the hall Lyiana slowly began to make her way down the stone corridor and towards the garden. Arriving outside Lyiana moved toward a bench and sat herself down, it was then she let herself think back to what she had just done. How, she had just told her enemy her greatest secret.

"If you think much harder I believe smoke might start coming from your ears." The voice broke Lyiana from her thoughts and looking to her right she found Tyrion Lannister sat next to her. She had not even noticed his presence as she sat.

"I am sorry Lord Tyrion, I did not mean to ignore your presence." Lyiana spoke with some embarrassment at being caught with her guard down. She would need to get better at keeping track of her surroundings.

Tyrion let out a light laugh. "It is okay my dear." He then pointed to the sky. "Have you seen the comet?"

"Yes My Lord." Lyiana spoke as she looked to the sky.

"Some people believe it marks the sky because of this war."

"I've heard it means magic." Spoke Lyiana as she looked from the sky back to Tyrion who she soon found was watching her and not the sky any longer.

"I wanted to give you my condolences on your father." Tyrion spoke as he examined the woman in front of him.

Lyiana looked Tyrion in the eyes before she spoke. "My father was a traitor to the realm, he deserved the punishment the King bestowed upon him."

"Well rehearsed words, that you do not need in my company My Lady." Whispered Tyrion. "That was something you should not have been forced to witness."

"But I had been forced to witness it and now, it will be with me for all my life." Spoke Lyiana as she stood from her spot on the bench. "A pleasure Lord Tyrion." Said Lyiana as she gave the imp a slight nod before heading off through the garden.

Lyiana made her way through the red keep towards her sister's room but as she made her way through the halls she heard familiar voices from around the corner. Pausing her steps Lyiana pressed her back to the cool stone walls of the keep as she listened. "I wonder if I might ask you for a favor?" Came the voice of Cersei.

"Of course, Your Grace." Replied the voice of Lord Baelish. Lyiana moved herself closer to the corner as she listened to the voices of the only two people in King's Landing that knew her secret.

"Ned Stark's youngest daughter Arya...we can't seem to locate her." Said Cersei

"If she's escaped the capital, Winterfell seems the logical destination." Replied Petyr.

"And yet my friends in the North report no sign of her. Curious. If we choose to negotiate with the Starks, the girl has some value. Whoever finds her...well, you know what they say about Lannisters and debts." Cersei's voice quieted and Lyiana could hear footsteps indicating that the two were walking away.

Carefully Lyiana peaked around the corner to see the back's of both Cersei and Petyr along with four guards walking away from her she watched as Petyr turned around to look at the Queen but found Lyiana's eyes for a split second before ignoring her presence and focusing on the woman before him.

"A mockingbird." Cersei spoke as she reached out and touched the pin on Petyr's robes. "You created your own Sigil, didn't you?"

"Yes." Petyr said simply in reply.

"Appropriate...for a self-made man with so many songs to sing."

"I'm glad you like it. Some people are fortunate enough to be born into the right family. Others have to find their own way." Lyiana watched as Petyr spoke and found herself smiling at his words. She knew that he had done a great deal to get where he was. It was no small feat, and something to be proud of.

"I heard a song once about a boy of modest means who found his way into the home of a very prominent family." At Cersei's words Lyiana felt the smile begin to leave her face. "He loved the eldest daughter. Sadly, she had eyes for another…" It was then the Lyiana began to back away from her corner, slowly moving herself away from a conversation that she did not feel the desire to listen to.

As she moved down the hall her thoughts were overtaken by the memory of the kisses she had shared with Petyr only the night before. Lyiana felt herself blush as a tingle went through her body. She reminded herself if Petyr did have any feelings towards her, it was only because of her mother. It was her that Petyr had wanted as a boy, and Lyiana would be nothing more than the daughter of the woman he loved.

When she finally arrived at Sansa's room she was directed to a nearby balcony by a guard. As Lyiana moved toward the balcony she could see her sister sitting there staring out across the sea. "Sansa." Lyiana spoke as she watched her sister who at her name turned to look at Lyiana.

"Lyiana." Sansa spoke loudly. She shot up from her seat and quickly rushed towards her sister, wrapping her arms around her. "They wouldn't let me see you. I began to think…" But Sansa's voice caught in her throat and Lyiana immediately felt the guilt hit her for leaving her sister alone.

"No Sansa, I was just not well." Lyiana spoke softly as she too wrapped her arms around Sansa, pulling her sister against her. "But I am here now." Pulling away Lyiana held Sansa back at from herself, and looked into her glassy eyes. "As long as we are here, we will have each other."

Sansa nodded her head in response and then pulled Lyiana with her to sit back at the balcony. Once the two were seated Lyiana examined her sister more closely and it was in that moment she finally saw her sister. The bags under her eyes were dark and angry. Her hair was not carefully brushed and there was a now almost healed cut on her lower lip. "Who hit you?" Lyiana questioned with a slight bite to her voice.

"King Joffrey, he said that a King should never strike a lady, so he had Ser Meryn do it for him." Sansa whispered as she diverted her gaze to her lap.

Lyiana reached forward and hooked a finger under her sister's chin and pulled upwards, forcing her sister to look at her. "Sansa, I promise, I will never let him touch you."

"Mother always said, do not make promises you cannot keep." Sansa spoke sadly. However Lyiana did not release her sister from her grip and instead looked at her with a deep and penetrating gaze.

"I promise, never again." Lyiana then pulled her hand back and looked out to the sea. "I will get us away from here, we will see Winterfell again."

"I heard rumours that you were going to be married off." Sansa began as she took looked back out the blue waters that were next to them. "To some northern family that was still loyal to the Lannisters. They said it was to secure the hold on the North."

"Do not worry, there will be no marriage. The Queen will not be letting me out of her sight, I have seen to that." Lyiana said with a smirk on her lips.

The two then sat silent for a good while, the presence of the other being enough comfort for both girls. When they were finally brought from their thoughts it was when Piya came to collect the girls for dinner. The two girls ate together on the balcony near Liyana's room. It was a nice dinner, simple, but with good company.

Sansa was wiping her lips with a cloth as she let out a little giggle. "I remember you barred yourself down in the crypt until father finally agreed to let you skip lessons so you could go on the hunt with father and Robb." Said Sansa.

"And I specifically remember staying on my horse the whole time and coming back in tears when I witnessed father shoot that deer." Spoke Lyiana as she tried to hold back her own laughter.

"Knowing what I know now, I would have listened to mother much more often than I did." Sansa said happily. "I was a horrid child, especially to you Lyiana. I am sorry we were never close."

"It is okay Sansa. I had my own issues growing up, and I was always so jealous of your sewing." Spoke Lyiana.

"Really? You, were jealous of me?" Question Sansa as she leaned back in her chair, relaxing for probably the first time in days.

Lyiana smiled warmly at her sister. "God's yes! I am rubbish, I couldn't stitch a straight line to save my life."

Footsteps and murmuring brought Liyana's attention away for her sister and towards the entrance of the balcony. When Lyiana turned to look she saw Piya making her way towards them and Petyr stood at the entrance waiting. He watched the two girls with an intense gaze.

"Milady, Lord Baelish wishes to speak with you." Said Piya as she eyed Lyiana suspiciously.

"Sansa, I will just be a moment." Spoke Lyiana as she stood from her chair and looked to her sister. After a moment she turned and walked briskly toward Petyr before coming to a stop in front of him.

"Lady Lyiana, would you mind walking with me a moment?" Petyr questioned as he extended a hand out in front of him motioning for Lyiana to indicate where he wanted to go.

"Of course Lord Baelish." Lyiana replied with a nod and then the two began to walk away from the balcony.

As Lyiana walked she folded her hands together in front of her as she tried desperately to calm herself. The close proximity of Petyr brought back the memory of the kiss once again. "What is it you wished to speak about?"

"I just wished to check on you, the last few times we have both been in...questionable company." Petyr began as he stopped walking. The sudden stop in his movement cause Lyiana to stop a step ahead of him.

"I appreciate your concern Lord Baelish." Said Lyiana as she turned on her heels to look at her walking companion. "Lord Baelish, I would like to apologize for...my actions last night." Lyiana felt the colour rise in her cheeks and quickly diverted her gaze to her hands which were now picking at the fabric of her dress.

Lyiana felt his presence before she saw his shoes step to sit only inches from her own. She then watched as his hands appeared before her, taking her own in his. "There is nothing to apologize for Lady Lyiana." Petyr whispered causing Lyiana to look upwards, and she soon found his gaze fixed on her.

"Lord Baelish…" Spoke Lyiana lowly but she paused when she felt Petyr rub his thumb against the skin on her hand.

"Petyr." He spoke smoothly as let his gaze drop for a second to her lips, before quickly bring it back to Lyiana's bright green eyes. "It is I who should be apologizing to you My Lady. I should have never taken such advantage of…"

"You were not taking advantage." Lyiana interrupted. Lyiana felt her stomach tighten as she tried to force the words she wished to say to her lips. "Petyr, I wan…"

But she never got to finish her sentence as she saw Piya appear at the end of the corridor. Quickly Lyiana withdrew her hands from Petyr's and took a step back placing some space between them. "Milady." Piya spoke as she approached the two in the corridor.

"Yes Piya?" Lyiana questioned as she tried to ignore the fact that Petyr was still looking at her, having yet to turn around to fact the woman he had paid to take care of Lyiana.

"Lady Sansa was hoping to go for a walk to the Godswood." Spoke Piya simply as she stared at the back of Lord Baelish.

Lyiana nodded her head in response before looking back to Petyr. "Lord Baelish. I did also wish for you to know, I took your advice." She spoke simply as she curtsied to him. Then she stepped around him, making her way down the hall and past her handmaiden.

Once Lyiana had excited the hall Petyr finally turned to look at Piya who was watching him carefully. Folding his hands together in front of him, he moved forward to stand in front of Piya. "You need to stay with her, at all times."

"Yes Lord Baelish." Said Piya. She saw the seriousness of his words in his eyes.

"Do not disappoint me." Spoke Petyr before swiftly walking around Piya and disappearing down the hall.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry again for the late upload. I got stuck being an adult over the weekend and monday, who would have thought you needed to go grocery shopping every once in a while. Anyways here is the next chapter. Also this coming up weekend is thanksgiving up here in Canada so I will not be posting as I will be busy with family and friends all weekend.

Hope you enjoy this chapter.

#######################

Chapter Fourteen

Lyiana was sat in the chamber of the Hand of the King, watching as Tyrion Lannister poured wine into two goblets. She was alone with the man, not even a guard was in the room after Tyrion had ordered everyone out, including Pyia. Once the goblets were filled Tyrion took them in his hands and moved across the room. When he came to a stop it was in front of Lyiana, outstretching an arm he offered her one of the silver cups.

"Thank you My Lord." Lyiana spoke as she took the cup in her hand. She took a sip of the sweet liquid as she watched Tyrion seat himself across from her.

"This is a particularly good one." Tyrion spoke as he swirled the liquid in his cup. "From Dorne I think." Tyrion then took a sip of his own cup before continuing. "I would like to start over, you and I."

"Start over Lord Tyrion?" Questioned Lyiana.

"Yes. We got off on the wrong foot and I believe an alliance between yourself and I would benefit both involved parties." Said Tyrion as he looked at Lyiana from over top his goblet.

"Lord Tyrion…"

"Let me finish. I do not wish to see your family burn like the rest of my house. I believe making peace is the best course of action for everyone." Said Tyrion.

"And how do you propose to "make peace" Lord Tyrion?" Lyiana asked as she took another sip of her wine.

Before Tyrion could answer however footsteps were heard approaching and the voice of Lord Baelish filled the room before he was even seen. "I don't appreciate being made a fool of, dwarf." Petyr paused for a moment as he saw Tyrion and his drinking companion Lyiana. Composing himself slightly he smoothed his robes before moving closer.

"Right on time." Tyrion spoke as he took a large gulp from his cup before placing it down on a table beside his chair. "Now I can tell you both my plan."

"Your plan? Your plan of how if Myrcella marries the Martell boy, she can't very well marry Robin Arryn, can she?" Petyr spat, as he kept his eyes on Tyrion.

"Sorry about that." Tyrion spoke as he steepled his hands in front of his lips.

"And Harrenhal…I suppose that's off the table as well!" Petyr spoke in a non questioning tone. It was then he glanced to the side to see Lyiana's eyes focused on himself.

Tyrion let out a small laugh bring Petyr's eyesight back to the small man. "Yes, I fear so. Sorry about that, too."

"Leave me out of your next deception." Said Petyr as he made to turn around.

"Oh, that's a shame." Came Tyrion, who's words caused Petyr to pause in his movement. "You were to be the centerpiece of my next deception. My brother Jaime rots in a Northern stockade. I would see him released. That's where you come in."

Lyiana slammed her cup on the table across from her before standing. "My brother will never release the Kingslayer."

"No, he won't. But your mother might." Tyrion spoke and watched the reaction on Lyiana's face at the mention of her mother. It was a mixture of sadness and anger neither of which Tyrion liked on the girl's face. Pulling his gaze away he looked to Petyr who was stood with a clenched fist at his side. "How would you like to see your beloved Cat again?" Asked Tyrion.

Petyr made to reply but was stopped by the sound of footsteps. Bronn appeared from a doorway and looked between the occupants in the room.

"Find him?" Tyrion questioned as he looked to Bronn.

"Oh, aye, and he has company. Filthy old stoat. Almost hate to interrupt." Said Bronn

"No, you don't" Spoke Tyrion as he began to walk toward Bronn.

Bronn gave a laugh and shook his head. "No, I don't" The sellsword then turned and left the room. Tyrion continued to walk towards the doorway, but before leaving stopped his movement and turned to look at both Petyr and Lyiana.

"If you are still here when I come back, I will show you your father's bones. I will do right by you Lady Lyiana, your family deserves that." Tyrion spoke as he looked to Lyiana. After a pause Tyrion bowed his head and left the room.

Without a word Lyiana moved to pick up her cup from the table and quickly brought it to her lips. Placing the cool steel against her lips Lyiana downed the rest of her drink. When she pulled the cup from her lips she looked down at it, and watched as it shaked in her hand.

"You will need to thicken that skin of yours." Spoke Petyr as he approached her. Taking the cup from her hand he placed it back on the table where it had once sat. "You've done well. Be thankful it was only the imp and not his sister."

"I never knew what happened to my father's body." Lyiana whispered. "I never thought to ask, I just assumed…" Lyiana lost her words as he brain rattled with every thought she had had of her father after his execution. She knew his head was stood on a pike but she was certain Joffrey had fed the rest of him to the dogs, or had thrown him into the sea.

"My sweet." Spoke Petyr softly as he attempted to bring Lyiana back to the present. Her eyes were pointed at him, but they focused somewhere past him, somewhere in her mind. When she returned before him he leaned in to place his lips next to her ear. "I am working on a way to get you and your sister out of here." He kept his voice low incase anyone was listening.

"Petyr." Lyiana whispered as she reached down and took his hands in hers. "Do not put yourself in harms way for me."

Petyr pulled back slightly and looked down at Lyiana, who in turn looked up through her lashes at him. Their noses so close they were almost touching, and Petyr could smell of wood and flowers around her, a smell that was distinctively her.

"I don't know what I would do if something happened to you. I…" Lyiana began but found her voice fail. Lyiana released one of Petyr's hands and raised her now free one to the pin at his neck. She held the tail of it between her fingers as she moved her eyes to examine the metal bird. "I dreamt of this you know. Saw it in my mind when I was home in Winterfell, before I even knew who it belonged to. I mentioned it to mother, and she told me about you. About how you fell in love with her, how you fought for her, almost died for her. I know, you are only helping me because you love my mother, but I...I don't want to see you hurt."

"Lyiana…" Whispered Petyr but he stopped his words as he heard approaching footsteps and quickly pulled away. Moving toward the table of wine and turning his back to Lyiana as he poured a glass.

"Good, you are still here." Tyrion spoke as he made his way into the room.

Lyiana watched as Bronn moved into the room as well, but kept his distance, choosing instead to lean against a pillar near the wine table. Sitting herself back down in her chair Lyiana kept her gaze on Petyr's back as he raised his cup to his lips, taking a sip of wine as he did so.

"So what is this master plan you have?" Petyr spoke as he turned around, his face void of emotion as he looked to the Lord.

"Lady Catelyn is currently in the company of Renly Baratheon. I want you to take Ned Stark's bones to her, and as a further sign of good faith I want you to take Lady Lyiana with you." Tyrion spoke before turning to look at Lyiana. "You will of course need to return back to King's Landing, you mustn't say anything about the fact that your youngest sister Arya is…"

"No." Lyiana spoke before Tyrion could continue any further.

"If you do not come back your sister would…"

"You misunderstand me My Lord, I mean I will not leave King's Landing." Lyiana spoke as she folded her hands into her lap. "I made a promise to my sister that I would not leave her. I am sure my father's bones presented by Lord Baelish and his word's of our good health will be enough for her."

Tyrion said nothing as he slid off his chair and held out a hand for Lyiana to take. Reaching out Lyiana took Tyrion's hand and allowed him to lead her from her chair towards a chest which was sat at the edge of the room. Without a word he released Lyiana's hand and motioned for her to open the wooden chest.

It was then the realization of what the chest was hit Lyiana and she fell to her knees, the stone of the floor smacking her knees hard as she landed. She could feel the warming presence of Petyr behind her as she used shaking hands to unlatch the lid and push it open. Inside, were a pile of white bones, laid on top of a large pile of black silks. Lyiana was not sure how long she cried for before she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning her head and looking through clouded eyes she saw Tyrion looking at her with sad eyes.

"It is late Lady Lyiana. Your handmaiden is waiting for you outside in the hall, and I will have Bronn make sure the both of you get to your room without interruption.

Petyr watched as Lyiana was led from the room, and then as Tyrion lowered the lid to the chest. "I never figured you for the sentimental type."

"My sister can be cruel, she does not realize the damage she does to the world. Someone has to try and clean up after her." Tyrion spoke as he turned to look at the Master of Coin. "Now I want you to take these to Catelyn and tell her her daughter's, all of them, are safe."

When Petyr had finally reached the coast he made his way immediately to speak with Renly Baratheon and when he had finally been thrown from the tent he sat in his own until night fall. With the cover of night to hide his movements Petyr made his way through the tents until finally arriving at the entryway to Lady Catelyn's current dwelling. Taking a breath Petyr entered the tent slowly and was immediately greeted by the hard stare of Catelyn. "How dare you!"

"You may have heard false reports." Petyr began as he tried to calm the situation. He would get nowhere if he was thrown from her tent in a matter of only a few seconds.

"You betrayed Ned." Catelyn spat.

"Betrayed? I wanted him to serve as Protector of the Realm. I begged him to seize the moment." Said Petyr.

"And you repaid our faith with treachery."

Petyr moved a step closer to Catelyn before speaking. "No, My Lady."

"Get out!" Catelyn spoke with authority then she turned her back to him.

Placing another foot forward Petyr moved further into the tent. "Cat...I loved you. Your daughter, Lyiana she…"

Catelyn whipped herself around and waved a dagger toward Petyr. "Have you lost your mind? Get out!"

Backing away Petyr placed his hands in the air in front of him. "Do you want to see your girls again? Sansa, more beautiful than ever, and Arya, just as wild as ever…"

"You have Arya, too?" Catelyn questioned desperately, it was the first time she had heard any word of her youngest girl.

"Both of them are healthy and safe. Lyiana however, has found her way into the Queen's good graces, a dangerous place to be for anyone. It's amazing how quickly the Queen came to care for the girl after she found out about her unique ability."

Catelyn let the dagger in her hands fall to the floor at Petyr's words. "The Queen saw her gift?"

"No. Lyiana showed it to her. Right now your eldest daughter is winning the Queen's favor in order to protect herself and her sisters." Said Petyr.

"My daughters!" Catelyn gasped as she fell to the floor her legs no longer able to keep her standing. "Did she parade her around for everyone to see!"

Petyr moved to kneel in front of Catelyn. "No Cersei is keeping this knowledge to herself, for now."

At his words Catelyn looked at Petyr with wide eyes. "How did...what have you done with my daughter Lord Baelish?" From her spot on the floor, Catelyn was screaming at Petyr. "Stay away from my daughter you monster!"

Petyr could feel himself growing frustrated now as he looked to Catelyn sprawled on the floor tears running down her face."Your daughter saved my life!" Spoke Petyr loudly as he ran a hand over his face in anguish. "Lyi…"

"Do not speak her name." Catelyn interrupted Petyr as she looked to the man before her.

Petyr calmed his nerves and smoothed down his robes before speaking. "The Lannisters will trade your daughters for the Kingslayer."

Catelyn gave a sarcastic laugh. "Of course they will. Jaime Lannister for two girls." She then paused and looked to the ground in despair. "Robb will never agree to those terms."

"I'm not bringing these terms to him. I'm bringing them to you." Said Petyr simply in response.

"You think I'd keep secrets from my son." Catelyn spoke as she looked up to Petyr eyeing him coldly.

"Robb has surprised them all with his skills in battle, but he is not a mother. Consider it Cat, you may not get another chance." Petyr then took a step backwards and folded his hands in front of himself. "I brought you a gift."

"I don't want your gifts."

"A token of Tyrion Lannister's goodwill." Petyr spoke as two men walked into the tent with a wooden chest. The men placed it on the floor in front of Catelyn. "He wants you to understand that this exchange of prisoners is offered in good faith."

Catelyn placed a hand on the chest in front of her and looked at it in question. "Good faith? What's this?"

"Your husband was an honorable man." Petyr began as he watched Catelyn lift the lid to the box and gasp at what she saw, fresh tears began to once again stream down her face. "He should rest beside his family in the crypts beneath Winterfell. You may not believe…"

"Get out." Catelyn whispered without looking at Petyr.

Petyr lowered his head at her words and made to move towards the opening in the tent. However he paused as he neared and turned his head back to look at Catelyn. "I would die, before I let anything happen to her." Petyr whispered and then quickly left the tent before Catelyn would have a chance to respond.

Back in King's Landing Lyiana found herself walking the corridors of the Red Keep with Tyrion Lannister. This had been the first time Lyiana had spoken to Tyrion since she had seen her father's bones. "Lord Tyrion, I wanted to thank you for what you did for myself, and my family."

"It was the right thing to do." Tyrion spoke simply. "As long as I am here, I will try to make this as pleasant a stay as I can for you, and your sister."

"I've learned very quickly in the Capital no one does anything to be nice, everyone wants something." Spoke Lyiana as she looked down to the man walking next to her. "What is it that you want from me Lord Tyrion?"

"Why I just want to be your friend Lady Lyiana. I know how the Capital is, and here you will need all the friends you can get." Said Tyrion.

Lyiana looked hard at the man next to her. "I have no friends here." Lyiana spat before hurrying her steps to get ahead of Lord Tyrion now that the doors to the hall came into view.

Tyrion stopped walking and stood at his spot. "That's not what I hear. I've heard you spend much of your free time with our Master of Coin." Tyrion's words caused Lyiana to stop walking. "Tell me, do you think Lord Baelish is your friend?"

However Lyiana did not answer instead she began to move again, and made her way into the hall just in time to witness her sister being knocked to the ground. "Sansa!" Lyiana yelled as she ran to her sister's side. Looking around the room, Lyiana saw only a handful of people and no Queen in site. "How dare you!" Lyiana spoke as she looked to the King.

"How dare I?" Joffrey spat as he shot up from his chair. "Ser Meryn, I think the twin of the traitoris Robb Stark needs to be taught a lesson."

Before Lyiana had even a chance to ready herself she felt the back of a gloved hand smack her hard against the face. The medal that decaled it, ripped at her skin harshly and she soon felt the blood dripping down her chin.

"Lyiana!" Sansa screeched as she reached out a shaky hand to her sister.

"What is the meaning…" Came the voice of Tyrion as he entered the chamber only to witness the damage to Liyana's skin begin to heal itself before his eyes. The room grew silent as everyone's eyes were glued to Lyiana, who only smiled as she brought the sleeve of her dress to her cheek to wipe away the blood from her now flawless skin.

"Is that the best you can do?" Lyiana said with a menacing bite as she turned to look at Joffrey, who only stared back at her in horror.

"WITCH!" He cried out as he pointed a short and slim finger towards Lyiana. "Kill her immediately!"

Tyrion stepped forward the sound of his feet hitting the stone floor echoed through the hall as Meryn lifted his sword. "You will do no such thing!" The Imp spoke soundly.

Meryn paused his swing as he felt cold steel on his neck. Looking to his side he found Bronn stood next to him, his hand on the dagger and a smile on his face. Taking a breath Meryn slowly lowered his sword and dropped it to the ground.

"What kind of knight beats a helpless girl?" Tyrion spoke as he came to stand between the Stark girls and the King.

"The kind who serves his King, Imp." Said Meryn.

"Careful, now. We don't want to get blood all over your pretty white cloak." Bronn said as he pressed the blade a little harder against the other man's throat.

"She is a witch. She will kill us all!" Joffrey shouted as he looked from his uncle to Lyiana.

Tyrion gave a chuckle as he took a step closer to the King. "My King trust me, if Lady Lyiana was here to kill you she would have done it long ago."

"Is that a threat? Do you threaten your King, Uncle?" Spat Joffrey, who was becoming more distraught with every passing second.

"No I am merely trying to educate him." Said Tyrion before turning and looking to Lyiana who was helping her sister to her feet.

Lyiana motioned for her sister's maidens to come and get Sansa, and soon Lyiana was watching them lead Sansa out and into the hall. Once she could no longer see her sister Lyiana turned to Tyrion.

Moving himself toward her Tyrion gave a slight bow. "I apologize for my nephew's behavior." Said Tyrion who then held out a hand motioning for Lyiana to walk with him out of the hall. Everyone backed away as Lyiana began to make her way. A small smile played on her lips as she walked. She could feel Joffrey's eyes on her back as she moved.


	15. Chapter 15

Man I am failing on the getting things up on time. I hope you all can forgive me. Here is the next chapter.

################

Chapter Fifteen

Lyiana was sat in her sister's room. They had spent hours talking about Lyiana's childhood and Sansa was told everything that Lyiana had kept secret from her for so many years. Now the two were sat and Lyiana was running a brush through her sister's red locks with a smile. "Would you like to have dinner in your room tonight?"

"I would like that." Sansa replied as she relaxed herself. "Do you think you will ever grow old?" Questioned Sansa as she thought about her sister's gift.

Giving a chuckle Lyiana placed the brush on the table beside her. "Of course I will grow old, haven't I already." At her words Sansa turned to look at her and Lyiana placed a wide smile on her face. "Don't you see my wrinkles and greying hair."

"You are beautiful. Father always said how much you looked like his sister, and there was a war over her." Sansa spoke.

"Well you needn't worry, there will be no wars fought over me. Now that everyone thinks I am a witch." Lyiana spoke with a laugh.

"You will have a husband." Sansa spoke simply as she watched her sister begin to pace the room. "You spend a lot of time with Lord Baelish."

Lyiana stopped her pacing, but did not turn to look at her sister as she spoke. "Lord Baelish is just a friend. He loved our mother, and he only wants to see that we are happy and safe." It was then Lyiana moved to sit back next to her sister and took the girl's hands into her own. "Sansa, do you want to go home?"

"More than anything." Whispered Sansa.

"There may come a time when we can escape from here. If that time comes do you promise to do whatever I say?"

"Whatever you say." Sansa replied simply as she looked to Lyiana with wide and glassy eyes.

Harrenhal was not somewhere Petyr wanted to be. The land was dark and grey, and the wreck of a castle was no different. But this was where Tywin Lannister was, and Petyr needed to speak to him before anyone else had a chance to ruin the plan that had formed in his head. After the death of Renly Baratheon Petyr had convinced Margaery Tyrell that he could secure her a seat next to the Iron Throne. Now here he was, to propose the match to Tywin Lannister himself, knowing full well that if he went to Cersei he would have most likely been denied.

Petyr was stood outside of the doors that led to Lord Tywin's chamber waiting in silence until finally he was allowed into the chamber. Once Petyr entered the room, he found it as dark and eerie as the rest of the castle. "Lord Tywin." Petyr greeted as he moved forward to sit in the seat offered to him by the Lord of Casterly Rock.

"Baelish." Tywin said simply. "Wine?"

"Thank you." Petyr spoke and he watched as a child moved around the side of the room grabbing goblets and a pitcher.

"What news from the capital?" Tywin questioned, unsure as the what spurred the visit from the Master of Coin.

Petyr drew his eyes back to Tywin. "I travelled here directly from Renly Baratheon's camp." Said Petyr. Soon a silver cup was placed in front of him and filled with wine. Once the cup was full Petyr took it in his hand and brought it to his lips for a sip.

"Ah, the late King Renly." Tywin spoke as he held out his cup for more wine. "Rather a short reign. Murdered by a woman, I hear."

"So they say." Petyr Spoke. "There has been talk of other forces at work, dark forces."

"Men love to blame emons when their grand plans unravel." Said Tywin as he leaned himself back in his chair.

Petyr placed his now empty cup back on the table and leaned forward against the hard wood of the table. "It is my belief that a moment of chaos affords opportunities lost soon after."

"You say that as if you were the first man alive to think it." Spoke Tywin.

"Yes, a crisis is an opportunity."

"What other brilliant insights have you brought me today?" Asked Tywin, his voice laced with boredom.

Leaning back in his chair Petyr looked to Tywin as he began to choose his words carefully. "After the Lannisters and the Starks, the Tyrells command the largest host. Their lands are the most fertile in the Seven Kingdoms, feeding horses and soldiers."

"Yes, yes, yes." Said Tywin as he raised his cup to his lips and took a drink of his wine.

"The Tyrells have not yet declared for any of the surviving Kings." Said Petyr nonchalantly. "Loras wants revenge. He blames Stannis for Renly's death, and Margaery…"

"Wants to be queen." Tywin spoke matter of factly.

"Yes, she does. If you will allow me to represent your family's interests, with your permission I would leave tonight, and have an answer by nightfall." Petyr spoke before raising his cup to his lip and downing the rest of his wine. Placing the cup back on the table Petyr looked toward Tywin who after a few seconds nodded in agreement.

Tywin placed his cup down and stared hard at Petyr as he realized that the Master of Coin was not yet done with his meeting. "More wine for Lord Baelish." Tywin spoke to his cup bearer.

Petyr placed a hand on the table as he attempted to keep his face indifferent. "I would also like to propose a match for yourself My Lord." Said Petyr. "Lady Lyiana Stark…" The wetness that hit his hand shocked him from his concentration as he turned to look at the young girl beside him.

"Pardon, My Lord." The girl spoke quickly as she quickly began to dab away at the liquid.

"It's only wine." Petyr spoke as he examined the girl with such lordly manners, but it was when he saw the face of Lyiana looking back at him that he had to keep cold. It was only for a second she turned to cover her face from his sight, but he watched her as she quickly moved around him and to the corner of the room. She looked different from the last time he saw her, but he had spent enough time with Lyiana as of late to recognize the features of a Stark, and he had just come across the one he had been assigned to find.

He knew he could not out her cover, Lyiana would never have forgiven him if anything were to happen to her. Petyr had to hope that if the girl had hidden this long that she could stay like that awhile longer. Also there was the fact that Tywin was under the impression that all the Stark girls were safely locked away in the Red Keep. Looking back to Tywin, Petyr began to speak again. "The eldest Stark girl, is currently in the good company of your daughter."

"It is funny that you should mention her. I received a raven this morning from The Grand Maester claiming that this Stark girl is a witch, and he requested to put her to death immediately." Tywin spoke from his spot across from Petyr. "Raving's of a madman I am sure."

"Not as mad as you may think." Petyr spoke with a smirk, as he watched his words catch the Lord off balance. "While she is no witch, she has been gifted with a unique ability to keep herself in good health. I have been told that she can heal from almost anything."

"And who told you of this, Lady Lyiana herself?" Questioned Tywin, his disbelief evident in his voice.

"Lady Catelyn told me of her daughter's gift many a moon ago. Should the girl be cut, the injury heals almost immediately." Petyr spoke, testing the waters. There was no knowing how much Tywin knew and Petyr had to tread carefully.

Tywin seemed lost in thought as he thought over what Petyr had told him, and in that moment Petyr moved his eyes to look to Arya, who he found to be staring at him. From her spot she was hidden from Tywin's sight and was safe to look to Petyr. Holding her gaze Petyr was silently able to tell Arya that he knew who she was, and that he would not reveal her secret. When he got a quick and shaky nod from the young girl he quickly moved his sight back to Tywin.

"A girl who cannot be injured does not give much of an advantage to me." Said Tywin

The Lord's words gave Petyr the cue he was waiting for. "Ahh, but that is not all she can do. Do you remember the miraculous recovery of Bran Stark, and that of the Late King Robert? Not only can she heal herself but she can heal others."

"And Lady Stark told you of this power?" Asked Tywin.

"That one I actually witnessed with my own eyes." Said Petyr with a smirk.

"So you propose I marry Lyiana Stark?" Tywin questioned as he steepled his hands in front of his lips in thought.

Petyr tipped his head to the side and his smirk grew. "With no wife, you are only left with two male heirs. One who had to renounce all land and title and the other…" Petyr trailed off his words letting Tywin piece together what he was getting at.

"Can she bare children?" Tywin asked.

"I see no reason why she shouldn't be able to. But even if she can't she would be a Lannister, she would be yours and no one else's. It will only be a matter of time before others hear about her and want her for themselves." Said Petyr. "I promise the rumors you have heard are false, she is a beautiful creature. That alone would be enough reason for many to wed the girl."

"Make all the arrangements for the Tyrell's and when this war is over, I will marry Lyiana Stark." Tywin spoke with a sly smile. Petyr then excused himself from the chamber and readied to leave. The sooner he finished with the Tyrells, the sooner he could get back to Lyiana and tell her of his plan.

Lyiana at this time however was running through the Red Keep looking for her sister. She had heard the royal party had been attacked and that her sister had been taken and almost raped. When she finally found Sansa she was surrounded by her company of servants. But as soon as they saw Lyiana coming toward them the immediately stood and backed away, in thoughtfulness or fear Lyiana did not care.

"Sansa!" Lyiana gasped as she looked to her sister in her torn dress and damaged face. She was sporting a split lip and a rather nasty looking bruise.

"Lady Lyiana, we should get your sister to the Maester." Came the voice of Tyrion Lannister from somewhere behind Lyiana.

Shaking her head Lyiana looked over her shoulder to the man. "There is no need." Turning back to look at her sister Lyiana raised a hand to float just above the side of Sansa's face and allowed her gift to heal her sister's injuries. When she was done she watched with a smile as Sansa reached up and touched the spot where her lip had once been cut and found no pain in the spot any longer.

"You are just full of surprises are you not Lady Lyiana." Whispered Tyrion from behind her.

It was then Lyiana noticed the fearful looks of those around her, having just witnessed her heal her sister's injuries. "Sansa go back to your room and get yourself cleaned up. I will be by later to see you. I have some things I need to take care of."

Once her sister had left Lyiana turned to look at Tyrion. "If your family cannot take care of my own, I will have to start taking matters into my own hands." Said Lyiana harshly.

"I promise you this, will never happen again." Tyrion spoke as he clenched his fist at his side.

"It had better not, or you and I will find out if I can destroy life as quickly as I can heal it." Lyiana then swiftly turned around and headed away from the mass of people that had stood listening to her threats. It was then that she noticed the King stood behind his guards. Each one held a hand against their pommel ready to strike should the need arise.

Moving through the Red Keep Lyiana made her way to one of the many deserted halls she had discovered and pushed herself against the wall just as she felt the sob escape her lungs. When she had heard of the attack she had feared for her sister's safety and then when she heard Sansa had gone missing, grabbed by men and pulled away from the masses she feared that her sister would be raped and killed.

She pulled her hands up to cover her eyes as she cried. Even with her sister her she had never felt so alone. When she had left the room after threatening Tyrion Lannister and witnessing the fear in everyone's eyes she wanted to go to Lord Baelish...but he was not here. He was still gone from King's Landing, and she felt lost. When her composure would slip, he would be there to remind her of her duty to her family. But now, now she was alone.

"Lady Lyiana?" A voice questioned from somewhere down the hall.

Quickly Lyiana wiped her eyes and attempted to focus through her blurry sight down the hall. When her vision finally cleared she found Lord Varys nearing on her. "Lord Varys. I...I am sorry you have found me in such a state."

"It is quite alright Lady Lyiana. I had heard about what happened with your sister. If there is anything I can do…"

"We will be fine. She is healed physically, it is just a matter of if she can make it through all of this with her mind still intact." Lyiana spoke sadly.

Varys folded his arms in front of him and looked to Lyiana with sad eyes. "I know it's of little meaning, but I do not wish you or your family any ill will." Varys then moved closer toward Lyiana so he would not be heard. "As a gesture of good faith, I wanted you to know one of my little birds came to me today. It seems Lord Baelish has secured the alliance of the Tyrells."

"And why would I find this information important?" Asked Lyiana.

"The Tyrell family is on it's way to King's Landing as we speak, so that they may propose a marriage between Lady Margaery and our very own King Joffrey." Spoke Varys before taking a step back.

Lyiana felt her heart swell with the thought that Sansa would be free from Joffrey. "Lord Varys, thank you."

Varys gave Lyiana a nod and then turned to slowly make his way back down the hall. When Lyiana was alone once more she had to cover her mouth as she tried to stifle the laugh of happiness that wanted to leave her lungs.


	16. Chapter 16

I am so excited that my last chapter stirred up so much emotion. Here is an extra long chapter to help with all the feels my last chapter invoked. Also as seems to be the norm in my uploading schedule. There will be no chapter next week as it is Halloween and I will spend most of it dressed up, drinking and playing board games. Also I like to keep at least a five chapter gap between what I am currently writing and the chapter I am posting, and I am catching up to that really fast. So, I need some time to do some hard core writing in the next few free days I have. Anyways hope you enjoy.

####################################

Chapter Sixteen

After hearing the news from Lord Varys, Lyiana had returned to her sister but told her nothing. Instead Lyiana found comfort in the fact that soon Sansa might be happy again, but she did not want to get the girls hopes up, in case Varys's words were a lie. But Lyiana's happiness was short lived when word came that Stannis Baratheon was on his way with a fleet of ships to take King's Landing.

Now the women were packed in like sardines, talking among themselves, while the Queen sat on her pillows and drank. At the rate she drank her wine Lyiana was not sure she would still be alive when Stannis's men finally found them.

"Lyiana dear, come have some wine with me." Cersei spoke as she raised her goblet to the eldest Stark.

"Piya, stay with Sansa and Shae." Lyiana spoke to her handmaiden as she left the group and made her way across the room to the Queen. When Lyiana approached she moved to the table next to the Queen and pour some wine into a goblet. Once the cup was full and before turning to look at Cersei Lyiana took a large gulp of wine. "My Queen."

"Should Stannis's army make it through, I have instructed Ser Ilyn to slit our throats before any of the others." Cersei spoke with a smile as she took another drink from her cup. "I don't know how that will work with you however."

Lyiana was appalled by Cersei's words. "My Queen!"

"They will kill and rape every girl in here, and it will not be in that order." Said Cersei.

"Well, if that is the case, I would like to spend my last few with my sister." Lyiana finished her cup of wine and slammed her cup to the counter before walking away. Sometime passed when suddenly Lyiana saw the Queen sneak off while she thought no one was looking, and once Lyiana was sure she was gone she looked to her sister. "Sansa perhaps you should get everyone to sing a hymn."

Sansa nodded and once the group had all begun to sing Lyiana pulled her sister away. Looking to Piya and Shae Lyiana held her sister's hand in her own. "We need to get out of here. Sansa's chambers are the closest. We will go and bar the door, put the bed against it if we must, but we cannot stay here."

"You all go, I need to say goodbye to someone first." Shae spoke before rushing off.

Lyiana, Sansa and Piya rushed through the castle and once they arrived in Sansa's room they found the Hound seated in a chair.

"What are you doing here?" Sansa questioned as Lyiana pulled her away from the Hound.

"Not here for long. I'm going." The Hound spoke.

Reaching down to Lyiana placed a hand under her skirts and produced the knife Petyr had given her. Holding it out in front of her she ushered her sister and Piya into the room opposite of the large man. "Where?"

"Someplace that isn't burning." He responded. "North, might be. Could be."

"What about the King?" Questioned Lyiana sarcastically.

"He can die just fine on his own." Replied the Hound. "I can take you with me. Take you to Winterfell. I'll keep you safe." He continued. When neither of the girls answered he took a step closer to them, which in turn only forced Lyiana to wave her dagger in front of her in warning. "Do you want to go home?"

Lyiana eyed the man in front of her carefully. "We will be safe here. Stannis will not hurt us. Our father legitimized his claim to the throne."

"Stannis is a killer." Spat the Hound. "The Lannisters are killers. Your father was a killer. Your brother is a killer. Your sons will be killers someday. The world is built by killers. So you'd better get used to looking at them." The Hound then moved forward which only made Lyiana ready herself. "Put that away before you hurt yourself."

"You say everyone is a killer, while so am I. You would not be the first man I killed with this knife...and you would not be the last." Lyiana spat angrily. At her words the Hound backed up and then swiftly left the room. Once he was gone the girls quickly barred the door and sat and waited.

After some time the sound of fighting seemed to stop and Lyiana found herself attempting to keep her eyes open as she looked to the other two sleeping girls in the room. She was brought back to alertness quickly enough as a pounding on her door echoed through the room.

"It is locked from the inside." Came a voice through the door.

"Well then break it down!" Said another.

Lyiana moved quickly to the door and held her dagger tightly in her hand. "Who is there?" She yelled hoping her voice would carry clearly through the wood.

"This is Lord Tywin Lannister." Came Liyana's reply. "Lady Sansa, open the door."

"No, that was Liyana's voice!" Cersei's voice spoke.

Slowly Lyiana pushed the wooden desk they had moved against the door aside. Moving then to stand with her back against the wall she motioned for the now awake Sansa and Piya to move as far from the door as they could. Then carefully Lyiana held the dagger in one hand and used the other to undo the latch. Once the click of it release sounded the door to the room flew open, and the first person who entered the room had Lyiana's dagger at their throat.

The man who stood before her Lyiana did not recognize. "Who are you?" Lyiana questioned as she pushed the dagger against the man's skin.

"Father!" Cersei cried out as she rushed into the room and as she saw the dagger held to her father's throat she gave a slow chuckle. "Father, this is Lyiana Stark. Lyiana this is my father, Tywin Lannister."

Lyiana quickly retracted her dagger and placed her hands by her side. "Stannis?" She questioned.

"Retreating back to his hole as we speak." Tywin spoke proudly as he examined the woman in front of him. She was not at all what he had been expecting. He expected to come to King's Landing and find some scared girl, huddled in the corner awaiting a knight to rescue her. Instead she was full of fire and had no fear as she held a dagger to a stranger's throat. "It has been a long night and tomorrow will be even longer. I advise that we all get some rest. Lady Lyiana, allow me to see to it that you get back to your room safely."

Everyone in the room went silent at Tywin's request, and from the look on Cersei's face Lyiana gathered that this was an odd event. "I…" Lyiana began as she looked between Cersei and Tywin before finally settling her eyes on the man in front of her. "I would be honored." Reaching down Lyiana lifted her skirts slightly and slid her dagger back into its sheath before reaching to take Tywin's now extended hand. "Piya." Said Lyiana as she turned to her handmaiden. "Stay with Sansa tonight."

"Yes Milady." Piya replied.

Tywin then escorted Lyiana out of the room and down the hall leaving Cersei behind. As they walked Lyiana tried to keep herself from shaking as the adrenaline of the night's events began to wear off. "Lady Lyiana, you are shaking." Tywin spoke as he paused in his steps and released Lyiana's arm. Unbuckling his cloak from his armor he tool the fabric and draped it over Lyiana's shoulders.

"Thank you my lord." Lyiana spoke as she reached to wrap the cloak more securely around herself. Tywin nodded his head in response and the two then continued down the hall.

They walked in silence until finally they arrived at Lyiana's door. Silently Lyiana removed the cloak from around her and shivered slightly as the cool air hit her. "Thank you for escorting me back to my room Lord Tywin."

"Breakfast will be served in the garden outside of the Hand's chamber. We have much to discuss." Tywin spoke simply as he took his cloak from Lyiana's outstretched hands.

"Yes, My Lord." Lyiana said simply, her brain racing as to why Lord Tywin would possibly want to meet with her.

When morning came Lyiana found Piya waiting to get her ready. "Lord Tywin requested that you wear this." Piya spoke with a confused look on her face.

Lyiana approached Piya so that she could look at the fabric that the woman had draped across her arms. "Lord Tywin requested that I break fast with him."

Looking to the fabric Lyiana ran her fingers over the yellow and dark red fabric, as she took notice of the fine gold stitching that was weaved throughout. She also noticed the subtly placed lion's in the embroidery. It was no surprise that Tywin had gifted her with a gift that screamed of the Lannister's, however she found it strange at the same time. One did not typically were the sigil of another's house so freely and without purpose. Once Lyiana was dressed Piya braided the sides of her hair and pinned them at the back of her head. When Lyiana looked at herself in the mirror she had to admit that the dress was rather flattering on her.

"Lord Tywin must have something important to speak to you about. I've never seen a dress so beautiful." Said Piya.

"It is quite lovely." Spoke Lyiana.

The two girls then made their way to where Lord Tywin was waiting. When Lyiana arrived she found Lord Tywin standing next to a table full of fruits and cheeses. "Lord Tywin." Lyiana greeted, and in the process gained the attention of the elder Lannister.

Tywin turned to look at Lyiana and a smile found its way to his face as his eyes scanned over her. "Lady Lyiana." Tywin spoke as he moved across the floor to stand himself in front of her. Reaching forward he took her hand in his and brought it to his lips for a light kiss, when he pulled her hand away he did not let it go. "You look lovely, my dear."

"The dress is too much My Lord, I don't know how I will ever repay you." Said Lyiana.

Tywin began to lead Lyiana towards the table, tucking her arm in his as he walked. "A Lannister must always look their best. We must command respect in all aspects."

"But...I am not a Lannister." Spoke Lyiana as she approached the table.

Letting go of her arm Tywin moved to pull the chair out for her to sit. Once she was sat Tywin moved to sit across from her at the table. "The Tyrell's are going to propose an alliance between their house and the crown. Lady Margaery will wed the King which then nullifies the marriage proposal to your sister Sansa."

"My Lord, I don't understand?" Lyiana spoke with confusion.

"With your families transgressions we cannot have your sister marrying the King, but with that loss we lose the unity with the North that that would have provided." Tywin said this as he poured himself a drink. "Word has come to me of your unique abilities."

"My Lord, I promise I am of no threat to anyone. I made sure to explain my gift to the Queen…" Lyiana began as she began to feel herself panic. Her palms began to sweat and she realized as she looked around the area that they were alone, save one Kingsguard.

"Calm down my girl." Tywin spoke with a laugh. "Last night you held a dagger to my throat and showed no fear of death but today...My Lady, you are shaking like a leaf. I had hopped the proposition of marriage would be a happy thing."

At his words Lyiana turned to look at Tywin. "Marriage?" Whispered Lyiana.

"Lord Baelish came to me, speaking very highly of you." As Tywin spoke Lyiana found butterflies appearing in her stomach. Petyr had gone to Tywin Lannister to talk about marriage. It was at that moment though that realization hit. Her stomach dropped as she remembered Tywin's words when they walked to the table and the dress that she wore. "His plan is to forge an alliance between the North and South by wedding you to me."

Lyiana could not believe what she was hearing. Petyr had gone and given her hand to Tywin. He had betrayed her, he had handed her over, wrapped and ready to the Lannisters. "My Lord, I…"

"We would wed, and should you provide me with a male heir, he would be first in line for Casterly Rock and all the land and titles that come with it." Tywin spoke, and as Lyiana looked at him she could tell he was examining her, looking for any reaction.

"Lord Tywin…" Lyiana began as she kept her face neutral as to not give away the fear and anger she felt. "I would be honored, to be your wife. To even know you considered, let alone agreed to such a match gives me a great sense of happiness."

"Good, then it is decided. Now eat, you are far too thin." Said Tywin as he began to load a plate with a variety of items from the table.

The rest of the meal passed in silence and soon Lyiana found herself walking arm in arm with Tywin towards the throne room. When they arrived through the large double doors Lyiana found the room to be packed full of people, all dressed in their finest. Tywin escorted Lyiana through the center of the room until finally he released her at the front of the line. Turning to the side Lyiana found Lord Baelish watching her carefully. He was stood next to the Tyrell family and next to them stood Sansa as beautiful as ever. Making her way quickly Lyiana moved herself to stand next to her sister and when she looked toward the throne found Cersei eyeing Lyiana suspiciously as she sat next to her son.

Lyiana then looked back to Tywin who now stood in front of the King. Her attention was then drawn toward the throne where Joffrey was standing and looking down to his grandfather with a smile. "I, Joffrey of the House Baratheon, first of my name, the rightful King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and protector of the Realm, do hereby proclaim my grandfather Tywin Lannister the savior of the city and the Hand of the King." Lyiana then watched as the Hand's pin was placed on his chest.

"Thank you, Your Grace." Tywin spoke before moving to his place at the side of the King.

"Ser Loras Tyrell." Said Cersei as she stood from her seat to stand next to her son. Lyiana watched as a man with light curly hair stepped forward to kneel before the King

"Your House has come to our aid." Began Joffrey as he looked down at Loras. "The whole realm is in your debt, none more so than I. If your family would ask anything of me, ask it and it shall be yours."

"Your Grace, my sister Margaery, her husband was taken from us before…" Loras began but paused as he looked back towards his sister. "She remains innocent. I would ask you to find it in your heart to do us the great honor of joining our Houses."

"Is this what you want, Lady Margaery." Joffrey questioned as he motioned for Margaery to step forward.

"With all my heart, Your Grace." Margaery spoke as she came to stand next to her brother. Bowing before the King, Margaery continued. "Tales of your courage and wisdom have never been far from my ears, and those tales have taken root deep inside of me."

Joffrey smiled as he looked down on Margaery. "Well, I too have heard tales of your beauty and grace, but the tales do not do you justice, My Lady." Sighing slightly Joffrey turned and placed his gaze on Sansa, and Lyiana felt her chest tighten. "It would be an honor to return your love, but I am promised to another. A King must keep his word."

"Your Grace." Cersei began as she looked to her son. "In the judgment of your small council. It would be neither proper nor wise for you to wed the daughter of a man beheaded for treason, a girl whose brother is in open rebellion against the throne as we speak. For the good of the realm, your councilors beg you, to set Sansa Stark aside."

Lyiana looked around the room as she heard whispered of people proclaiming for Lady Margaery, then she turned to look at her sister, who only held a passive look on her face. "I would like to heed your wishes, and the wishes of my people but…" Joffrey began as he looked to his mother and then to Margaery. "I took a holy vow."

"Your Grace." Came the gravelly voice of the Grand Maester. Everyone turned to watch as the man walked out from the crowd to step before the King. "The God's do indeed hold betrothal solemn, but your father, blessed be his memory, made this pact before the Starks revealed their falseness."

It was then that Lyiana felt eyes upon her and turned to see Cersei eyeing her and her sister. "I have consulted with the High Septon and he assures me that their crimes against the realm free you from any promise you have made to them in the sight of the Gods." Continued the Grand Maester. Lyiana then began to feel a warmth flow through her as she looked to the King and saw the smile on his face. It was really happening, Sansa would be free from her marriage to Joffrey.

"The God's are good. I am free to heed my heart. Ser Loras, I will gladly wed your sweet sister." Said Joffrey smoothly. "You will be my Queen and I will love you from this day until my last day."

"Thank you Your Grace." Margaery spoke as her brother rose from his knee. The group then moved to get back in line next to Lyiana and Sansa.

"Lord Petyr Baelish, step forward." Spoke Cersei as she stood from her seat to stand next to her son. Petyr did as he was commanded and stepped forward then he knelt before the King.

"For your good service and ingenuity in uniting the Houses of Lannister and Tyrell, I declare that you shall be granted the castle of Harrenhal..." The crowd gasped as they heard the reward Lord Baelish had received from the King. "With all its attendant lands and incomes to be held by your sons and grandsons from this day until the end of time."

Petyr stared up at the King. "You honor me beyond words, Your Grace." Petyr spoke as he stood "I shall have to acquire some sons and grandsons." He spoke with a laugh as he turned to move back to his spot in the crowd. As he moved back he looked to Lyiana and caught her sight as he moved. A small smile appeared on his face as he looked to the eldest Stark girl, but it fell as he saw his smile was not returned.

"Lady Lyiana Stark, step forward." Joffrey commanded. His voice was loud and commanding but no one could miss how his hands shook as he spoke.

Lyiana moved forward and moved to stand before the King. Giving a low and slow curtsey she rose and laid her hands to rest at her sides. As Lyiana starred forward she saw Cersei's face fall into a look of confusion as her father and Hand of the King moved to stand beside Lyiana. "Make your request Grandfather." Spoke Joffrey with a smile.

"I Lord Tywin Lannister, Lord of Casterly Rock, Lord Paramount of the Westerlands, Warden of the West and Shield of Lannisport, ask for your blessing in uniting Houses Lannister and Stark, through marriage, between myself and Lady Lyiana Stark."

"Why my Grandfather wishes to marry the..." Joffrey began until he witnessed the hard and deadly stare Lord Tywin gave him. "This is only more fitting a match now that I am no longer betrothed to Lady Sansa." Joffrey spoke with a slight chuckle. "My grandfather has asked for the King's blessing to wed Lady Lyiana Stark, and I gladly give my blessing, here today in front of the gods."

"Thank you Your Grace." Tywin spoke before taking Lyiana's hand and leading her back to her place next to her sister. Once he released her hand he nodded slightly before turning and heading out of the hall.

Slowly everyone began to leave and once Lyiana and Sansa were far enough away in a deserted hall and away from prying eyes Lyiana threw her arms around her sister. "Sansa, you are free!" Lyiana spoke happily as she hugged her sister tightly. Not feeling the pressure of her sister's arms around her however Lyiana pulled back and looked down into the glassy eyes of her sister.

"You are not." Sansa spoke simply as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Sansa. Do not worry for me, you need to be happy, for the both of us." Lyiana spoke as she wiped her sister's tears away. "I will do whatever I must to keep you safe, and if this was the trade that needed to be made then I would gladly make it again."

"Such noble words." Came the voice of Petyr from behind Lyiana.

Keeping her eyes set on her sister Lyiana spoke. "Sansa, go back to your room and I will be along shortly." Sansa nodded and stepped around Lyiana, it was not until Sansa's footsteps had faded away that Lyiana finally turned to look at Petyr.

"I believe congratulations are in order." Petyr spoke as he moved forward bringing himself to rest in front of Lyiana.

"Yes, you got what you wanted Lord Petyr Baelish, Lord of Harrenhal." Lyiana spat sarcastically as she made to move past Petyr but found her steps stopped as Petyr quickly reached for her wrist. "Let go of me." Said Lyiana with venom.

"You still want to get both yourself and your sister back home to Winterfell do you not?" Asked Petyr.

Lyiana looked at Petyr as she narrowed her eyes. "You've made that nearly impossible by handing me off to Lord Tywin." Lyiana watched as Petyr looked at her with hooded eyes. "Don't try to deny it, I was told this lovely union was your idea."

"We all have to do things we do not like. The best way to keep you, and your sister safe is to keep you close to the enemy. If they believe you loyal to their cause, they will be far less likely to keep you under watch." Said Petyr. Releasing Lyiana's wrist Petyr brought his hand up and placed it at the side of Lyiana's head, the softness of her hair tickling his fingers. "Right now you must think with your head and not your heart. Duty before love, that is the way of the world we live in."

"Love is an illusion." Lyiana spoke coldly as she stepped away from Petyr's embrace. His words rang in her ear, but she was to angry. Her body immediately felt cold at the loss of contact but the betrayal she felt toward Petyr outweighed her need for comfort. "Made up by little girls who are too naive to realize that the world around them is cruel and dark, and full of men who only care for themselves. Good thing you have all your whores, you have a castle to fill, heirs to make. Or perhaps you will find some poor naive girl. Wed her, make her believe that you care for her when all you care about is yourself. Will she look like my mothe? Will you pretend it's her when you fuck her!" Lyiana felt the guilt hit her the moment the words left her lips, and she immediately wanted to take everything she had said back. But the look in Petyr's eyes caused her mouth to go dry, and she found herself unable to speak.

Shock filled Petyr's eye for only a second before he masked it. "Lyiana…your mother she was like a sister to me. For her sake, I will help get you home." Petyr spoke simply. Petyr turned and walked away but paused after a few steps. "Perhaps you should make nice with the Imp. It seems he could be in use of your services, a Lannister always repays their debts you know." Said Petyr without turning to look back at Lyiana.

As much as she did not want to agree with Petyr, he did have a point. Lyiana then made her way through the keep until she came across Lord Varys. "My Lord." Lyiana called as to get his attention.

"Lady Lyiana." Varys spoke. Halting his steps, he turned to look in Lyiana's direction. "Congratulations on your betrothal."

"Thank you My Lord." She replied. Moving towards Varys, Lyiana looked the man over. Always so simply dressed and composed. "Lord Varys, I was wondering if you might be able to tell me where Lord Tyrion can be located?"

"Lord Tyrion was injured during the Battle of Blackwater. He is currently recovering." Varys spoke.

She watched as he eyed her suspiciously. Lyiana had never sought Varys out before, and she understood his hesitance. "I was hoping you could take me to him. I had hoped I could help him." She waited a few seconds, watching as Varys just stared at her. "Please."

"Come with me." Varys spoke after a few more minutes of silence on his part. He began to walk, leading Lyiana into a part of the Red Keep that she had never ventured to before. It was unused, dark and damp. When they finally came to rest it was outside of a decrepit looking door.

Raising his hand Varys made to knock but before he could the door before him opened and out stepped Podrick, squire to Tyrion Lannister. As he stepped from the room he paused in surprise at both Lyiana and Varys. "My Lord...My Lady…"

"Podrick, who's out there?" The voice of Tyrion Lannister asked from inside the room.

"It is Lord Varys, and Lady Lyiana." Answered Podrick from his spot, hand still on the doorknob, unsure of what to do.

Lyiana heard footsteps as she waited outside the room. Lord Tyrion soon appeared from under Podrick's arm, and Lyiana had to keep herself from gasping. The Lord's face was bandaged. His blood had long since dried into the white fabric staining it a deep and unnerving brown colour. "My Lord, I have come to offer my services."

"Really." Lord Tyrion replied quickly. "The last time we talked I specifically remember you threatening my life."

The guilt crept into Lyiana as she remembered the anger she had felt toward the man in front of her in that moment. "I apologize for my words. My fear for my sister overtook me…" She then watched as Tyrion turned to look at Varys and out of the corner of her eye she saw the large man nod his head.

"Come in." Said Tyrion. Taking a step back the Lord waved his arm in front of him to motion Lyiana and Varys into the room. Once they stepped into the cluttered and small room Podrick swiftly shut the door behind them.

"May I say you look quite lovely, even if the colours don't suit you." Tyrion said as he led Lyiana to sit in a chair next to his bed, before seating himself upon the stiff mattress.

Gazing down at the fabric that surrounded her Lyiana moved to run her fingers across it. When she raised her head to look at Tyrion she could not stop the sadness from filling her eyes. "But they are my colours My Lord...or at least they will be soon."

"Lady Lyiana?" Questioned Tyrion quietly as he watched a tear slide down Lyiana's cheek. She opened her mouth to speak but all that came out was a small squeak.

"My Lord, Lady Lyiana…" Varys spoke softly from his spot as he noticed Lyiana's distress. "She is to wed your father."

When she heard the words she could no longer contain herself and a loud ragged breath raked its way through her. "Oh." Whispered Tyrion as he reached out a hand to lay on Lyiana's knee in comfort. Tyrion felt his heart break as he watched the woman before him break down. She covered her face with her hands as she began to sob hysterically. The events of the day flashed before her eyes, before through all of the haze Petyr's face from their conversation in the hall came to the forefront. "You poor girl."

Once Lyiana was able to compose herself, she wiped her eyes with the back of her hands and them laid them to rest on her lap. "My Lords. I apologize…"

"There is no need my dear. You are safe here." Varys spoke from his spot where he stood near the door.

Lyiana looked to Varys with glassy eyes. "But I did not come here to cry, like some little girl." She said this with a sniffle before turning herself to look at Tyrion. "I actually came to offer my services, if you would allow me My Lord."

"My Lady…" Tyrion began but found his words dying off at her lips when Lyiana raised a hand to his cheek. The warm glow that emerged from Lyiana's hand forced him to squeeze his eyes shut.

"Strange." Lyiana muttered as she pulled her hand back.

Her words caused Tyrion to open his eyes. Shakingly he raised a hand to his cheek and slowly started to remove the bandages that were wrapped around his head. Lyiana watched with some hesitation. Ever since the day the red streak made its way across the sky her gift seemed to have changed.

When she had last used her gift she did not have the normal momentary weakness that occurred. She wondered now, after the ease of having just tried to heal Tyrion if it had even worked. With wide eyes she watched as Tyrion slowly unwrapped his bandages, waiting to see if she had actually done anything.


	17. Chapter 17

Hi Everyone! Guess what I'm still alive! So sorry for the really long break there. I had written a bunch of chapters after my last posted one and I just didn't like any of them. But I finally think I got some chapters I like. Anyways, it will be a bit between uploads but don't worry I have not forgotten about this story and all the wonderful fans. You guys are amazing, I loved getting messages and reviews stating how much you all loved and missed my story. I also have been doing a lot of other writing to get my creative mind going once again. This means if you follow me as an author you may see some other stuff posting soon, I hope some of it may be to your tastes. Anyways enjoy and I promise there is more to come.

Chapter Seventeen

It had been getting easier to use her gift, and it was beginning to worry her now. Lord Varys walked next to Lyiana as the two made their way through the corridors of the Red Keep. Neither had spoken since leaving Tyrion's room the day prior, and now the two found themselves wandering the halls together making small talk. It was not until they were about to reenter the more bustling area of the keep that Lyiana finally paused her steps, which in turn caused Varys to halt. "Lord Varys." Whispered Lyiana in case someone happened to be near. "I...I don't know how exactly my gift works but…"

A soft smile fell upon Varys's lips as he looked to Lyiana. "Do not worry for me My Lady. It is my misfortunes that have led me to this life, a life I could not live if I were to be like every other man."

Lyiana's face revealed her disbelief before the words could ever leave her mouth. Not that she had used her gift often, but she had never been declined. She figured of everyone King's Landing Lord Varys would be the one who wished for her services. "My Lord I…"

Varys's smile grew which in turn caused Lyiana to halt her words. "My dear, I enjoy the fact that I am not tempted. It makes me one of the few people in this great city that cannot be lured by desires of lust. I thank you though, for thinking me friend enough to offer."

"I know we have only talked briefly. I apologize for any hostility towards you." Said Lyiana.

"What you did for Lord Tyrion, you had no motive behind it did you?" Varys questioned.

"Tyrion will remember my act, and that is all I hope for." Whispered Lyiana.

"Well, as a thanks from me anyway, I will leave you with a song I heard from one of my little birds." Varys spoke as he moved to close the gap between himself and the Stark girl. She could feel the warmth the Varys radiated from where he stood before her. His head dipped low and his lips neared her ear. "It seem's that Littlefinger's first investment with his new title is a ship...a ship containing more than one feather bed."

Pulling away Lyiana watched Varys closely. The meaning behind his words did not go unheard, but she feigned innocence. "Why should Lord Baelish's sleeping arrangements matter to me?"

Varys gave a small sad smile to Lyiana. "When the chance comes, make sure you take it." He spoke lowly. "This is a place where even the most beautiful of flowers will wither and die." Then without waiting for a response he moved past Lyiana and down the hall.

Now alone Lyiana sighed and let Varys words echo through her head. There was no reason for Petyr to have more than one feather bed, that was unless he planned on traveling with a companion of high born blood.

By the time the next morning came Lyiana found herself to still be thinking of Varys's comment. Preparing to break fast with her sister and then go for a walk, Lyiana smoothed out the skirts of her dress as Piya did up the clasps. Today she was going to make sure she looked nothing like a Lannister. Knowing now what her future held she wanted to spend as much of her time as she could being a Stark. Now she wore a dress that had been given to her by Sansa. It was a fine grey material, stitched with wolves and fish, a tribute to both her mother's and father's houses. "Your sister is very talented." Piya spoke as she finished securing Lyiana in the dress. It had a high collar and no sleeves, Lyiana's new favorite southern style dress. "Perhaps she can help design your wedding dress."

Lyiana could detect the humor in Piya's voice and had to keep herself from letting out a laugh. "I think we should leave your hair down Milady. It looks quite good, down and wild." Said Piya.

"Yes, I think down, is perfect." Lyiana whispered as she looked at herself. Today she wanted to look her best. Today she would find Lord Baelish, apologize for her words, and beg his forgiveness.

"Come Milady, you don't want to be late to dine with your sister." Said Piya as she moved toward the door.

"Only a moment." Spoke Lyiana before she stepped toward a drawer at her desk. Pulling the stiff wood open and revealing the gift she had gotten from Petyr she smiled lightly. Reaching into the drawer Lyiana pulled the blade and it's sheath out. Setting her foot on her chair she pulled the skirts of her dress up and strapped the blade to her leg. The leather against her skin giving her a comfort she had not felt in some time. Just knowing that she had his gift with her gave her all the more confidence that she could gain his favor once again.

When Lyiana finally made it to her sister the two sat to eat, chatting about their memories of Winterfell. Once they were finished Lyiana sent Piya to get word to Lord Baelish that she wished to speak with him and then she and Sansa walked arm in arm towards the landing by the sea with Shae in tow. Arriving at a bench Sansa and Lyiana sat themselves down.

Sansa began to watch the ships as they sailed out of the bay, and the two girls began to think about all the adventures they ship and crew would go on. "Dorne. It's going to Dorne." Sansa spoke with a smile.

"Why Dorne?" Asked Lyiana as she watched her sister with warm eyes.

"It's carrying silk and it's supposed to bring back wine in exchange. But it's not coming back. The Captain's tired of risking his life so King's Landing lords and ladies can get drunk on better wine than they deserve." Said Sansa a hint of sadness lacing her words. "He's going to stay in Dorne. Wait out the winter where it's beautiful and warm."

"I met some people in Dorne who weren't so beautiful and warm." Shae huffed from her spot behind the girls.

"Shae you are no fun." Lyiana laughed, in an attempt to lighten the suddenly saddened air around them. "There, that ship there." She spoke as she pointed towards a small vessel that was making it's way out towards the vast ocean. "What about that one Shae, where is it going."

"It's going to Volantis." Responded Shae dryly.

Sansa turned to look at Shae with a smile. "Why?"

"Because when I got on a ship in Volantis, it looked like that one."

Lyiana stifled a laugh as her sister huffed next to her. "That's not how the game works. You're not supposed to just blurt out the right answer." Spoke the younger Stark as she turned to look back out across the ocean. "You've got to invent a story about where the ship is going and why."

"Why should I make up a story when I know the truth?" Replied Shae.

"Because the truth is always either terrible, or boring." Sighed Sansa. Lyiana reached to pat her sister's hand in comfort.

The girls then stared out at the ocean in silence. A silence that was soon interrupted by the voice of Lord Baelish. "Lovely day for it." Lyiana turned her head to watch as Petyr stepped towards them. "Watching the ships."

"Lord Baelish." Sansa greeted from her spot next to her sister.

"Lady Sansa." Petyr spoke as he came to rest in front of the Stark girls. "Might I have a moment with your sister?"

Sansa turned to look at her sister with a questioning look. Responding Lyiana nodded her head slowly and took her sister's hand to help her stand. "Why don't you and Shae go for a walk around the pier." She suggested as she looked at her sister lovingly.

"Lyiana…" Sansa began. Immediately Lyiana knew that her sister was worried about her.

"Lord Baelish will ensure I am kept safe until you return." Lyiana assured her sister.

Without a word Sansa turned and began to walk away with Shae in tow. As she watched Sansa, it was then that Lyiana noticed Piya and Petyr's partner Ros standing a ways away. "I must say I am surprised that you requested to speak with me My Lady." Petyr had spoke lowly as he offered his hand for Lyiana to take.

Raising her hand to place it in his, Petyr swiftly wrapped her arm in his and walked the two towards the edge of the dock. "Pet… Lord Baelish I need to apologize." Whispered Lyiana. "What I said to you; how I acted, you did not deserve that."

Petyr said nothing as he felt Lyiana's grip on his arm tighten as she had spoke, and now seconds passed like days of the season as Petyr said nothing in return. Lyiana slowly pulled her arm from Petyr's embrace and turned to look at him. "I need someone...I need you…" She whispered the last words. "I trust you when you say you will help get us home."

"I saw your mother." Petyr said simply as he looked to Lyiana. His face was indifferent as he stared upon her. "Your sister seems to also be faring well."

"You saw Arya?" Asked Lyiana, her eyes growing wide. Her sister was alive. "Where was she?"

"In the company of your betrothed, she was pouring his wine. However she did seem to vanish before we rode out the next morning." Said Petyr. "I am working on something…"

"A boat?" Lyiana said lowly. "A little bird told me."

A smirk developed on Petyr's lips. "Making all the right friends I see."

Lyiana said nothing and instead let her own smirk graced her lips. "So Lord Tywin Lannister. I wish I would have heard it from your own lips. It was quite a shock."

"Now my dear, if I had told you, you would not have been surprised. If you were not surprised, Tywin would have suspected you had something to do with the match." Petyr said this as he turned to look back towards the sea.

"Why him?" Questioned Lyiana. It was a question that she had not been able to figure out the answer to on her own.

"No one would dare do anything to you now, or your sister. I ensured that your sister would be free of her obligation to the King but, that would not protect her, or you." Answered Petyr.

Taking a moment Lyiana looked upon Petyr, examining the man. What she saw was not a knight or a King, someone who was known to any who looked at them as having power. No, she saw a man who had learned to not play the game so many did. She saw a man who knew what he wanted and exactly which knight to buy, in order to get it. But what she could not see was what his endgame was, what was he trying so hard to achieve. "My mother, was she well?"

"As well as a mother could be when her daughter's are being held captive by the enemy." Petyr made sure to emphasize the word daughters.

"My mother doesn't know that Arya is out there, does she? Does she know about us?"

"No. I could not risk being found out. You are property of the crown. If word got out I was trying to help you…" Said Petyr.

Reaching out her hands Lyiana took Petyr's in her own and held them as he faced her. "Petyr if this is too dangerous you need just tell me. I would rather live my life out as a captive here among the lions if it meant you were safe."

"Lyiana." Petyr whispered. "Play the part of a the blushing bride, but have faith. I would never let any harm come to you."

"Petyr why are you helping me?" Lyiana whispered.

A faint smile made its way to Petyr's lips. A smile that showed humor in her question. "Oh my love, I had thought it so obvious...she would look like you" She felt herself shiver at his words. The meaning behind them sinking deep inside her, answering the question she had asked him and warming her at her core.

"Lyiana!" Sansa's voice spoke loudly causing both Lyiana and Petyr to look to the girl that was bounding toward them happily with Lady Margaery on her arm. Reluctantly Lyiana pulled her hands from Petyr's and smoothed out her dress.

Once Sansa and Margaery were stood in front of Lyiana, Petyr gave a small bow. "Lady Margaery. Lady Sansa."

"Lord Baelish." Margaery returned in greeting.

Petyr turned to look at Lyiana one more time. "I hope you have a good evening Lady Lyiana." Said Petyr before making his way from the group. Once he was out of sight Margaery looked to Lyiana with a large smile. "Someone seems quite fond of you Lady Lyiana. Now I must say I had heard the people speak of your beauty, but I dare say you are far more beautiful than I could have ever imagined."

"Lady Margaery, your words are to kind." Said Lyiana warmly.

"Come, my grandmother wants to meet the two of you." Margaery spoke as she reached to take Lyiana's arm in hers. The three girls and all their maidens then walked throughout the Red Keep until they finally arrived at their destination.

As they sat themselves before Olenna Tyrell, Lyiana noticed that the servants and guards around them all seemed to vanish. Soon all that was sat on the beautiful balcony was the matriarch of House Tyrell, Margaery Tyrell, Sansa and Lyiana herself. "Lady Olenna, it is an honor." Lyiana spoke as she looked to the woman before her. The wrinkles and lines on the woman's skin only went to show that Olenna Tyrell was not to be taken lightly.

"My dear girl, the pleasure is all mine." Olenna spoke with a smile as she looked Lyiana over. "I do have to say though, after everything Lord Baelish has told me about you, you are not what I expected."

"And what did you expect?" Lyiana questioned as she narrowed her eyes and held her posture straight.

Lady Olenna smirked and a twinkle appeared in her eye as she stared down the eldest Stark. "When I came here I heard of the many deeds you have already done. You are to marry Lord Tywin and you stood up and protected your sister from the wrath of the King. Now that was either brave or foolish…"

"It would have only been foolish if I thought I was thought I was going to fail." Said Lyiana matter of factly. "My Lady if you have invited us here so that you may call me a harlot and a fool then you must excuse us. My sister and I have far more important things to attend to."

"You misunderstand me. I am impressed, you've done well since arriving in King's Landing. You made the right friends at the right time. Cersei I hear reprimanded the King after his attempt to execute you." Olenna said with a smile on her lips. "I like you Lyiana Stark, and I believe together we can accomplish great things."

"And what 'great things' would that be?" Questioned Lyiana suspiciously from her spot sat next to her sister.

"Why, a world where we no longer have to worry about looking over our shoulder." Replied Olenna. "Now tell me dear…" She began as she turned to look at Sansa. "And be honest, what is King Joffrey really like?"

The rest of the time spent between the Tyrell's and the Starks was filled with honest talk. There were no secrets kept between the woman as they talked. Once they were done Lyiana saw Sansa back to her room and then made her way through the keep deep in thought.

She knew that at this moment her brother was at war with the Lannister army, and she was stuck in King's Landing. If she was leaving soon then she realized that this was her opportunity to get what information she could to take to her brother. As she walked she found herself at the entrance to the courtyard of the King's Guards. Looking in on Lyiana watched as a the men practiced their skills against one another. As she looked on she noticed out of the corner of her eye that Tywin was stood on a balcony above the courtyard, his back to her.

The plan formed in her head as she scanned the area until her eyes caught the small archery range near the center of the yard. Lyiana knew that Tywin had married out of love and not for power. If Tywin was to even come close to those feelings for Lyiana she knew she needed to impress him. The closer to Tywin she got the closer she was to information that could help her brother.

Making her way down the stone steps Lyiana held her head high as she moved passed the many men who stopped what they were doing to watch as she crossed the yard. When she arrived in front of rack of bows she reached out and picked one up with her bow hand. Feeling the weight of the wood in her hand Lyiana looked forward to where the targets were stood.

"Are you lost Milady?" Came a voice from beside Lyiana. Looking to her side she found a Gold Cloak stood a few steps from her. He stared at her with a smile, a smile you would give a child who was caught doing something they shouldn't.

"No, I am not lost. I know exactly where I am." Lyiana spoke with volume. Diverting her attention to the barrel of arrows sat to her she picked one up and notched it within the bow's string.

"Milady, please I do not want to be responsible for you injuring yourself." Spoke the man. Ignoring him however Lyiana moved herself to line up with a target at the end of the courtyard. Relaxing her shoulder she focused on the target before lifting her arms. Lining up her shot she pulled the bow string back and rested her thumb near her ear as she steadied her breathing. However just as she went to release the string the guard beside her spoke again causing her fingers to slip prematurely and for the arrow to shoot off high above the target.

Lyiana listened to the sound of the arrow hitting the hard stone before turning to look at the guard once again. "Milady, you are not suppose to be here."

"You need to stop talking. I will fire as many arrows as I like. I will leave when I like." Lyiana spoke before turning to grab another arrow from the barrel.

"Milady…" The guard began.

"Let her shoot." Came the commanding voice to Tywin Lannister.

Moving to face toward him, Lyiana looked up with a sly smirk. In dramatic fashion she gave a large curtsey as she held the bow in one hand and an arrow in the other. She watched as a small humored smile graced Tywin's lips, then she turned to face back towards the target.

Notching the arrow to the string Lyiana quickly raised her arms pulled the string back and in one quick and fluid movement released the arrow. If one had blinked they might have missed the action, the only evidence of her shot being the arrow that was imbedded just off center of the target.

"Again." Said Tywin from his perch above Lyiana. Obliging Lyiana wordlessly picked up another arrow and just as before notched it and quickly moved to shoot the arrow, landing it next to her last. "Again." Doing as she was told Lyiana notched and shot another arrow. "Again." This time however Tywin's voice sounded as though it came from farther away, Lyiana however did not turn to look and followed the command she was given this arrow landing just on the edge of the center circle.. "Again." This time Tywin's voice was next to her and she made sure to not look at him as she followed orders.. He was a commander, and right now she was proving herself as a loyal soldier. Once the arrow hit the center of the target however no further command came and Lyiana finally allowed herself to look back to Tywin.

They stood like that with one staring at the other until finally and without a word Tywin placed his hand out for Lyiana to take. Turning slightly Lyiana tossed the bow toward the guard who was still stood by her side. Without waiting to see if he had caught it Lyiana moved to take Tywin's hand with a smile.

As they moved across the courtyard Lyiana slipped her arm to sit in the crook of Tywin's and she let him lead her into the halls of the Red Keep. Once the two were moving in unison across the stone floor Tywin finally spoke. "I take it your father taught you to shoot?"

"Yes My Lord." Lyiana answered. "It was one of the many things I was able to do when I was younger and locked within the walls of Winterfell."

"And that blade of your's, did he teach you to wield that as well?"

"I was always rubbish with a sword. Fortunately it is not hard to hold a blade when you believe your loved ones to be in danger." Lyiana spoke.

The words she used not going unnoticed by the Lord. "Well no wife of mine will carry a blade so you best get rid of that thing strapped around your thigh. A high born woman as yourself should look the part. Right now you look more like a wildling than my future wife." He spoke

"Well it is a good thing I am not your wife yet." Responded Lyiana with a slight humor to her voice. Lyiana then stopped them in their tracks so that she could turn to face Tywin. She made sure to check the area to make sure they were alone before she spoke again. "Perhaps I will make sure to wear my blade to our wedding night, then you can take it off my thigh yourself." Lyiana watched Tywin carefully as she spoke. His eyes narrowed as he looked down at her and Lyiana felt herself shiver at the dark look he gave her. She could not tell if it was lust or anger, however she was not sure there was a difference with Tywin Lannister.

"After today's council meeting you will have dinner with me." Tywin spoke simply without breaking his eye contact with Lyiana.

"Will I?" Said Lyiana with a slight defiance in her voice. Seconds passed until Tywin brought his hand to the back of Lyiana's head and crushed her lips to his. The kiss had only lasted a few seconds before it seemed as though realization had hit Tywin and he pulled away. Pulling his hand back from her hair he then straightened his tunic.

"I will see you at dinner." Then without another word Tywin headed down the hall and out of sight.

Once Tywin was out of sight Lyiana's composure faltered. Moving herself backward Lyiana placed her back against the cold stone wall and let out a breath she had never realized she'd been holding.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Lyiana was stood outside of the door to the room that had once belonged to her father. Tywin had demanded that the small council meetings be held in the quarters of the Hand of the King. So now she has been stood for what seemed like forever waiting for the meeting to end. Finally Lyiana had had enough of waiting and decided to enter the room. The guard at the door opened his mouth in protest but the look Lyiana gave him stopped his words.

Opening the door Lyiana found herself staring at the small council as well Cersei and Tyrion. As she looked around the room she forced herself to not let her eyes linger. She felt the warmth in her gut as she saw Petyr but everyone in this room was a master at their craft, and Lyiana could not risk her plan. Finally she looked to Tywin and gave a bow. "My Lords." Lyiana spoke before turning to look at Cersei. "My Lady."

"Lady Lyiana, always a pleasure." Came the voice of Tyrion. "Come sit with us." He spoke motioning to the empty chair which sat next to Cersei.

"This meeting is for…" The Grand Maester began but was swiftly cut off by Tyrion.

"It is only fair that she be here as we were just about to discuss her and her family's fate." Tyrion said lowly as he looked across the table to his father.

Lyiana kept her eyes on Tywin until he motioned for her to sit. Then without a word Lyiana sat herself next to Cersei and across from Varys. The room remained silent for a few moments as everyone just stared on at Lyiana.

"The wedding between myself and Lady Lyiana will take place in three months time." Tywin spoke soundly as he looked across the table at the council members.

"It will have to be a grand affair my lord if you are wanting word to reach Robb and his army." Said Varys. "The best way to show the North that they are fighting a losing war is to show the people that Lyiana is marrying you of her own free will and love for you."

"We cannot have the North calling out the marriage. There can be no chance for them to call it forced." Cersei spoke as she looked to her father.

"Allow me to write to my mother then." Lyiana spoke. "I will tell her of the arrangement. That I am wedding Lord Tywin of my own free will."

"She is still of traitor's blood. Who is to say that she will not divulge any secrets she has found." The Grand Maester spoke. "There is no way to tell if she can even carry children with that blood magic inside her…"

"Enough!" Tyrion shouted as he smashed his fist to the table. "I am sure Lord Varys and Lord Baelish can spare the time to watch her write to her family. They can make sure she is not divulging any of the many secrets that the crows have spoken to her." He said with a chuckle.

Lyiana herself had to hold back her own laughter as she looked upon the shocked face of the Grand Maester. "If it worries you Grand Maester you can also watch me write, I do promise to not speak of the whores you bed every night."

Everyone watched as the Grand Maester looked at Lyiana in both shock and horror. The room remained silent until Lord Baelish broke it. "I will be sure to send your wedding gift to you before my departure."

"Your departure My Lord?" Lyiana questioned slowly and with an air of disconnect even as she could feel her anxiety rising.

"I have been given the blessing by the crown to marry your Aunt Lysa. So I will unfortunately be unable to attend." Petyr spoke as he looked at Lyiana from across the table.

Putting a smile on her lips Lyiana spoke. "I had heard that my aunt has always fawned over you." As Lyiana spoke she found the smile on her lip was only a front. Something about the fact that Petyr was to marry her aunt, put a rock in Lyiana's stomach. "She will be quite happy."

The meeting carried on but Lyiana tuned most of it out and instead concentrated on each scratch in the table that was until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking to her side she saw Cersei looking down at her from where she was now stood. "Come Lyiana, lets walk."

Lyiana looked to Cersei as she stood from her chair. Placing a smile on her lips she spoke. "I would love to my Queen but I have promised your father I would have dinner with him."

Cersei said nothing as she looked to her father who's only response was a stone cold stare. The silence in the room passed for a few minutes before it was broken by Petyr's voice. "Perhaps if Lord Tywin would allow...our Queen could walk with Lady Lyiana and then escort her to the ravens, where Lord Varys and I will be waiting for her. After she has written to her family we will ensure she returns to you in prompt time to eat."

"So be it." Responded Tywin slowly.

Standing Lyiana stood from her chair and promptly followed Cersei out of the room. Once the two were out in the hall Cersei took Lyiana's arm in hers and the two began to walk down the corridor. Once they were a ways away from the Hand's chamber Cersei slowed their pace. "What does my father hope to achieve by marrying you?"

"Our marriage will show the North that their rebellion is pointless. That there is no need for a war that will kill so many for no reason. Myself and my sister are not captives of the capital we are guests, but this is also our home." Lyiana found the lie easily rolling off her tongue. It seemed to get easier each time. "If you are worried about your right to your families land and wealth I will not stand in your way should your father pass. I do not want land and titles, but to be a good wife."

"So my father does not wish for children?" Questioned Cersei.

"It is believed that I can not have any children. Your father has already assured me he is not marrying me to produce more heirs." Said Lyiana.

"Curious, was he not thinking about children while kissing you in the hall as if you were no better than a whore?" Cersei said this as though it was as common as saying good morning and it sent a shiver through Lyiana. "We will have to find someone to give you away…"

Lyiana could not keep herself from tensing at Cersei's word. "I don't…"

"Perhaps your sister could give you away. Even if your brother surrendered they would face death or the wall." Said Cersei. "Perhaps my brother could give you away, he does seem to have quite the fondness for you since you healed that wound of his."

"I don't believe there will be need for it, our union is an unusual one…" Lyiana began.

"Nonsense, it is too bad that Lord Baelish would not be here to give you away." Cersei spoke slyly as the two woman came around a corner and Lyiana quickly realised how much distance they had traversed in such a small amount of time. Now as Lyiana looked down the hall she saw non other than Lord Baelish and Lord Varys standing in hushed discussion. "He loved your mother you know. Still loves your mother from what I hear. Sad really, he loved her but she had no love for him. He could have been your father had he had his way."

"Yes, I guess he could have been." Lyiana replied quietly as she tried to think about Petyr walking her to her betrothed, because when she thought about it all she wished was that it was Petyr she was walking towards. It was a thought that still both scared and confused her.

As a child she was quite sheltered and never saw much of the other children her age while in Winterfell. Never before had she been around someone who made her heart beat a little faster then normal, or cause her palms to sweat. Her mother had told her about being in love when Lyiana had been young but never did she think anymore of it. Could she be in love with Lord Baelish? No, there was no way she thought to herself. Cersei was right when she spoke of how old her was, he was old enough to be her father, but that never stopped such people as Lord Walder Frey. Surely though Petyr only thought of her as a daughter.

The two women slowly came to stand in front of the Lords, and quickly Cersei excused herself and headed down the hall in the direction of her rooms. Once she was out of sight Lyiana let out a breath she had never realized she was holding.

"We figured it best to wait outside of the tower for you." Varys spoke simply and with a sly smile on his lips. "Need to keep the wolf out of the lions den."

"Thank you for that Lord Varys." Lyiana responded with a smile as she looked to the man. Then Lyiana turned to look at Lord Baelish and felt her cheeks warm as her eyes met his. "Lord Baelish."

"Lady Lyiana." Petyr held out his hand for her as he spoke. "Lord Varys is going to stand guard and make sure we are not...disturbed while you write to your family."

Lyiana only nodded as she took Petyr's hand and with one last look to Lord Varys both her and Petyr began up the stairs to ravens. The two walked the stairs in silence until they reached the landing at the top of the tower. Lyiana could feel the cool breeze of the wind as it entered through the open windows, and in that moment noticed that there was no Maester present. "Where is the Maester?"

"He is a little preoccupied with a girl by the name of Riana. Petyr spoke with a low chuckle. "Always had a thing for a young redhead that one."

"He is not the only one." Lyiana spoke lowly and without thought. However as soon as the words left her lips she noticed a change in Petyr's deminer. "I'm sorry, I just…"

Petyr held up a hand to silence Lyiana and took a few steps forward to close the distance between them. "I know what you were implying." Petyr looked into Liyana's eyes and let his fingers reach out to play with the tips of her hair.

"He kissed me today." Lyiana whispered as she let her eyes drop from Petyr's. Instead now she stared at the dirty floor below their feet. Pausing with Lyiana's hair still in his grasps Petyr felt himself freeze in place. "I thought I was making him angry, but he…"

"Instead of hitting you however, he did something else entirely." Petyr spoke in a hushed voice. Letting his fingers finally drop Lyiana's hair he raised his finger to hook it under her chin and slowly brought her face up to look at him once more.

"I thought if I did not act lady like and stood up for myself…" Lyiana began but as she spoke she was even unsure as the what she was trying to accomplish.

"He would what? Decide he no longer wanted to marry you?" Questioned Petyr. "What you are doing now, keep doing it. The more he is infatuated with you the safer you will be. Cersei may make it seem as though you are in her good graces but the moment she feels threatened."

"I have assured Cersei that I am not trying to take her birthright from her." Biting down on her lip Lyiana began to let her worries over take her and she felt her eyes become glassy.

Petyr felt his heart skip a beat as he watched Lyiana begin to break. "Lyiana...I will never let anything happen to you." He whispered as he let his finger trace from where he held her jaw across to her ear.

"You keep saying that but…" However Lyiana was unable to finish her train of thought as Petyr brought his lips softly down on hers. His hands weaved their way into her hair and Lyiana's own moved to rest on his chest as she returned his kiss. Once a few moments had passed he pulled away and looked upon her flush cheeks. "Lord Baelish."

"Please call me Petyr." He replied simply and with a small smirk. "From the moment I first saw you I was unable to take my eyes off you."

"But my mother, you love her." Whispered Lyiana.

"I loved your mother once, a long time ago. I was a child, she was a sister and friend.." Petyr spoke slowly.

Lyiana let her hands fall from Petyr's chest. "You promised me off to Tywin Lannister. You are promised to my aunt."

"You will not be here to marry your betrothed. With my engagement to your aunt I am able to arrange passage for you and your sister out of King's Landing, without anyone knowing it is I, that is helping you." Petyr said this as he moved toward a desk that contained quills and parchment. "Now, we should write to your mother before the Maester makes his return."

"Yes, of course." Replied Lyiana as she moved to sit at the desk. Taking a quill in her hand she dipped it in the ink as Petyr placed a small piece of parchment in front of her.

"Tell your mother that you are to wed Tywin Lannister. That you are truly happy and it is your decision to wed. You will wear your house's sigil and a crown made with the flowers of the water willow ." Petyr watched as Lyiana turned to look at him questioningly. "Your Aunt Lysa is writing to your mother as we speak. Inviting her and the rest of your family to our wedding. When your mother reads both letters I believe her smart enough to put the pieces together."

"Why would I wear a crown of the water willow?" Lyiana asked as she began to pen her letter.

"When we were younger, your mother would pretend to be a princess as she played with her sister. One day I made her a crown made from the water willow flower. She kept it even after it was dried and brittle." Spoke Petyr slowly. Lyiana placed the quill down before turning to look back at Petyr. "You told me you had seen my pin, in a vision. You said that I was only helping you because of who your mother was, but that was not the case. You are more beautiful than she ever was."

"Why did you kiss me?" Lyiana interrupted Petyr in a hushed tone. "What is it that you want?"

"Why I thought it was obvious what I want." Whispered Petyr.

"Petyr…" Said Lyiana as she stood quickly from her chair, and turned to look at the Lord.

Petyr moved forward and brought himself to stand only a breath away from Lyiana. "And what is it you want?"

Before Lyiana could stop herself she found her fingers moving toward the pin at Petyr's neck. She stared down at it as she felt the blush begin to creep to her cheeks. "I…" Lyiana began as she felt her palms begin to sweat and her legs begin to shake. Lifting her eyes to Petyr's Lyiana took a slow breath and slowly leaned upward to place her lips against Petyr's. She only held them there for a second before she pulled away and looked back to him.

Leaning down Petyr quickly brought his lips down to Lyiana's once more. This kiss was more rushed, more intense. Petyr felt Lyiana's hands work their way up and around his neck and in response he allowed his own to make their way into her hair. His fingers tangled themselves in her dark strands until he heard her moan against his lips, a sound that both aroused and broke his concentration. Pulling back slowly he looked into Lyiana's own lust filled gaze and found it took all of his strength to pull his hands back towards his body.

"You mustn't tell anyone of this." Petyr whispered. "You must forget this moment for now and focus on playing your part. If the Queen suspects anything…"

"She will kill us both." Lyiana spoke lowly.

Petyr raised his hand up to cup Lyiana's cheek. He gently rubbed his thumb against her skin. "I will get you home. You and your sister will see your family again, I promise you. But in order to do that you must finish your letter."

Nodding her head in response Lyiana pulled herself away from Petyr and moved to sit back down. Quickly she penned the end of her letter and sealed it with her house's sigil. Taking the paper from her Petyr attached it to a raven and sent it off. Then the two left the tower and reached the hall below where Lord Varys was stood guard.

"I was beginning to wonder if something...dire had happened to you." Lord Varys spoke with a knowing look as his gaze passed between the flushed Lyiana and the ever calm Lord Baelish. "We should get you back to your betrothed."

"Yes we shouldn't keep Lord Tywin waiting." Lyiana spoke as she ran her palms down her dress to smooth out any imperfections. The three then made their way down the hall and toward the chambers of the Hand of the King.

Once the trio arrived Lord Varys bid his farewells and headed down the corridor. Petyr watched until the other man was out of sight to turn and look at Lyiana. "My Lady would you like me to escort you in?"

It was back to formality Lyiana realized as she took a sideways glance towards the two guard stationed outside of Lord Tywin's chambers. "No Lord Baelish, I will be fine on my own." With a small nod of his head Petyr silently said his goodbye to Lyiana and turned to head down the hall.

Lyiana not wanting to appear as if anything was off did not watch Petyr leave and instead turned to look at the door. Taking a slow breath she reached down and grabbed the handle and twisted. Once the door was open Lyiana stepped inside with her chin up and a smile on her face.

"Lord Tywin." Lyiana greeted as she closed the door behind her. Looking across the room she found Tywin Lannister sat at his desk, elbows on the table and his hands steepled under his chin. "I am sorry to have kept you waiting." Spoke Lyiana softly as she approached the desk that separated her and the Lord.

"No you're not." Tywin said this as he stood from his seat.

Remember the earlier events of the day Lyiana knew the role she needed to play in order to keep Tywin's favor. "You are correct, I am not." Lyiana spoke with a sly smirk on her lips. Defiant and bold was how she needed to be when she was around Tywin Lannister. There was no time to second guess or be unsure. Looking out towards the terrace Lyiana saw a spread of food sat out. "I am famished."

As Lyiana moved to head towards the terrace Tywin also moved but not with the same purpose. In a few long strides he positioned himself in front of Lyiana, an act that caught her by surprise. Lyiana felt herself crash into the hard chest of Tywin before she had even realized what had happened. The force would have sent her crashing backwards if it had not been for the strong hands the gripped her upper arms almost painfully.

"What did my daughter wish to talk to you about?"

"Oh, nothing of importance. She only wanted to throw around subtle threats to remind me of my place." Spoke Lyiana who did not fail to notice that Tywin's hands were still on her arms.

"My daughter seems to be under the mindset that she is untouchable." Tywin spoke as he let his thumbs begin to caress Lyiana's arms.

"Only those to afraid to act throw meaningless threats. Those who would act on their threats are the ones who don't have to make them." Spoke Lyiana calmly as she looked up to Tywin.

Tywin's eyes flickered down to Lyiana's lips before settling back at her eyes. "Wise words from someone so young, so...inexperienced, so naive."

"Don't act like you know me My Lord. You should not underestimate me, because trust me my Lord you have met no one like me." Spat Lyiana as she moved to ripped herself away from Tywin's grasp, however his hands were like a vice. They kept her rooted in her spot. "Unhand me." Growled Lyiana through clenched teeth. It was at this time that Lyiana saw the look in Tywin's eyes, the same look he had in the hall.


	19. Chapter 19

So sorry for the really long upload time lol. I have had the worst writers block but I am back at it :) it will be a bit before the next update just cause I wanna get a few chapters written before I get uploading more frequently. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter Nineteen

"It really is a beautiful dress." Sansa spoke as she looked from her stitching to view her sister in the sun of their terrace.

"Yes it is." Lyiana spoke as she looked down to the light cream coloured fabric that was wrapped around her body. Today was her first fitting for her wedding dress. It had been stitched and embroidered and now only needed to be hemmed and brought in. "Are we done yet, I am getting quite tired of you poking me."

"Lyiana!" Screeched Sansa at her sister's forwardness.

It had been some time since the first kiss with Tywin Lannister, and as time passed Lyiana found her forwardness rolling over to times when she was not with him. "You try standing in this everyday being poked and prodded."

"My dear, hold still!" Screeched the woman at Lyiana's feet.

"You should listen to the woman, she is the one holding the sharp pointy objects." Came the voice of Petyr from the entryway to the balcony. He had been stood for some time now off to the side just watching Lyiana in silence. He did have to admit she looked quite lovely in the dress, but it did not suit her. In the time he had come to know her he had learned she was most definitely a northerner. As beautiful as she looked now, he knew seeing her in furs and with cheeks tinted pink from the cold would be when she looked most lovely and natural.

Lyiana immediately felt her cheeks grow red at the sound of Petyr's voice. She had not seen him since their kiss in the tower. Instead her time had been spent either with her sister, the Queen or Lord Tywin. Only one of the three was an enjoyable time however. The Queen seemed to be getting more paranoid with each encounter they had. Their conversations would go from harmless, meaningless talk to Cersei reminding Lyiana that she was the one with the power.

Tywin was no different. Their encounters would start off well enough, but one thing would lead to another and Lyiana would find herself standing up against the Lord and then soon trapped against him. "Lord Baelish."

"Lady Sansa." Petyr greeted as he walked slowly towards the woman. "Your hair is different My Lady?"

"Lyiana did it for me this morning. It is how Lady Margery wears her hair." Sansa spoke with a smile as she looked to her sister.

"Well your sister did a most excellent job, it is very lovely on you." Petyr spoke with a smile as he came to stand a few steps from Lyiana. "Might we have a word, in private?"

"Of course Lord Baelish." Lyiana replied and then turned to her sister and the seamstress. "Could you give us a moment please?"

Everyone left the balcony and once they were alone Lyiana let out a sigh. "To what do I owe this pleasure My Lord?"

"I wanted to let you know that your mother has decided to meet myself and her sister on the eve of our wedding to celebrate the union." Petyr then motioned for Lyiana to sit on a stone bench near the edge of the balcony. Once she had moved to sit Petyr followed and placed himself slightly closer on the bench then most would think appropriate. "Arrangements have been made to travel there by ship. I had wanted to see you before I took my leave this late eve. Make sure any unfinished business had been cleared up…" Petyr spoke the last part in a whisper as he leaned in slightly toward Lyiana.

The height and position of the balcony allowed for safe coverage from any prying eyes. While words might still travel across the stone walls no one would be able to see the pair as they spoke. "My ship is leaving this night, and I don't know when I will be back."

"I am flattered that you thought to visit me one last time then, before I might never see you again." Said Lyiana sounding sad, but the smile on her face would have led anyone watching to the conclusion that she was not sad at all. "And I would love if you would tell my mother that my sister and I are in good health."

"I will do just that Lady Lyiana." Petyr spoke with a smile. "Once I have married your aunt I will have an army to help in the war."

"That will help greatly My Lord." Lyiana spoke now with a true sadness in her voice. A sadness of which Petyr noticed immediately.

Reaching out Petyr brushed Lyiana's cheek with the backside of his fingers. He held a smile on his face as he leaned in to bring his lips to her ear. The motion causing Lyiana's heart to start beating faster in her chest. "I will not be marrying your aunt Lyiana, for I fear I may be married before I make land." Leaning back Lyiana watched as Petyr reached down into a fold of his robes and pulled something out from beneath them.

Using his free hand Petyr took one of Liyana's in his own and placed the object within her palm before closing her fingers around the object. Releasing her from his grip Lyiana pulled her hand back in toward herself before opening her hand to reveal what was inside. As she moved her fingers she saw the brushed metal start to appear from between her fingers. It was a mockingbird. It was an exact copy of his own pin. "Petyr…"

Lyiana looked up to Petyr and for once no smirk sat on his lips instead he held a look of pure sincerity and look of openness that she had never seen before. "It would come with no blessing of your family. I want nothing more then to have you Lyiana Stark. When I think about what I want, every possible outcome is with you by my side. Become mine." Petyr spoke hushed, and softly as to not carry his voice to any unwanted listeners. "Danger is all around us, our union would create enemies…"

"The Lannisters would lose all trust in you…Petyr I cannot ask this of you. You have already done so much." Lyiana heart felt as though it would beat out of her chest and her hands began to get clammy as she held the pin in her palm.

"Lyiana…" Whispered Petyr as he leaned in once again. "If you asked me to die for you I would." Petyr placed his lips to her forehead and gave her a light kiss. "Be ready my ship has already left dock. There will be a man at the entrance to the garden that you and I first walked through together, he will bring you and your sister safely to the ship. Either way I promise I will get you and your sister home, whether you agree to my offer or not."

Standing Petyr gave Lyiana a quick bow and then proceeded to leave the balcony without another word. Once he was gone from sight Lyiana looked back down to the pin in her hand. Hearing the footsteps echoing of approaching figures she quickly unlatched it and reached up to her hair. Hooking the metal into a leather tie holding some of her hair she concealed the gift in her dark masses and dropped her hands to her lap just as the seamstress and Sansa appeared before her. "I think I would like to take a walk with my sister. Could you fetch our handmaidens please and tell them to meet me in my chambers."

"Certainly My Lady." Replied the seamstress as she hurried off.

Once the two were alone Lyiana took her sister's arm in her own and they quietly made their way down to Liyana's room. When they arrived the eldest Stark began removing the gown from herself and picked out a dress that Sansa had most recently stitched for her. It was a deep grey and held colouring and design like many northern dresses but was styled like the more revealing southern garments.

"You are going to wear my dress?" Sansa questioned with happiness.

"Of course it reminds me of home." Said Lyiana. "Come help me do it up." She then motioned for her younger sister to come help.

Sansa stood and walked toward her and began helping with the ties on the back of the dress. "Sansa, if we had the chance to go home would you take it. If we could see mother again, and our brothers would you take whatever risk it took?"

"Of course!" Pleaded Sansa. "What is going on Lyiana?"

"Tonight Piya will take you somewhere. Don't take anything, don't say anything to anyone and do exactly as she says. I will meet up with you and we will leave this horrible place.

The girls continued their task in silence. When the last lace was tied the doors to the room opened and both of the girls handmaidens appeared in the entryway. "Wonderful timing." Spoke Lyiana with a smile as she turned to great the two woman. "Piya may I speak with you a moment in private." Lyiana motioned to the entry to her balcony and Piya nodded in response before stepping forward and out into the open air.

Following Lyiana folded her hands behind her back. The many plans she had racing through her brain with each step she took towards the balcony and as she came to stand next to Piya every possible outcome played out in her mind until she knew what she needed to do. She needed to follow Lord Baelish's words of 'finishing up unfinished business'.

"Tonight once the moon is full I need you to take my sister to the back entrance to the gardens, the one with the owl statue. Secretly and with no witnesses. Tonight we leave this horrid place." Said Lyiana with a soft smile on her lips.

"My Lady, what of you though?" Piya questioned confused by the request.

"I have some business to take care of before I lose the chance." Replied Lyiana. "Now, I want you to stay with my sister for the remainder of the day. There will be a man there waiting to take us, but if for some reason I do not arrive by the time he wishes to leave, then you drag my sister, knock her out if you must, but you leave without me. Do you understand?"

Piya's brows scrunched together on her face and her lips moved but no words came out as the looked to the eldest Stark girl.

Reaching out her hand Lyiana placed it on Piya's forearm and narrowed her eyes to the woman before her. "Do you understand? Yes or no?"

"Yes, I understand." Whispered Piya, who then made to move but found herself still in the grasp of Lyiana. Looking to her quizzically, Piya tilted her head and pursed her lips.

"If I don't make it to you. Tell Petyr...tell Lord Baelish, I would have said yes." Lyiana whispered a sadness in her voice betraying the smile on her face. "You stay with Sansa, protect her if I cannot."

"With my life." Piya responded. "Your magic will keep you safe My Lady, it will lead you to where you need to go. Trust it, listen to it, your old gods and my god are all the same, and they have chosen you."

Lyiana pulled her hand back from Piya's arm, and the maiden took a step back before bowing low.

Piya left the balcony and moved toward Sansa and held her arm out to the girl. "Come my child let us spend some time together." Both Piya, Sansa and her handmaiden then left. Leaving Lyiana on her own.

Lyiana sat the remainder of the sun sitting on the balcony and staring out at the sea. The sea in which Lord Baelish's ship sat. Once it was dark Lyiana moved to her table and pulled the drawer open. Inside laid both the blades she had received. Reaching in she took the dragon glass gift from Petyr and moved to quickly strap the leather to her skin. Once in place she took out the blade Jon had given her, she stared at it a moment, admiring the joy she had felt when she first received it. Back before any of this chaos, and then with a shake of her head she proceeded to finish getting ready to leave.

Meanwhile in the hall Petyr sat staring at the throne in what he knew would be the last time.

"The thousand blades taken from the hands of Aegon's fallen enemies, forged in the fiery breath of Balerion the Dread." Came the voice of Varys from the beside Petyr.

"There aren't a thousand blades…there aren't even two hundred, I've counted." Spoke Petyr as he looked one last time at the chair before standing.

Varys gave a chuckle and folded his arms in front of him, tucking each hand into his sleeves. "I'm sure you have. Ugly old thing…"

"And yet it has a certain appeal." Said Petyr.

"The Lysa Arryn of chairs." Laughed Varys. "Shame you had to settle for your second choice."

Petyr looked to Varys a grin on his lips. "Early days my friend, so much can happen in an instant. It is flattering really, you feeling such dread at the prospect of me getting what I want."

"Thwarting you has never been my primary ambition I promise you. Although who doesn't like to see their friends fail now and then. But have you really gotten all you want Lord Baelish?" Questioned Varys.

Descending the steps Petyr tucked his hands behind his back and smiled. "You know exactly what I want because you see seeing your friends fail is enjoyable sometimes. For instance when I thwarted your plan in giving Lady Lyiana to the Tyrells, or wait did you not know that I knew of your plan. Because, if I am honest I did feel an unmistakable sense of enjoyment but your confidant the one who fed you information about my plans, both past and present, the one you swore to protect. You didn't bring her any enjoyment, and she didn't bring me any enjoyment, she was a bad investment on my part. Luckily I have a friend who wanted to try something new, something daring and he was so grateful to me for providing this fresh experience." Petyr spoke this as he walked past Varys and towards the large doors at the end of the room.

"I did what I did for the good of the realm." Said Varys causing Petyr to stop and turn around.

"The realm." Scoffed Petyr. "Do you know what the realm is? It is the thousand blades of Aegon's enemies a story we have agreed to tell each other over and over till we forget that it's a lie."

"But what do we have left once we abandon the lie? Chaos!" Varys moved to step closer to Petyr, till he was standing directly in front of the man. "A gaping pit waiting to swallow us all."

Petyr smirked. "Chaos isn't a pit, Chaos is a ladder. Many that try to climb it fail and never get to try again the fall breaks them. and some are given a chance to climb but they refuse the cling to the realm or the gods. Only the ladder is real, the climb is all there is until the Chaos is gone, till the pit is under your feet covered and no longer a concern."

"For her sake, I take my knowledge to the grave. I've always had a respect for you. You played the game and you played it well." Varys said a smile beginning to grace his features. "Tell your blushing wife I give my congratulations, and that one day I hope I might see her again."

With a knowing nod Petyr turned and left the hall. 


End file.
